Forbidden Love
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: April is an ordinary girl living in a small town with her best friend Daisy but what happens when a transfer student from Lithuainia moves to town, who hides the fact that she is a vampire; takes interest in AJ but little to Aj's knowledge her bestfriend is a werewolf. How long will Daisy be able to protect Aj after she meets a pretty shapeshifter? Collab with CallMeJoz. Femslash.
1. Not so Normal New Student

**Author's Note: This story is a collab by myself and CallMeJoz. **** April is an ordinary girl living in a small town with her best friend Daisy; but what happens when a transfer student from Lithuainia moves to town, who hides the fact that she is a vampire and takes interest in AJ.. but little to Aj's knowledge her bestfriend is a werewolf. How long will Daisy be able to protect Aj after she meets the pretty shapeshifter?**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death**

**Pairings: ? Read to find out**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures.**

**Daisy's POV**

The forest was silent tonight, more so than usual. Usually, I would hear other creatures like birds flapping their wings. Deer prancing throughout the forest or even the sound of mountain lions or bears. Nothing. The silence bothered me deep down, prey was getting scarce and that was never good. This must mean that someone or something else is hunting in the area. Whatever it was, it did not have a scent or anything unfamiliar to my nose. To my knowledge, I am the only one of my kind in this area but then again I never really go throughout town or look for other werewolves. This was my territory and no one crosses into my boundaries. I had this eery feeling come over; I feel like I am being stalked by something or someone. I came to a brief halt and quickly turned around; if it was another wolf, I wanted to know. Raising my nose to sniff the air; I detected nothing. Wow, I am really going crazy; there is no sound of life anywhere in this forest. The feeling never subsided but I just need to ignore it, it is probably just me being paranoid. Plus, it is starting to get really late and my room mate is probably worried about me by now. She is probably still up playing Skyrim or Mortal Combat on the Xbox360 waiting patiently for me to come back home. I told her I was hanging out with some friends but boy was I lying through my teeth. I hate lying to April but she can not know what I really am. She will think her best friend is a monster. Plus, she is better off not knowing my secret just in case other wolves come to the area or something else.

** April's POV**

Where is that woman at? She said she would be back by 11 P.M. and it is almost midnight. That chick is never late and she better hurry; we have class in the morning as a matter of fact, it is our first day back from spring break. Unlike most human beings, I love learning and books and things of that nature. School is what I excel in the most and to be honest spring break is boring. Basically my spring break consist of buying new games, and beating them within a few weeks. When I am not playing games, I work at the local comic shop in our town. I am this short little woman, who is a frecking nerd. I have black hair that goes halfway down my back and dark brown eyes. My figure isn't really curvy. I just sat on the couch in my cute, little Batman pajama pants and matching t-shirt watching an episode of American Dad. The episode was about Stan accidently killing some General guy from the Isla Island by making the guy trying to eat a corndog in one bite. Poor guy that just looked gay. Also Steve and Snot arguing over Snot getting "boob" from Francine because she saved him from "drowning". Wow, if I can actually tell you this then I must not have a life.

Finally after what seems like an eternity, I heard the door open and shut. "Finally! What took you so long? I was getting worried sick about you Daisy!" The older woman came into view. The woman is my best friend, her name is Daisy Sanders. We have been besties since the first grade. We actually became friends over Daisy wanting to share her Pokemon pencils with me in art class. Of course, I said yes because I love Pokemon and ever since then we have been best friends. She was about a half a foot talling then me; well I am short though. Hair dark, brown hair trailed down her back stopping half way. She was Caucasian and had these bright, hazel eyes that could really light up a room. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it. The skull looked like it was flying in front of these pink flowers which I believe are lilies or daffodils. Underneath the skull, was the words "Just Another Pointless Skull Shirt". The gothic woman seems to have cut the sleeves of the shirt. The shirt made me laugh for some reason. Daisy was wearing black jean shorts with a pink belt to match the shirt. She rarely wears shorts so I was still getting used to the sight. She was wearing her normal boots which were her favorite. Daisy is not one for school but she pays attention enough to make good grades. She really wants to work with animals when we get a little older. When she is not at school, she works part time at a animal shelter when she is a caretaker for the animals. She loves working with them and she seems to know what the dogs wants. It is like she can understand their wants and needs. I wonder how she manages to do that. She must have some kind of special.

The older woman shrugged and stated while flopping on the sofa. "I was busy with friends. I didn't mean to worry you." I wasn't buying that at all. She isn't telling me something and I want to find out what.

"You are lying. Where were you really at? Do you have a boyfriend or something that I don't know about. You wouldn't hide anything from me, right?" I folded my arms across my chest waiting for her to respond.

"You want the truth?" She answered. Wait, so she is lying? I knew it. Ugh. Why is she lying to me? We have never hid anything from each other; we are like open books. What else has to lied to me about, I wonder? I simply nodded my head. "I haven't been hanging out with friends." Where have you been then? She continued, "I want to keep this a secret but the cat is out of the bag now." She sighed and continued, "I have been searching for a birthday present for you and of course I can't do that while you are around."

I screeched and cheered, "Yay! You are the sweetest thing ever." I embraced the older woman. "What did you get me? What did you get me? Can I have a hint? Please! Please! Please! I-" She placed a finger over my lips silencing me.

"Shhhh, my little geek. You will find out on your birthday and I promise it will be something you will love." She winked at me. "Let's get some rest, we have school, alright?"

** The Next Morning, at school...**

It was about 10 A.M. and first class had just ended and now I am heading to my next and final class for today. Statistics with Ms. Guerrero and that class was the only one I had with Daisy so I was waiting on her to get from her Anatomy course. I rested up against a locker and sighed. "April, hey girl." I heard a voice greeting me. I turned to see a woman walking toward me, carrying books. "Hey there, Nattie! Did you enjoy your spring break?"

"Yeah baby! TJ and I had a wonderful time." She chuckled. Natalya was a foreign exchange student that transferred here from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Nattie, as I call her, is the daughter of the legendary, Jim "the Anvil" Neidhart. If you don't know who he is, I will elaborate for you. Jim Neidhart is a professional wrestler along with his brother-in-law, Bret "the Hitman" Hart; the team was called The Hart Foundation. They wrestled back in the 80's and made he made appearances in the 90's. Her uncle was a WWE hall of famer. Natalya was about 5'5' and had a curvy figure. She had long, blonde hair that trailed along her back and had a big pink streak in it. She was the captain of the female wrestling team; remind me never to piss her off, she would break me in half. After she graduates, she is going back to Canada to train in the Hart's "Dungeon" whatever that is. Nattie will be the first female Hart and first third generation wrestler in the world. Her tanktop was black and pink and had hearts on it. Over the tanktop, she had a nice blue jean jacket to match her pants. She was wearing fancy, black high heels. Of course, I mean the Hart family is filthy rich. She was popular after all and I am well, a geek but I have somehow managed to befriend the Neidhart woman. "I am glad you had such a wonderful time, Nattie."

Nattie turn to look back to see Daisy walking toward us. Nattie and Daisy get along but they are polar opposites. They get along solely for me which I am happy but I want them to be friends. "I have to go, my class is across campus. Text me later, April." The blonde woman walked passed me as Daisy walked up to me.

"Hey, April. Ready to head to Ms. Guerrero's class," she spoke so sarcastically. She completely ignored the fact that Nattie completely shut her out. Daisy and Natalya both compete on the college's wrestling team but this semester she never tried out. They are very competitive with each other. Nattie got jealous when Daisy beat another member of our rival college's team. Last year, the older woman went up against and defeated the lady named Jessica Kresa, she prefers to be called ODB. which Natalya always lost too. She is the most badass bitch in that entire University.

"Totally, come on Daiz!" She just rolled her eyes. We made it into the the classroom and took our seats.

Ms. Guerrero turned to us and shouted, "Excuse me!" Oh my god, I hate when she yells like that. My poor ears are ringing now and her voice was annoying. "We have a new transfer student joining us today. Come on in here." She motioned at the doorway and a moment later a woman appeared. Oh my god, she is beautiful. She walked over to Ms. Guerrero and smiled at the crowd. The young woman seemed to be a little bit taller than me. She was pretty tan, had an amazing curvy figure. Her hair was black and trailed halfway down her back, she had bangs that ended right at her eyebrows. Her eyes were green and they just seem to have me hypnotized. The mystery student was wearing a strapless black dress that barely covering her thighs and black high heels. There was just something about her that intrigued me and I wanted to talk to her. "Go on miss, tell everyone your name."

"My name is Zivile but you guys can just call me Aksana." She spoke for the first time. That accent was dreamy. I wonder where she was from? I need to know more.. I have to know more. "I transferred here from Lithuania in pursuit of becoming a fitness model. I am excited to be here and I hope I can become friends with all of you." I heard a few guys whistle at her and she chuckled.

"I am Ms. Guerrero, Aksana and nice to meet you. Since today is your first day, I will leave you with a warning. Please, don't wear that dress or anything like that in the school again. We have a strict dress code. Any dress must be no shorter than the knees."

"Oh, yes! I am terribly sorry Ms. Guerrero. I will take a seat now, yes?" The woman apologized for her outfit. Why? I wouldn't.

"Why don't you take a seat. Pick anywhere you want." The foreign beauty looked around for a moment. I guess, she was debating on where to seat. I could hear a lot of the guys trying to get her attention and wanted her to sit next to them. No surprise there. She is going to be a popular girl and go sit and flirt with them. Right? I looked back up and saw her. Oh no, she is walking over here. What do I do? How do I act? What do I say? Why am I never good at introductions? I just don't want to make a fool out of myself. The Lithuanian approached me as I looked up at her. "Can I sit here?" I nodded and she took her seat next to me.

"Hello Aksana. It is nice to meet you, my name is April but if you want you can call me AJ." I flashed a smile at her.

"Okay, AJ. You know anything about this.. umm.. What is it called.. statistics? I don't know what it is. I know its math but it seems hard. Could you help me? I am not very good at math." She said lowering her head as if she is ashamed.

"Hey, don't worry! A lot of people are not good at math. I just happen to be good so of course I will help you," I reassured the older woman and she smiled.

"Okay, thanks. I like you, AJ, you are very friendly."

**Daisy's POV**

What the hell is this scent I am picking up on? It smells like a lot of blood. I have never smelt here before at this school. Am I overreacting? Most likely, my nose is going crazy. Whatever it is, it is in this room. I looked over at that new girl, Aksana. That was her name right? I wasn't paying attention to her at the time; I was glancing out the window at this deer in the distance. Boy, my wolf instincts were kicking in. I was hungry for fresh meat and I haven't been able to hunt for awhile because prey has been so scarce. That new chick has surely taking a liking to AJ but then again she just wants to make friends. I don't blame her, my bestie is very friendly and likable. Something seems different about her though and I don't like it. Maybe I am just judging her to early but that scent is still here and it is burning my nose. I took a glance at the Ms. Guerrero, who was drawing something on the board. Ugh! She is annoying me and so does anything related to math. I need a smoke but I am not allowed to bring tobacco on campus so I have to wait til about 4:30 til I get to work. "Sanders!" Hmm, what does she want? "Can you tell me what these is and describe the different parts for me, please?" Great! Now I have to do stuff on a empty stomach and my nose burning.

"That is a box plot. A box plot is a graph that characterizes the pattern of variation of the data. The plot simultaneously displays several measures of central tendency and dispersion of the data at hand. The Median is the line in the center of the box. The ends of the boxes are the 25th and 75th percentiles which are of course divided by the median. The lines extending from the sides are the minimum and maximum values. The lines will extend no further than one and half times below or above the interquartile ranges. Any further than that the points will be identified individually."

She clapped her hands together as if she is impressed. "Thank you Ms. Sanders. See class all you have to do is pay attention. Keep up the good work." BLAH BLAH BLAH. Was she really praising me?

Finally after what seems forever, the bell finally rang for lunch. I wrote down my homework assignment that I probably will forget to do and grabbed my books and walked out the door. Aksana and Aj had already walked out the doors so I need to catch up to them. "April." That caught the attention of my little, geeky friend and the foreign, new girl. I turned to face the other woman. "Hi. I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is-"

"Forgive me for interrupting you but your name is Daisy, yes?" I was shocked. How did she know my name? "I am sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. April was telling me about you and she said that I would get along with you perfectly." She spoke and I noticed something . That scent was back. Ow, my nose is burning and it is really strong now; I am unfamiliar to this smell.

She extended her hand out to me and I gripped her hand. When I did I felt something and it felt like a shock and then we both realized this and backed away. She is something, not human and not a werewolf. Wait a minute, the yellow-green eyes, the smell of blood, I know what she is now. She is a vampire. I have never encountered one for myself but I read about them. Vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies since the beginning of time. Why is she really here and what are her motives? I need to keep April away from her at all costs. We stared at each other and she smirked. Great, she knows what I am.

"Are you two okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. We just had a little static shock going on there. Right, Aksana?" I lied as April turned to Aksana to wait for her answer.

"Ah, yes! Just a little shock. It tingled." She giggled keeping her eyes on me. "But I almost forgot, I have to go to the... ummm ...office to get the rest of my schedule. I will see you later April and nice to meet you Daisy." As she was walking away I heard her mumble something only my sensitive wolf ears could hear. "Stupid mutt. She better not get in my way."

That bitch! She might be preying on April and thank god I got here in time. I turned to my best friend and said, "She is trouble stay away from her. I just have a weird vibe from her," I explained.

"What?! Why not she seems so nice, and she looks like she would never hurt a fly." April said getting all defensive. Why is she defending somebody we just met an hour and a half ago.

"Aj, just trust me, this one time. You know I love you, you're like my little sister; I'm just trying to look out for you. And I don't think you should hang out with her, she looks like nothing but pure trouble."

"Daiz, we just met her today, we don't even know what her last name is so how can you tell me she is trouble. What happened to not judging a book by its cover? Yea she has a pretty face but that doesn't mean she is evil."

"Yea and that is what they said about Poison Ivy and what did she do? Yea she killed crazy amounts of men because she was pretty. And what about Catwomen she was pretty too, but she robbed jewelry stores." I spoke referring to two of Batman's enemies. April and I do this a lot talk in references to different comics and TV shows. That's why we are bestfriends.

"Yea but she doesn't look like a walking plant or a cat. Can you atleast give her a chance before you maul her to death? I like her so can you please just try… for me? I know we can all be the bestest of friends" She pouted. I hate when she does that.

"April come on stop that. I just don't-"

"Ok here, I'm going to meet up with her later today to help her catch up on what is going in class. How about after we finish I bring her to our place for pizza and a movie or something? And at the end of the night, if you still don't like her we can cut ties with her." She reasoned. I guess I can try I don't exactly know what her motive is for being here. She might have good intentions as far as I know… but she called me a mutt so she already started off on the wrong foot with me. But Aj is my bestfriend ,so the least I can do is try. "Please Daisy just this one time." She begged.

"Alright but if she is still giving off a bad vibe ,she's done." I sighed to which she let out a squeal and then hugged me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I know we won't regret it in the end. But come on let's go get lunch I'm hungry." She said before she let me go and began to walk away. I just hope I'm not making a big mistake letting this foreign vampire intrude on our lives.

**Author's Note: Alright so here is the beginning of this story. This new woman, Aksana, she is very dangerous but Daisy can't say why without exposing herself. AJ seems to be the vampire's target and seems to has already pissed off our werewolf. I know vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies since forever... everyone deserves a chance right. What is Aksana up too? Will the two get along or will all hell break lose? Not much to say here and also check out my partner in this story, CallMeJoz. Together we came up with this and I love what we have so far. She is an amazing writer that writes amazing femslash goodies. **

**So Review.. Predict..Suggest.. All that good stuff and I can't stop listening to Nickelback XD PEACE...**


	2. The Study of Pizza

**Author's Note: ****This story is a collab by myself and CallMeJoz. Last chapter, April and Daisy met Aksana, a foreign exchange student and a vampire. Of course, Daisy is the only one that knows about this since her scent is replusive to the werewolf's nose. She try warning Aj about her but can nottruly explain why... just that she has a "bad feeling" about her. April has finally convinced Daisy to give the vampire a chance. Will she? How far will Daisy go to protect her best friend?**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death**

**Pairings: ? Read to find out**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures.**

**Aj's POV **

I'm not exactly sure what it is about Aksana but she seems so mysterious and I just have to figure her out. I have nothing better to do so why not. I still don't get why Daisy already doesn't like her… Maybe she thinks that I might replace her with Aksana, but I could never do that to my Daisy. Nobody can replace her she is like my sister.. no she is my sister and I couldn't get rid of her even if I tried. But right now its almost four o'clock and that is when I'm supposed to meet Aksana for our study session.

"Ok Daisy I'm going to head out now. I should be back in an hour or two. If you don't mind could you be a dear and pick up some movies for us to watch?" I asked to her as she mindlessly flipped through the TV. When I finished she stopped and turned to look at me.

"Ok. But make sure you stay where there are a lot of people so she doesn't try anything funny. Oh and take your pepper spray with you I couldn't bare it if she does something horrible to you. Make sure you are wearing a comfortable pair of shoes incase you have to run-"

"Daisy stop!" I whined. She never does this when I go out, she must really not trust her. "We are just going to the library, nothing is going to happen. I don't think she is going to try to hurt me she doesn't seem like the type. I will be fine I promise to come home in one piece."

"I'm just looking out for you. We just met her today and you don't know what to expect from her. For all I know she might try to sacrifice you to Sun Gods or something." Oh my god,she is acting crazy right now and I'm going to be late if I keep listening to her so I just talk over top of her.

"Ok see you in a few. Bye!" And with that I just left because if I didn't I'd probably be listening to her rant for hours.

When I got to the library it wasn't that crowded mostly because around this time everybody is either at work or in their dorms finishing up sleep. The library here has two levels. The bottom is where all the books and reading area are, and on the top is the study hall and computers where you can study do homework and stuff like that. The front half and left side walls of the building is mostly made of really tall windows, that give you a pretty good view of the campus and what is going on outside. I decided to sit more to the front of the building because I like to watch all the other students walk past. I was only sitting staring out the window for about five minutes before one person caught my eye. The person was walking with about three or four guys following behind them. And as they walked everybody, just kind of parted for them to pass through. Hmm maybe it is the Dean coming to check in on the library. So I just watched him enter the building, after that I couldn't see him anymore. So I decided to get my books ready for when Aksana comes. Then I heard her voice, and my face lit up instantly.

"Excuse me, but do you think you could tell me where the study section of this place is?"

"Umm yea just take those steps behind you there and you can decide from there." Spoke the librarian.

"Thank you." I heard her say. A couple seconds later I saw her appear across the room. She looked around and then smiled when she saw me, so I smiled back. She then started to make her way over to me I noticed she didn't have any books or a bag in her hand. That was until I looked behind her and she had one guy carrying her books, one guy holding her purse, and another guy holding two coffee cups.

"Hey sorry I'm late I got a little lost finding the place. Excuse me for a second." She then turned to the guys holding her stuff. "You can just put my purse and books on the table and if you could hand me the drinks I'd appreciate it." She said sweetly. And they all did what she asked without hesitation, one even pulled out her chair for her. She then sat down and placed one of the cups in front of me. All the guys just stood there waiting for her to give them instructions. "You all can go I'm ok now. Bye." And like that they all scattered. Wow its her first day here and she already has people carrying her stuff.

"Woow! Its your first day and you already have people carrying your books." I chuckled.

"It's not like that I was just walking and one offered to hold my books and who am I to say no. Then I walk into the coffee store and one offers to hold my bag while I looked for my wallet, but it was pointless because the other guy paid for our drinks and then he held them. Next thing I know they are following me. Oh and I got you a coffee, I wasn't sure how you like it so I just made it like how I like mine." She shrugged

"Oh thanks. But shall we begin?" I asked.

"You have pretty brown eyes." She smiled.

"Thanks, you have pretty eyes too." I spoke looking into her eyes. Which now that I really look at them they are green with swirls of yellow in it. I've never seen anybody with yellow and green eyes like that. I didn't even know it was possible to have yellow and green eyes, but I guess that just adds to her beauty.

"Well thank you you're so kind. You know I don't know why you don't wear your glasses more often they look good on you. I think you look really cute in them." She spoke noticing that I decided to skip my contacts and wear my glasses. I couldn't help but to blush its not everyday the schools hottest girl complements me.

"I just don't want people to think I'm just some geeky nerd." I shrugged. I already had to deal with the bullies in high school about it so I don't want to deal with it in college.

"Well what if I told you I like geeky nerds?" She purred. "But what if I…" she trailed off as she leaned over and took the hair tie out of my hair causing my hair to fall down to my shoulders. Dear God she smells so good, it's intoxicating. "That's it! You look absolutely beautiful now. You should wear your hair like this more often I like it that way." She grinned.

"Oh stop I'm not all that. Just a-"

"No I think you are pretty don't listen to all the haters. They are all just super jealous of you. But enough about you lets study now." I can't tell if she is just being friendly or if she really means it, but then again she probably flirts with everybody.

**Daisy's POV**

After Aj left I decided I would follow her just to make sure nothing happens. So I waited about ten minutes after she left to leave. I just decided to take the back way towards the library… or in my case just me running through the woods. I find I get to my classes faster when I just run through the woods, its a perk of being a wolf; I can run up to 50 mph on all four legs. I also have a keen sense of smell and sight. I can see and smell things from miles away and it is going to come in handy when I check in on my bestie. I don't want to go inside the library nor do I want to stand outside of it, so the woods is ok. I can hear them I just gotta get a good angle view so I can see them. I know, I shouldn't been spying on my bestie like this. If a vampire was preying on your best friend, wouldn't you do the same? I promised myself that I would protect April no matter what. That means if I have to follow her every time she hangs with Aksana, so be it. The foreign woman has most likely picked up what I am so I need to be cautious. Finally, I can see them perfectly through this window, now to listen in. They are silent for now as they both seem to be doing the homework that Ms. Guerrero assigned us.

"Is this right, April?" The woman asked as April looked over to the vampire.

My nerdy bestie giggled and replied, "Yes! That is what I got Aksana. See you are getting it."

"Only because I have a amazing tutor like you," she answered the younger woman in a flirty tone.

Wait a minute! Is she flirting with my April? Your kind can not have her. I won't allow it. All you are trying to do is manipulate her until you get her exactly where you want her and you will strike. I would rather die before I let you hurt her; Aksana, I swear to God if you touch her… I will tear you limb by limb. April has a point now that I think about it. Am I judging Aksana way to fast solely because she is a vampire? What if that vampire just wants some friends to hang with? What if she is actually an okay person?

No! Vampires are evil. My parents told me so, that was before they were murdered by a vampire. They told me to never trust a vampire. My parents were killed by a vampire they thought was their friend.. I can't remember what the lady's name was something with a K.. Kayla? Kaleigh? I have no clue but if I find her.. her ass is grass. I won't stop until I kill her even if I die. At least, if I am going to Hell, I am dragging her with me. She took the only family I had; April is all I have left. April is the only reason I exist. Now, can you blame me for not trusting that thing? April thinks I am psychotic. Oh, Aj if you only knew. The foreign woman then looked up and smiled. Fuck, she saw me!

"April..?" I heard the woman speak. April simply looked up. "I notice Daisy and you hang out a lot. Is she the jealous type?" What are you implying Aksana.

"No, never,why do you ask?" Aksana just shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with her pencil.

"I dunno this morning when I introduced myself to her she just gave me a funny look like she didn't like me. I know how close you two are; I just don't want her to feel like I'm trying to replace her because I'm not." She said in an innocent tone. Oh you have got to be kidding me! She was the one who called me a stupid mutt. I'm not jealous of her I have no reason to be, I'm just trying to protect Aj. Please tell me Aj isn't going to buy into this.

"No I'm sure she likes you, its just she sometimes gets a little overprotective of me when it comes to new people. I'm all she has left as her family. So you just have to give her time to get use to you, trust me it meant nothing. Okay so don't worry about her its just Daisy being Daisy." Aj comforted her.

"Ok good I just really want her to like me. I mean no harm it's just whenever I try to make new friends they all assume I just want to mess up their lives. And I think that is what she thinks I'm trying to do, but I'm not. I just want us to all be good friends."She spoke on the verge of crying. Wow I gotta hand it to this chick; she deserves an Oscar for that performance.

"Hey, there is no need to cry. I know you mean no harm." Aj said as she pulled her in for a hug. "If you like I could talk to her if you want me to." I can't help but watch in disgust as that vampire wrapped her arms around Aj. She then looked up at me and smiled. Ergh, cause no harm my ass, she is one sneaky bitch. She then pulled away and looked at Aj but she didn't release her completely she was just holding her at this point.

"Could you really?" She sniffled.

"Yea of course I'm sure I can convince her otherwise."

"Thank you. I knew I made a good choice in choosing my friends." She smiled before she gave Aj a kiss on the cheek. Its only her first day and she has already managed to piss me off. I don't want to watch anymore because if I do I will probably bust in there and rip her throat out. It's getting pretty dark out now so since I'm here I might as well find something to eat. I'm not going to go too far from the library I still need to keep an eye on Aj.

So I shift and begin to look. My senses are like 5x sharper when I'm in wolf mode. After a minute of sniffing and listening I smell something weird like something is off in my woods… it isn't vampire thats for sure. Its nothing serious but its subtle, or maybe it is just vampire stuck in my nose from earlier. I dunno but I can see a deer off in the distance its go time. I decide to creep up on it from the side they never see me coming from the side. But as I'm doing this I can't help but feel like something is watching me. I know it isn't a human because I would have smelt them by now, its probably just an animal. There it is, my dinner, I love the thrill of hunting its the best part of being a werewolf. So as soon as the deer looks up… Surprise! I jumped on him with lightning quick speed and sank my claws into him right on the shoulder blades giving me a perfect angle at his neck so I bit it, and within seconds he is dead. Oh man you have no idea how hungry I am, but I am about to tear up this fresh piece of meat.

After I finished eating I like to bury the remains, you never know when somebody will decide to take a random walk in the woods. The last thing I need is for them to see a mangled deer carcass laying on the ground, which could lead to some serious attention that I don't need. Now that that's done let's get back to check in on Aj. When I got back to where I was I saw them packing up their stuff. Jeeze how long was I gone? I guess time flies when you are eating and hunting. So I guess I will just listen to what they are saying.

"I gotta say you really are good with math. Now I know who to go to if I ever need help with a math problem." Spoke Aksana who was holding her books in her arms.

"No problem thats what friends are for." Aj smiled as she was looking down organizing her papers.

"Thanks for your help I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome Aksana. That reminds me if you want you could come to mine and Daisy's tonight. We are having a movie night you're welcome to come if you want. You don't have to come if you-" Aj started as they both began down the steps.

"I would love to watch a movie with you. What time should I be there?"

"Umm is six okay with you?"

"Yea I will be there. See you later love!" She smiled and then she walked one way while Aj began to head back to our apartment. Oh fuck, I gotta get back before she does so I take off full sprint to beat Aj back to our apartment. It didn't take long to get back to our apartment. So I quickly changed out of my clothes and into something comfortable and plopped back down on the couch like I never left. About two minutes later I heard to door open then close.

"Daisy I'm home! And I'm in one piece." I heard Aj yell.

"Well that's good." I yelled back. As she then appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"I told you I would be fine."

"Yea. Hey you have your hair down with your glasses on." I spoke. I already know why it is, but she doesn't know that.

"Yea Aksana says I look cute this way. So if she likes it then I do too." She smiled.

"What?! April Jeanette Mendez please tell me you aren't crushing on the new girl. I'm telling you she is up to something and I have a bad feeling about her." I pleaded. The last thing I need is for my bestie to have a girlfriend who just so happens to be a vampire.

"Daiz, can you please explain to me why the hell you don't like her we just met her this morning. How can you already not like somebody after only meeting them less than 24 hours ago?" She protested. This is one of those moments I wish I could just tell her the whole entire truth about how I know Aksana is a vampire, and how she is probably thousands of years old. But I can't so I gotta come up with a good enough excuse.

"I can't exactly explain it but I have a gut feeling about her. Besides why are you being so defensive over someone you barely know?"

"Because everybody deserves atleast one chance, and you haven't even given her one. Can you just try to be nice to her when she comes over later? Please for me."

"So you do have a thing for her." She didn't say anything she just stared at me. It doesn't matter I can hear her heart beating a mile a minute. "Wow! Aj, I can't believe you right now."

"Can you please just try to be nice to her for me. I don't ever ask for much, but please just this one time can you atleast pretend to get along with her?" She pleaded and did the puppy dog face, she knows I can never say no to her when she makes that face.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you." She let out a squeal and then hugged me. The things I do for you, April.

"Thank you so much Daisy you're the best that is why we are besties. But come we have to clean up."

"Actually is it to late to change my mind?" I hate cleaning its soo boring. Cleaning require effort that I don't want to do.

"Yes it is. Now get up off your ass and help me clean." She said firmly.

"Ughhhhhh! I swear you owe me big time for this." And from there she made me clean a lot, I'm not a huge fan of physical labor of any sorts.

After about thirty minutes of cleaning we finally finished.

"All right now that that's done we have to go get the food and movies. So come on let's go." Aj said cheerily. How is she still full of so much energy After all that cleaning.

"No thank you." I spoke simply not really wanting to move from the couch.

"Come on I will pay for the food this time." She sang.

"Ok lets go!" I spoke as I got off the couch. There's nothing more fun than free food especially when you don't have to pay. So we left headed different ways I was to get the pizzas and Aj went to go find movies. I decided to get chicken, bacon, and cheese pizza and then a regular cheese pizza. I even made sure they put extra garlic on both the pizzas… I love garlic. I decided to get rootbeer and grape soda because they are my favorite. After that I headed back to our apartment, Aj and I already agreed to just head back here after we finished what needed to be done.

"Aj I'm back where are you?" I spoke as I walked into the livingroom only to find Aksana sitting on the couch. "Oh you're here… what did you do to Aj?" I ask her slowly. But before she could respond Aj appeared and took the food from me.

"Be nice!" She growled at me. She then sat the food down on the coffee table. "Thank you, but do you mind getting plates and cups for us?" She asked sweetly as Aksana just smiled at me.

"Of course not anything for you my dear friend." I really am trying to be nice for the next hour or two or at least the until it leaves. So I went into the kitchen and got us some cups and plates. "If you guys want ice you have to get it yourselves cause I got you the cup." I spoke as I put the plates on the table and took the box with the chicken and bacon and sat on my side of the couch which was as far from Aksana as possible.

"Do you mind sharing over there?" Asked Aksana. "You aren't the only one who loves bacon." As much as I would love to say no I remembered I put garlic on it so she can eat all the pizza she wants.

"Of course you can Aksana thats what friends do they share!" I smiled as I took my slice and then handed her the box. Aj just turned and gave me a wide smile. Too bad she doesn't know Aksana is about to die. So I sat and watched Aksana in amusement waiting for her to take a bite. Oh boy here we go in Three… Two… One…

…Oh, what the actual fuck nothing happened! She's just sitting there eating it.

**Ha ha ha, you stupid wolf! Did you really honestly think garlic would kill me? Come on I thought you were smarter than that!** Oh now, she wants to send brainwaves. I can play this game too, Aksana.

** I don't get it, why aren't you dead yet?** We just stared at each other while April was getting her food.

** My kind aren't allergic to garlic anymore this isn't the 18 hundreds anymore hon! We are basically immune to this now… well atleast my generation is** She laughed. If only Aj could hear what she just said to me.

** Oh well, I guess I will get you next time.**

**Yea good luck with that Wolfie. If you excuse me I am going to cuddle with MY new best friend.** She smirked. This isn't over vampire not by a longshot.

**Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 2. As it seems, Daisy and Aksana really don't get along. LOL at Daisy trying to kill her with garlic. Aksana's motives seem clear; she wants April to herself. The questions remain.. Can they pretend to be friends for April's sake? How will this movie night go? Will Daisy get rid of the bloodsucker? What will happen next? Read to find out... also Peanut Butter :D...**

**We both really encourage reviews... predictions and suggestion so please do so! Thanks, we love you guys! 3**


	3. 21st Birthday

**Author's Note: ****This story is a collab by myself and CallMeJoz. Last chapter, Aj went on a study date with Aksana while our werewolf watched and listened from a far. Aksana's motives are unknown at the moment but are they good or bad? Do you honestly blame Daisy for hating Aksana as much as she does? This chapter, is movie night! Oh boy, what will happen here? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death**

**Pairings: ? Read to find out**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures.**

**Daisy's POV**

Out of everyone is the world, why does Aksana have to prey on my April? I just wish I could tear her body apart, limb by limb, slowly and painfully. "What movie did pick out, April?" I heard Aksana ask the preppy, little geek as she placed the movie into the DVD player.

"I got Underworld Awakening. You know, how I love these movies." She giggled plopping into couch in between Aksana and I. I groaned at the fact, we are watching Underworld. I hate this movie, and the main protagonist is a fucking vampire. I swear April has some weird fetish about vampires. Little to her knowledge, there is one right beside her. Then there are werewolves-like creatures called Lycans and they disgust me. They make us werewolves look bad. "Ugh! Daisy, just watch it, please..for me." She begged me knowing that I hate these movies.

"Only for you, April." I decided to be friendly to our guest only for now or at least act it. I put a piece of pizza on a plate and asked, "Aksana, would you like another piece of pizza?" **I wish the garlic would have killed you, Aksana. Leave my April alone.**

"I would love one Daisy, thank you sweetie! You are so kind." She grabbed the plate from me and sat back beside April. **I wish I could snap your neck right now, mutt. But I will just tolerate you for now; I wouldn't want to do anything that would make my April upset.**

**Mutt? You will regret calling me that you stupid bitch. **I mentally snarled at the immortal woman. I think by now the movie was already starting and April wasn't paying attention to us glaring at each other. **Find some other woman to prey on; she isn't going to be your snack… over my dead body.**

**Ha, like I am really going to tell some mutt what my motives are. She is mine now; you had your chance.** She licked her lips.

**You think I wanting to kill her? I am nothing like you! **I can't believe that thing would even speculate that I would want to kill my best friend. That is what she means, right? What else could she mean?

"What are you guys doing?" Aj turned and looked at both of us. Fuck, she finally noticed us glaring at each other. I am glad that she can't read our thoughts or she would be furious.I need to think or something and a reason why we are doing this.

"Damn it Aksana! You won again, I blinked." I playfully punched her arm and April smiled. Good, she thinks we like each other.

"Daiz, haha, I told you I always win at this game." The vampire smirked. **I really want you gone, I can only stand so much of your wet dog smell. April smells like you; I can not handle this. **

**There is the door. Don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out. **"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you April. We were just having a staring contest, right Aksana. I lost though," I said patting my geek on the head. **I want to claw that beautiful face off your head.**

"Staring contests are so much fun," She giggled while punching my arm as hard as she could without it catching April's attention. Ow! I see, thats how you want to play. **So.. you think I have a pretty face? Thanks for the compliment, mutt. I won't leave just yet, not until I make her mine. I can endure your scent for a while longer.**

"I knew you guys would get along! We will all be the best of friends in no time. Now, shhhh. I want to watch the movie; I haven't seen this one yet." She turned her attention back to the screen. I will just play it off like I watched the movie.

**Don't be so sure. She will not become yours. **I flashed my fangs to her while the woman we were talking about was glued to the screen. About an hour later, April was leaning against Aksana and I do not think that she realized it either.

I think I have only really focused on this one scene. From what I remember, the main protagonist her name is Selene and she is a vampire. She is good looking… for a bloodsucker. Humans discover the existence of vampire and the Lycans and plan to exterminate them. Blah blah blah and Selene has a hybrid daughter and I am not really paying attention to most parts. I have to keep my eyes on that Lithuanian woman and my bestie. I turn to see the Selene woman fighting something and this deformed, unpleasant to look at thing walking around the corner. It looks disgusting , I think I threw up a little in my is a Lycan, eww. It was massive about eight feet tall on fours; it looks like someone glued a wolf's head onto a gorilla's body and tried to burn its hair off. Like seriously, that is what they think werewolves are like? Fucking Hollywood. Lycan, I think his name was Quint, throws a car and she somehow gets shielded by the pole holding the building together. The wolf-like creature charges at her and the vampires shot a couple bullets out of the gun she has. Why does the vampire have a gun? I will never know. Okay, She starts to run away and leaps completely over two cars as Quint knocks one to the side. She stumbles back into a white van so the creature tries to crush her with the other car and somehow this bitch avoids it and uses her legs to slide underneath the van. She gets up and the Lycan swats her like a fly into the wall breaking some of the tiles up. The thing stands up two legs easily being fifteen feet tall now, its so huge compared to Selene and it swats her again. She crashes through the window of a guardshack-like building. When it tries to get into the building snapping its teeth and getting a closer view of its face, Aj jumps. She turned her head around and buried her head into Aksana's chest.

**April's POV**

Oh my god, that werewolf creature was ugly looking; I just had to turn away. Making a complete fool of myself, I managed to bury my head into the chest of Aksana. I don't think I really mind it though. Everything about her is just so intoxicating.. her voice.. her face.. her figure. She is a mystery that I really want to solve. How can I say this only knowing her for less than a day? I never realized how close I gotten to her unintentionally during the movie. I felt someone touch my head and she whispered,

"It's okay, April. The Lycan won't get you. I will protect you."

I lifted my head up to look up at the Lithuanian woman and felt my cheeks become hot instantly realizing how close I was to this woman. I smiled and nodded, "I know.. I just didn't remember how ugly those Lycan things were. I am sorry.. "

"Don't, come here I will protect you. If you get scared just hold onto me." She scooted me closer to her and I rested my head on her shoulder. Oh shit, that Quint guy just exploded from Selene implanting a grenade into his abdomen. Eww, I buried my head into Aksana's neck; she shivered in response. The Uber Lycan's body imploded as guts and everything splattered throughout the hallway. I turned to my bestie who was completely focused on the movie now. She turned to us and smiled and turned her attention back to the movie. For the rest of the movie, I cuddled up as close as I could to the foreign beauty. Is it okay for me to be doing this? "That was a very good movie, Selene is a total badass." I heard the woman say. I nodded as she stood up. She helped me up and lead me to the door. "It is getting late so I think I need to be leaving."

"You don't have to leave now, you can stay if you want." I pleaded with her. I really didn't want her to leave; I just enjoyed being around her.

"I know but I have an essay to start writing so I will see you around and thanks for the movie April and Daisy." The brunette looked at Aksana and smiled. "thanks for the pizza it was delicious. I got to be going now. I will see you ladies tomorrow." With that, she shut the door leaving my sight.

I turned to my bestie and smiled, "SEE! I told you she wasn't that bad."

She folded her arms across her chest and sighed, "I guess so but I still don't trust her. I still think she has some evil intentions."

What? This woman… I swear.. Why am I even friends with her sometimes? I know she is sketchy with all new people but what is so bad about Aksana? She did the same thing with Natalya and my other friend, Kofi. After she hung out with them, she liked them afterwards. Why.. can't.. she like Aksana? I do. "UGH! Damn it, why are being so difficult right now?"

"I just have my suspicions about her. That is all." She answered bluntly as she got off the couch and headed toward her bedroom. "I don't want to talk about this anymore; I just want you to trust me. I am going to bed. Goodnight."

"You are wrong about her, Daisy. She is really nice. Plus, you can't go to bed yet, you still have your homework."

The older woman groaned in response, "Why do you remember things that I don't want to do?"

"Because I am just that awesome, if you don't do your homework, I won't let you play Skyrim." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"But April, I have been wanting to play that game since it came out. Wait a minute, I am the older one here, You can't tell me what to do." She argued back.

"Since you are being a jerk about Aksana, I can. Do your homework or no Skyrim!" I pointed to her room and she huffed and stood up.

"Fine! I am playing it tomorrow!" She sighed walking to her room.

**One week later..**

**Daisy's POV**

It's Monday morning and today is April's 21st birthday. It is a very special day for my younger bestie. It's only quarter past ten and I knew that April would awaken from her slumber soon so I needed to head out soon. I slipped on my hoodie over my tanktop that I had worn to bed and slid on a pair of jeans. I need to get where I needed to go. I just had one present left to get my little geek; something she has begging for me to get her. I grabbed my keys and quietly exited our apartment, locking the door on the way out. Today is a lovely morning and no one is out so I want to take the scenic route through the woods. I snuck off into the woods and made sure no one was near before I shifted. I rose my nose into the air before dashing off in the direction of my destination. Nothing, again in the forest; I must have been lucky to find that buck the other day. Crack! I heard a twig snap. Something is here. **Come out if you know what's good for you.** I snarled in the direction out the noise. Tilting my head, I noticed a small blue jay walking around on some fallen twigs. I freaked out of nothing again. Whatever… I need to focus.

About ten minutes later, of running I finally reached my destination. I returned to my human form and walked on the pathway, making sure there was no one here. I opened the door and was greeted by a familiar face to me. "Daiz, hey! You are not scheduled to work today hun."

"I know Ms. Wilson but I actually came here to find a pet." I spoke formally to my boss. Her name was Torrie Wilson but I have manners so I called her Ms. Wilson. She was an older woman maybe in her early 30's but looks to be my age. She is beautiful; makes me so jealous. Torrie was a model for Playboy on multiple occasions. I mean hot damn; that body she could do anything. She had curly, blonde hair that went past her shoulders and hypnotizing blue eyes. She was a busty woman and her curves were a perfect hourglass. After her modeling career, she decided to open up this no-kill shelter in order to make sure that animals get new owners rather than be put to sleep. The older woman keeps them for a while and makes sure she relocates them to another no-kill shelter. She is such a sweet woman and she hired me as her help because I have a way with animals especially dogs. I wonder why.. Bark! Bark! Looking down, I saw a little Maltese puppy wagging her tail at me. That is Chloe, Torrie's dog. I've known Torrie for four years now and she has had Chloe ever since. I picked the dog up and spoke in a cute, kiddy voice, "Hey there Chloe! Who's a good puppy? You are! You are." The fluffball responded by licking my nose. "That tickles Chloe."

"You are wanting to adopt a pet? That is such a good deed to do, Daisy! I am so proud of you! Do you want a dog or a cat?" She motioned me back to where she kept the animals.

"April wants a cat for her birthday. Do you have any orange ones?" I asked while still holding Chloe.

"I don't… I will let you know as soon as I get one." She reassured me as I set the fluffy dog down. Bark! Bark! I heard Chloe bark again but not at me at the door. She normally ever barks so this caught my curiosity and Torrie's as well. "What's wrong Chloe? Is someone there?" She tried not too but she had a frighten tone in her voice.

"Don't worry, Ms. Wilson. I will check it out." All of a sudden, I had that eerie feeling come over me again. Why am I feeling this again? Am I being followed by something? What is it? I opened the door and looked around and saw nothing. Meow… What the? I walked outside the door and looked around once again. Meow.. I glance around the corner to see a cat staring at me. "Torrie! It's a cat. Can you bring me a carrier?" I crouched down to the orange cat and attempted to get it to come to me. "Here! Kitty, kitty, kitty! Are you hungry? Come here. Come to Daisy." With that, the small creature ran over to me and started purring while nudging me.

"Wow, you already got it!" She spoke as if she was impressed. "Lucky you, it's a orange calico. Isn't that what April wants?" I nodded. "What is that?" She pointed to the cat and it had a note tied around it's neck.

Curious, I untied the rope around it's neck and read the note, "My owner could not keep and me dropped me off here. I do not have a name yet and I am looking for a loving home." Aww, this baby has no home. April would love it. I examined the note again from the looks of it, a female had written it. Why would someone abandon such a fluffy baby? I glanced back up at Torrie as the cat laid down at my feet.

"Looks like it has really taking a liking to you. Here take the carrier and tell April I said happy birthday."

"Thanks. You are the best. How much do I owe you?" I spoke as I put the orange creature into the cage with ease. It didn't try to escape so I know it was crate trained or was just too lazy to try to escape.

"It never came through my doors so you owe me nothing, now go before I decide that you have to work," she winked at me. I know she was joking but I really didn't want to risk it.

"I will see you tomorrow Ms. Wilson and thanks again." Time to head home with my present to April which happened to be a miracle. If I wouldn't have went to investigate Chloe's barking; I would not have found this baby. I just realized something. Fuck! Now, I have to walk back. I sighed, that will take about thirty minutes. Hopefully, I can get back before April wakes up.

**April's POV**

I groaned as I was awaken by the sound of the someone knocking on my door. Damn it! It's only eleven. I don't want to wake up yet. Maybe Daisy will get the door, right? The knocking continued, and I finally decided to answered the door. Sluggishly, I made my way to the door while rubbing my eyes so I could see who it was through the peep hole. I squealed both psychically and mentally as I opened the door. "Sana! Hey, what are you doing here?" I really don't care why she is here. I am just glad she is. Wait, where is Daisy? I glanced over to her room and the door was wide open and no one was inside. She probably went for a walk. I tackle hugged the Lithuanian.

"I came to spend time with you today and uhh…. hold on," she smiled and turned her attention to her bag. The older woman seemed to be searching for something. She pulled it out a small box wrapped in a pretty, pink bow. "Happy Birthday!" How did she know? Who cares.

"Thank you honey!" I gripped the box close to my chest. She has only known me for barely a week and she already got me something. Aksana is really something else.

We walked inside and I was about to set it on the table; I was going to wait to open it until later. "I want you to open it now. I made it myself." She giggled as I nodded. Wasting no time, I tore the wrapping paper and opened the box. Oh my god, it was beautiful. I held it up. It was a necklace, the chain was silver. The pendant was the Batman logo and in the center was an Aquamarine stone which was my birthstone. Wow, she remembered how much I love Batman and what my birthstone was. I was speechless, truly one of the best gifts I have ever gotten. The fact that it was from Aksana, made it even more special for me. "Do you like it April?"

"I love it so much!" I pulled her into an embrace and squealed.

"Glad you love it, let's get it on you." She leaned over and moved my hair that was down and not in a ponytail. Aksana loves my hair down so I started wearing it like this. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she connected the links together and smiled, "There ya go, it looks beautiful on you." Her body was inches away from mine and I already started to blush like crazy. Why? She smelt like roses. Why am I blushing just because she put this necklace on me? Aksana just has some weird effect on me and I love the feeling.

I squealed again, "Thank you! Thank you! I love it so-" I was cut off by my bestie entering the living room from her bedroom.

"April! What's the loud noise? I-" She looked at the two of us, who were still really close together. Wait, she wasn't in her room earlier. Is she sneaking in and out through her window? Why is she doing that? Why has she been all sketchy recently? I will never understand that woman. She looked directly at Aksana. Great, she is going to be a bitch, today of all days. "Hey Sana! You are here early."She smiled and greeted the Lithuanian. I sighed in relief. Finally, she is starting to like her. I think anyways.

"Where have you been? You have been sneaking out the window haven't you?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. She is such a delinquent sometimes. Daisy has always been the type to do this.

"Yes, only because I had to sneak in your present," she spoke in her defense and my face lit up instantly. Present? Is it really that big? "Aksana, make sure she closes her eyes. I will be right back." I felt Aksana's surprisingly cold hands cover my face. A few moments later, Daisy spoke again, "Okay, she can look now."

Aksana uncovered my face and I saw a pet crate. No way! She didn't! Did she? Crouching down, I peeked inside the crate to see a fluffy, orange cat with bright, yellow eyes staring back at me. "You got me a kitty! Thank you so much! I love you!" I squealed pouncing on the woman.

She let it out of the carrier and it meowed and purred nudging against my thigh. "Get your boney butt off me honey. It hurts!" I obeyed and sat next to her. "What do you want to name it?"

"Kenny!" I squealed as she arched her eyebrows at me. Aksana just smiled at me being childish but she was happy for me. "I want to teach it how to play dead so I can yell, Oh my God, you killed Kenny!"

"What the hell is a 'Kenny'?" The Lithuanian asked me.

"It is a main character off of a show called South Park. Kenny always dies in every episode, come to find out he is cursed and can not die." I explained to her as Daisy was rubbing my kitty's belly.

"So… he is immortal like a vampire in a way." She smirked.

"It's hard to explain. He has no characteristics of being a vampire except being immortal. No fangs, no red eyes, no craving for blood; he just dies and no one remembers that he dies." I explained to the foreign beauty.

"April." I turned to my bestie. "The cat is a girl. Any other names you would prefer." Damn, I wanted a boy so I can name him Kenny, oh well.

"I will call her Mipsy!" The female cat meowed in response. Wow, it was like she was agreeing with me. "Awe you like that name don't you Mipsy?" I cooed as I picked her up.

"Where did you get that name from?" Asked Aksana who was petting Mipsy's head.

"I dunno she just looks like a Mipsy." I shrugged. This probably is the cutest kitten I have ever seen, she is just purring in my arms.

"Ok well I guess that means you like your present I got for you." Spoke Daisy with very cocky grin on.

"Yes I do! I love her already! Thank you Daiz, you are the best." I smiled before I gave her another hug.

"Good. Well I got you the cat you just gotta get the food and toys which we could do later today." My bestie suggested.

"Yea, lets do that." I agreed.

"Well now that that's done April, why don't you go get dressed, I'm taking you out to breakfast. You're welcome to come also Daisy. It's on me!" Spoke the foreign beauty. I think tonight might be better than I thought, the two woman I like the most are getting along.

"Oh, where are we going?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"Well did you have anywhere in specific you wanted to go?" She asked me.

"No."

"Ok then its a surprise, so go get dressed." She smiled. Ugh, that smile makes me almost want to pounce on her it so tantalizing.

"Ok. Come on Mipsy lets show you around your new home." I spoke as I began to walk to my room with Mipsy. After I got dressed all three of us headed over to Ihop for breakfast. It was really nice neither of them fought they got along. I especially enjoyed how Aksana held my hand under the table while we were waiting. After breakfast, they took me to the Funplex where we played lazer tag, rode the go-karts, played mini golf, and played games. I know it seems childish but I get a kick out of these kinds of things, I mean come on let's be honest I'm still a child at heart.

After that, we picked up food and toys for Mipsy and then went home. We then sat and watched TV for a bit before Aksana suggested we go to the club since we are all 21 now. And I don't mind doing a little dancing on 'happy juice'. With that we all decided to go get dressed for the club. I really wanted to look good for Aksana so I found the shortest dress that I owned and put it on. About thirty minutes later it was almost ten thirty and that is when Daisy and I finished getting ready. She had on a skin tight pair of jeans and a cute tank top. Then five minutes later Aksana arrived wearing a dress that showed off her every curve she looked so sexy it wasn't even funny. From there we left for the clubs.

When we got to the club I remember the place was live. Everybody was just dancing and having a good time, then the next thing I know we are at the bar taking shots. Guys just kept buying us shots and we kept drinking them, we even at one point did body shots off somebody. Then everything else is sort of a blur it goes in and out. Like I remember dancing on the bar and then grinding with Aksana and Daisy. The rest I simply can't remember for the life of me.

**The next morning**

I woke up when I felt someone tighten their grip around my waist. Well first I'm at home so thats good, I turned to come face to face with an also very, hungover, sleeping Aksana. Holy crap did we? … Oh no we both still have on our party dresses. Thank God because I honestly would be so sad if neither of us couldn't remember the first time we had sex together. All I know is my head hurts so bad and I have to throw up. I tried to pry Aksana off me but I'm too tired and hungover to do it.

"Sana get up, let me go, I gotta puke!" I whined as I shook her. She eventually woke up and let me go, and I made a mad dash for the bathroom where I did throw up all the contents of my stomach. When I finished throwing up I started to brush my teeth when I noticed two different things when I looked in the mirror. One I noticed that my lipstick is smeared like I was in a very heated make out session because there is a totally different color lipstick shade on my lips that isn't mine. And two I noticed that there were little bits of yellow in my dark brown eyes. I guess that is what happens when you drink too much. After I finished brushing my teeth I decided to take off my make-up. When I walked back into my room Aksana was sitting on the edge of my bed rubbing her temples.

"Morning starshine." I spoke to which she just let out a groan.

"Please don't yell at me April." She murmured.

"Sorry. By the way your lipstick is… oh jeeze, I think at one point of time last night we may have made out. Because some of my lipstick, is on your face." I said slowly. She just smiled.

"Was it as good for me as it was for you?"

"I dunno I can't really remember what happened last night. But I'm sure I enjoyed making out with you." I smirked as I sat next to her on the bed. She took my hand and interlaced it with hers.

"Well that must mean I enjoyed it too. But I need to ask you something before I go. I know we are both kinda hungover but I've been waiting for a while now to ask you this." She said looking at our hands.

"Well what is it?" I asked her, as I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Wow her hair is so soft. She then bit her lip and looked me in the eye.

"April, you are the prettiest and the funniest girl on campus here and it has been really fun getting to know you. But I want to get to know you on a more personal level. So I was wondering if maybe you would let me take you to see a movie or something later, you know just me and you… like on a date?" She asked hopefully. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. The schools hottest chick just asked me out on a date. This is probably one of the best gifts I've ever gotten for my birthday.

"Oh umm I don't know what to say."

"You can say yes. Just give me a chance one date is all I need. And if you don't like it then I will keep trying until you say yes." She smiled.

"Yes I would love to go on a date with you Aksana." I smiled. She just gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good so I will text you later?" She asked as she got up and picked up her heels off the floor. She then stuck her hand out for me to grab and I did.

"Yea I will be waiting." I said as she lead me out to the living room and to the front door.

"Ok well make sure you take an aspirin so you don't get a headache later. I want you at a hundred percent for our date later."

"Ok will do."

"Alright I better get going I have some things I have to do today." She spoke as I let her hand go and opened the door for her.

"Ok see you later. And thank you for the necklace I really do love it." I said as grabbed it.

"You're welcome Aj! I'm glad you like it, but I gotta get going now."

"Okay see you later." And with that I kissed her on the cheek and then closed the door. I just noticed its pretty quiet around here… where is Daisy? I checked the kitchen and she isn't in there. She must still be asleep. So I checked her room and there she is. Awe thats so cute Daisy and Mipsy are snuggled up together sleeping. Well its good to know she likes one of the two new people in my life. But its still really early in the morning so I'm going back to bed, so I went back to my room and layed down. Damn it, my bed still smells like Aksana. I can get use to that!

**Author's Note: Wow, Daisy and Aksana really hate each other. Also you now know how Daisy feels about Lycans lol. It seems that Aksana is suggesting that Daisy 'missed her chance'. What does that mean? April seems to of had a really good birthday. First, she got a necklace from the Lithuanian and got a kitty from her bestie. They seems to have went to various places ending their night in a club drinking. April and Aksana ended up sharing a bed and supposedly making out sometime that night. Next chapter is date time! What happened that night? Where was Daisy during that makeout session? Will Daisy and Aksana ever get along? Read to find out... **

**Mountain Dew is the best... Code Red... That is all.. **

**We would love if you guys gave us some feedback.. so review.. predict.. suggest.. whatever lol!**


	4. First Date

**Author's Note: ****This story is a collab by myself and CallMeJoz. Last chapter, Aj and her friends watched Underworld awakening and it seems Aksana and Daisy still hate each other. Daisy finally remembers what happened last night. What happened last night that Daisy didn't catch April and Aksana kissing? Will Daisy find out about Aj and her vampire girlfriend? What will happen.. Read to find out..**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death**

**Pairings: ? Read to find out**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current adn past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockout. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures.**

**Daisy's POV**

Why do I feel like someone is stabbing me in the head with a sharp knife? Ow, my head is fucking throbbing to the point that I can barely keep my eye opens. Everything was such a blur; I can not seem to recall anything that occurred last night. Oh god, I feel somewhat weird. What is happening to me? Oh god, I gotta puke. I made a run for the bathroom and just rested by the toilet. Okay, I guess I don't have to puke. How much did I drink last night? I stumbled out of the bathroom and made it out to the living room. "April?" I called out to the apartment but no one responded. What the.. Is she passed out still? I cracked the door open just to peek inside. No one was in there. She was up already? I can't pick up her scent; the scent of alcohol is still burning my nose. Fuck, I think that I should watch how much alcohol I drink from now on.

"Meow!" Ugh, what the hell is that? Turning to see Mipsy, I smiled. That's right, we have a cat now. Flopping down on the couch, the fluffball jumped onto me making sure to not step on my stomach, started to nudge me. "Purrr..." Man, she knows I don't feel well, smart cat. I love her already and I am a dog person.. You know why...

"Mipsy, you are so adorable! Yes, you are!" She responded by licking my nose, it felt like sandpaper.

Where is my April? I wanted to go look for her but my head. Most importantly, where is Aksana? I swear if you hurt her, you bloodsucker, I will murder you. I will tear your immortal body apart piece by piece. "Meow!" God, what Mipsy! Shut up! The orange calico jumped onto the table and laid down. What is this? I picked up the piece of paper and read it to myself.

'Daisy. I went out for a while. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me but you drank a lot last night. I knew if I woke up, you would be a grumpyass so I left you be. I will be back later. Play with Mipsy, she loves you. Be back shortly.

April..P.S. There is aspirin in the cabinet.. you should take a couple.'

Great, she left me here alone and with the cat. Oh well, I need to try to remember what happened from last night. "Meow! Meow!" Shut up already, you are hurting my head.

"Here kitty! Kitty! Let's play with the toys!" I said as I grabbed one of the mousey for her. "Go get it!" I yelled tossing the toy, now I need some aspirin. I stood up and walked toward the bathroom again. Ugh, I am feeling lightheaded again, I need to lay down. Flopping down on the bed, I was trying my best to recall last night's events.

"_Come on Daisy, Aksana! Hurry up!" April said dragging each of us along with her. _

"_April! Calm down, hun. We need our arms." said Aksana as she turned to me. I wish I could just kill you now, your smell is burning my nose. __**Just leave April and I alone, we would be better off without a mutt in our life.**_

_**You wouldn't be able too. If something happened to me, April would be devastated. Looks like you are stuck with me. **__I smiled mischievously at her. She knew I was right. Tonight, we continued our celebration after everything we did at this club. I can not recall my name nor do I care about the name. The place was dark, kind of gothic like which I don't mind. There isn't much light here that worried me. Aksana could try to make a move on my defenseless, drunk April. She better not. The walls of this place were a dark grey. The tables and counters were marble.. fancy. I decided that I would give April and Aksana some space since she likes her out of respect for her. I really don't want to leave her side. __**You make any kind of move on her Aksana. I will tear your arm off! **__I mentally snarled at her as I looked away from her._

_**Oooohhh no, I am so terrified. The big, bad wolf is going to hurt me. You couldn't hurt a fly. Wimp… **__That's it. I stood up from where I was and wanted to charge at her and beat her into the ground. But.. I don't want to piss April off more than I already have. I sat back down and looked away from Aksana. __**That's right bitch! Sit girl and stay there. I have a woman to win over. Now, excuse me.**_

_**Don't you even think about it Aksana! She is mine! You can't have have her. **__I turned to the bartender and told him, "Give me the usual.. please." I am going to need this. Yes, I come here every so often; they know what kind of Vodka I drink. I was here twice in the last week, I had to get the smell of Aksana off my nose… that wasn't my best idea._

_**She is yours? I never knew you liked her like that wolfie?**_

_**That is not what I mean! You know it! She is my family and your kind can't have her. Over my dead body…-**_

_**That can be arranged.. after April is mine; she will forget all about you. I can dispose of you then..**_

_**No! She won't. Just leave her alone. **__I glared at her as I walked over to where they were sitting. "Are you enjoying your birthday? April?"_

_The younger woman squealed and embrace both of us. God, sometimes she is as cute as a button. Gahhh, the scent of vampire is burning my nose. "Thank you two so much. This has been the bestest birthday ever, thanks to you two. The more important people in my life and Mipsy of course." I smiled at her mentioning our cat that I got her today. __**Ha ha ha ha! You can't kill me! I am too important to my April. **__She was mocking me. Shut up, Aksana! I really want to claw her voicebox out of her throat. _

"_Here is your drink girls." I heard the bartender say as she sat the shot glasses on the table._

"_Jamie, hunny. Do you care to leave the bottle here?" I asked. Yes, I was serious when I said that I come here. Jamie is a friend of mine that I have known for a while. She attends a different university but for reason works here. The blonde bombshell had streaks of brown in her hair. She was a few inches shorter than me but was taller than me in those heels. Her beautiful, brown eyes always mesmerized me; I could stare into them all day. What? Her eyes are pretty.. Jamie had a perfect figure and a perfect ass that you could somewhat see underneath that short shirt. Jamie simply nodded and left the bottle for our enjoyment._

"_You know her?" I heard the foreign woman asked me. I guess she was trying to start conversation to cover up the awkward silence._

"_Yeah! I meet her a while back at another club. She is pretty cool." I answered the Lithuanian woman back._

"_Daisy?" I turned to April, "Do you mind giving Sana and me some time alone, please?" _

_I don't want to April… please don't make me. "Of course, you two have fun." I stood up and walked away. I could tell that Aksana was grinning ear to ear at this. It is exactly what she wanted. __**Do not touch her, you hear me. **__She didn't answer. Good, that's what I thought._

_I drank the few shots no problem while looking back at them every so often. That was until I heard a familiar loud voice beside me, "Hey bitch! How ya been? BAM!"_

_I smiled and turned to the older woman, "The question is.. bitch, where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." She embraced me. "Ahh.. you are suffocating me.." She chuckled and released me. Woah, I can breathe again._

_This bitch is one of my closer friends and drinking buddies, Jessica. She prefers to be called ODB which stands for One Dirty Bitch. She was the badass that I wrestled against last year and defeated but she was nice enough to congratulate me. Jessica was about three inches shorter than me and her arms were covered in various tattoos. Tattoos are sexy though, right? She had very long, dark , brown hair that was usually kept out of her face by a bandana. Her shirt was solid white except for two handprints that were on the breast area… Speaking of her breasts, watch out, they will poke your eyes out. No, I am being dead serious during our match, her breasts almost suffocated me. They make my C's look tiny. Different subject even though boobs are nice. Her pants were tight, black jeans and also wearing white tennis shoes. "Ya know, I have been busy. What's your excuse?" She didn't wait for me to answer but refilled my shot with whatever was in her flask. "Ya think you are woman enough to drink what I drink?"_

_I never back down from a challenge even though in the end I am going to end up regretting this in the morning. This bitch drinks some crazy strong, mixed drinks. "Jess, you know that I won't back down. I am woman enough for this." _

_I picked up my shot glass and guzzled the drink with ease. Ahh, fuck! It wasn't easy, it burns. "Bam! See! I know you could do it! Let's have another!" She poured another glass and said, "Cheers!"_

That is the last thing I can remember. Damn it, Jessica. You and your crazy drinks. I need to learn not to drink what's in her flask. I remember also feeling like a pair of eyes were on me and that subtle scent with there. Was I too drunk to identify Aksana's scent. No… I have smelled this before but I can't put my finger on it. Ugh, I think I need to lay down for a bit longer. "Purr.." Umph! Mipsy plopped right onto my stomach and fell asleep herself. Normally, Mipsy would have been thrown off me into the floor but… I give zero fucks.. right now..

**April's POV**

When I went back to sleep I had a very delightful dream about me and Aksana. We were having a picnic under the stars, we ate and drank champagne, then we cuddled and looked at the stars.

_Its just us, me and Aksana in the middle of the night on the beach. The moonlight makes her skin glow and her eyes twinkle and at the right angle it makes her look so ethereal and I love it. I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really is, and of all the people in the world she chose me to spend all her time with. I don't think I could be any more lucky. She is leaning over me smiling at me. _

_"April you look so beautiful how did I get so lucky finding you?" She smiled I just giggled and shrugged my shoulders. _

_"I don't know maybe it was fate that brought us together." I suggested. She just smiled and kissed me. _

_"After one hundred years of roaming this Earth you are the only one who has made me feel this way." _

_"A hundred years?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Yea thats part of why I brought you here, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now just promise me you won't freak out when I tell you this. It took me a long time to work up the courage to tell you this and I think we've been together long enough for me to tell you this. But I want you to have an open mind about this." She spoke looking me in the eye. _

_"Ok well I'm listening." I spoke staring back into her eyes. She then tilted her head down and brought it back up and smiled. Holy fuck she has fangs! _

_"Aj… I'm a vampire, and I have been for the past hundred years." She said wearily. I didn't say anything but just stare at her. I'm not sure how I feel about it to be honest. "Please say something." What are you suspose to say to that. The more I think about it the less scary it is if she didn't hurt me yet why would she in the future. None to mention she looks 10x hotter with the fangs down. _

_"Please don't hurt me with those." I said simply as I wrapped my arms around her neck. I then kissed her and it feels weird kissing her with her fangs out but it is so sexy. _

_"I don't plan on it I just want us to be completely honest with eachother. I don't want to hurt you… I just want you to be eternally mine." Is she saying what I think she is?_

_"Aksana I-"_

_"Please I know you want me and I know I want you so just let me claim you. I won't bite you if you don't want me to, I just want to really make you mine for sure. Just lay back and let me have you. Do you trust me?" I knodded my head yes. _

_"I trust you Aksana." And with that she retracted her fangs and I kissed her. "Sana?" _

_"Yea Aj?" _

_"Promise me you won't get me pregnant and make me go through a very painful birth. Only in the end I die and then you have to bite me so I come back to life." I joked she just kissed me again. _

_"I don't even think thats possible but I promise not to do that to you." She giggle before we got into a very intimate kiss, then one thing lead to another. _

And then that is when I woke up. Yea I had a very sexy sex dream about Aksana, I won't admit that out loud though. Ugh, all it did was make me want her even more, now I really wish vampires existed because that would be pretty cool, I'm just kidding that'd be very terrorizing. To be honest I'm actually kind of scared of vampires and things of that nature. But enough of this I have to go shopping for a new outfit for when I go on my date with Aksana later. So I gingerly climbed out of my bed careful not to give myself a headache and went to go get ready to go out. Note to self don't keep taking shots after shots at a ripid pace, you will regret it in the morning.

Once I finished getting ready I began to head out. But I want to check on Daisy so I walked over and poked my head into the door. Haha thats cute Daisy is laying on her stomach, and Mipsy is laying on her stomach on top of Daisy. These two are just so adorable together. After that I quietly left careful not to wake Daisy and headed to the mall. The mall here is pretty big with like tons of different stores. But I've only ever been inside half of them because only half of them I actually shop in. I need to find something cute but sexy at the same time. Or maybe I will just do cute this time then next time I will do sexy. Or I could do sexy now and then cute later. OMG what am I saying this isn't me I usually don't ever care about what I have on.. But I care what Aksana thinks about what I wear so it ok.

One of my favorite stores in the mall is Forever 21. Its funny because I just turned 21 and now I'm in Forever 21… oh well I thought it was funny whatever. So I looked through numerous racks and I then I saw this beautiful sweater. It was gray with the Batman symbol on the chest. I love Batman and it will go perfectly with the necklace Aksana got me, and a pair of skinny jeans so I began to walk over to it. That was until something hard smacked into me causing me to fall.

"Oh jeeze I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. This is totally my fault, here let me help you up." Spoke a woman. She was about maybe 5'6 with black hair that had streaks of white in it. She also had some sort of foreign accent, like it sounded British but I think it might be mixed with something else. I'm not sure what it is but she was very soft spoken like and nice.

"It's ok that happens a lot it isn't easy being short sometimes." I responded back as she helped me up.

"I really truly am sorry."

"It ok I'm fine." I reassured her as I dusted myself off.

"Hey that's a pretty cool necklace you have there." She smiled then looked into my eyes for a moment like she was looking for something in them. Then slowly smiled at me again.

"Oh yea thanks my friend got it for me on my birthday yesterday." I said simply as I looked down at it.

"Oh cool. Well your friend must be so awesome to get you that necklace." She said cheerily.

"Yea she is pretty awesome." I smiled back.

"Ok well I ought to get going, I really am sorry for that."

"Its ok anyways you have a nice day."

"You too bye." And with that we kept going our own ways. After I bought the sweater and a new pair of jeans, I decided to go find a new body mist. Something that only I would smell like so that you could recognize me just by how I smell. For that I decided to visit Bath & Body Works. What do you expect its like every girls scented candle, soap, lotion, and body spray paradise. Almost every girl in America has or will own a product from that company. So after about spending twenty minutes in the store and smelling all the things, I decided to go with Dark Kiss. It smells like wild berries, flowers, and the tempting musk of night all in one bottle. I like it so I know Aksana will too.

It was then that I got a text from Aksana that said.

_"Wear something that you don't mind getting messy in, I can't tell you where we are going but you should bring a sweater incase you get cold." _

To which I responded

_"Ok what time should I be ready by?" _

She responded

_"Six o'clock." _

_"Okay see you then." _I responded well thats a bummer I just brought this whole new outfit for our date. Oh well I can just use it on our second date besides who would pass up the opportunity to buy an awesome Batman sweater. But I can't help but wonder where we are going. Welp it looks like I have to buy a new shirt that I won't mind getting dirty.

When I got back from the mall Daisy was asleep on the couch with Mipsy on her stomach. You would think since it is my kitty that Mipsy would follow me around all day but for some odd reason she has taken a liking to Daiz and vice versa. I'd wake her up but I kinda don't feel like dealing with a very pissed of Daisy. So I just went into my room and started to get ready for my date. It was already four-thirty so That gives me more then enough time to get ready.

By the time I finished showering, doing my hair and makeup, and got dressed it was fifteen minutes to six. So I figured I would cook dinner for Daisy for when she wakes up. I love her but sometimes she forgets to eat or she gets to lazy to cook anything. So I opened a can of ravioli, put it in a bowl, and stuck it in the microwave. I even preset the time so all she had to do is press start. You would think she could manage to do it herself but one time she burnt it in the microwave. When I finished that I decided to leave her a note telling her that I went to go study and that dinner is in the microwave.

As if right on time there was a knock on the door.

"Hey you ready to go?" Asked Aksana with a smile.

"Umm yea lets go." I smiled back as I grabbed my bag and left. She then grabbed my hand and lead me to her car and opened the door for me. "So where are we going?" I asked her as she turned on the car.

"Its a surprise but I hope you brought your creative side." She smiled as we took off headed somewhere. We were driving for about twenty minutes before we pulled into a parking lot. "I hope you like playing with dirt because we are going to make pots." She smiled looking at the sign on the building that said **The Ceramic Barn**.

"Well good thing I didn't wear my favorite shirt." I giggled.

"Yea so lets get in there and get creative!" She smiled as she got out the car and let me out, and then we headed inside. When we got inside we were put into a group with three other couples, then we were each given a smock. The people who worked there showed us different methods to make pots and bowls. I thought mine were ok but Aksana's were a sight to behold. So I nudged her on the side.

"I can't help but feel like you've done this before." I said simply. She just chuckled a little bit.

"Guilty as charged. Back home in Lithuania I took great pleasure in making ceramic pieces. So since I love doing it I figured you would too." She shrugged. She is so thoughtful.

"Well you guessed right because this is fun… especially since you're here with me." I smiled and looked into her eyes. I'm not sure how long we stared at each other, but I felt like I was already hers. Like we have known each other for centuries. Its hard to explain but it felt right almost like we were the same person. We were soon brought back to reality when they said we all were going to work on the potters wheel. So we were all given our own machine. It only took me a few tries to get my pot to stick to the bat, but once I got it I couldn't quite get the pot to make a perfect circle. Meanwhile Aksana had a beautiful pot going so maybe she can help me.

"Hey Sana?" She stopped her machine and looked at me.

"Yea Aj?"

"Will you help me?" I pouted with puppy dog eyes. She just laughed and then shook her head yes.

"Alright scoot up some." She said as she got off her wheel and sat behind me on mine. Ideally the seats are only made for one person, so her body was completely pressed up against my back. But I don't mind it she smells heavenly. "Well you are doing good you just gotta keep your elbows in tighter and keep your hands steady. See like this."'she said as she put her arms around my waist and put her hands on top of mine. She then rested her head over my right shoulder, and began to move my hands around on the pot. "See you just have to use a little more strength… and then you get.. a perfect.. circle." She spoke as my pot became more of a perfect circle.

"Well thank you now my pot is pretty." I smiled looking at her and she looked back at me. There it is again like we already have some sort of bond. It can't be love it feels stronger than that like something that took hundreds of years to form… I don't know but it feels natural.

"Anyways are you hungry?" She said breaking the moment.

"Yea we should probably get some food when we finish." I agreed

"Okay." She murmured and then kissed me on the neck. Then she got back on her wheel and continued like nothing happened. When we finished our pots we put them on the greenware rack to dry until they are bone dry, and then after that they have to be fired to become a ceramic piece. And then we can come back in a few days to paint them. All I heard was another date with Aksana.

So from there she took me to this Victorian gothic style restaruant. It gave off a very supernatural vibe. I enjoyed it though surprisingly the food was really good there. When we finished eating it was almost nine and we both had class in the morning so she decided to take me home.

"I really had fun tonight. Who knew playing with dirt could be so much fun?" I said honestly.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. I hope we can do it again another day." She smiled as she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Well yea I don't see why not. I mean I kinda want to know what my pot will look like when its done."

"Ok so then its a date when they are done. Anyway I probably should get going we have class tomorrow morning."

"Yea. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." I spoke slowly

"Yea only thirteen hours from now. I can wait till then." She said as she let me go. No no no I want a goodbye kiss.

"Yea thirteen hours. See you then." I spoke as I began to open the door.

"Oh Aj?" I heard her say and so I turned back to look at her, only for her to crash her lips into mine. Her lips are so soft they have a weird coppery cherry taste to it. But I don't care I'm making out with the girl all the guys on campus want. She then pulled away and smiled. "Goodnight!" And with that she let me go and walked away towards her car. I was in total shock I just made out with the hottest girl on campus. I feel like I'm on cloud nine, lets just hope Daisy doesn't notice.

When I walked in I was greeted by a very happy looking Mipsy.

"Hey Mipsy I'm happy to see you too! You're so cute! Yes you are!" I cooed as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. "Where's Daisy?" Meow "sorry ma'am I don't understand cat!" I giggled as I began to walk into the living room. And Daisy was laying on the couch exactly how I left her.

"Oh you're back did you have fun studying and being a nerd?" She said not moving.

"You know I love a good thrill of reading textbooks. But the real question is are you ok? You are in the same place when I left three hours ago." I said a little concerned.

"No I'm fine, I got your letter and I ate." She stated simply.

"Ok if you say so. Anyways me and Mipsy are going to bed. Goodnight!" Meow "Mipsy says good night too." I said before I went into my room and closed the door. I then turned on my TV and sat Mipsy on the bed. "You aren't going to believe the night I just had." I spoke to her. What!? There's nothing wrong with talking to your pets. Besides I can't tell Daisy about it because she would most likely try to kill Aksana. So for now Mipsy is my new best friend.

**Author's Note: Aww, Aksana and April are the cutest. April it is completely normal to talk to your animals... I did it all the time. It seems Daisy decided to drink what was in ODB's flask and that was a mistake lol. What the hell, April, shame dirty dream much. Daisy seems to think April is studying alone... Will Daisy find out the truth ever? Read to find out.. **

**CallMeJoz is writing a story called Stop at Nothing.. it is the sequel to I'm the Black Widow.. so read that first. She also has another story called Rehab Ain't that Bad.. Check her out! **

**Potatos... and turtle...**

**We would love you guys would give us some feedback.. so ..review..predict.. suggest.. all that jazz**


	5. Not Alone After All

**Author's note: Two weeks after Aksana and April have gotten together and Daisy is still yet to find out. We also know what happened during April's birthday celebration. April and Aksana went on a date which is adorable. SO I will cut to the chase, questions that remain? Will Daisy find out about the relationship? How will she react to it? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death**

**Pairings: ? Read to find out**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current adn past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockout. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures.**

**Daisy's POV**

**Two weeks later…**

Today is Tuesday and thankfully we do not have any classes today. I was getting tired of hearing Mrs. Guerrero scream and seeing Aksana visually eye fucking my April. I can not stand that vile thing. I am just waiting for the right moment to dispose of her carcass. April would hate me if I did anything to harm her but she tries to provoke it. Its only eight in the morning and the sun is still rising. I decided on early morning hunt to see what I could find for a snack. Here recently, prey has been very scarce and that means one of two things. Due to the University's construction, the wildlife have fled or someone or something is hunting here. It is weird but I seem to always feel like I am being watched or followed. I can never pick up on any unfamiliar scents so I know I must be overreacting. My stomach was rumbling loudly. Fuck, I am hungry. I need to find something. Raising my nose into the air, something was near and it was going to be my meal. Creeping into the bushes to get a better look, I saw a young buck. Boy, I was getting tired of deer but it was the only thing I could find. Aww, fuck it! I dashed toward the male creature by the time it caught onto me it was too late. I was already lunging at the animal biting into its neck and breaking the vertebrae instantly to prevent it from suffering. Mhmm meat.. finally.. I wasted no time devouring every savoury piece of my prize chomping at the sides first. Deer were my favorite prey but you get tired of the same thing. I want to mix it up at bit, maybe a mountain lion to practice my fighting skills for when I kill Aksana. Yes, I really have my mind set on killing her I don't care if April likes her or not. It's for her own protection.

After I got what I wanted off the carcass, I buried the remains quickly and decided to go home before April notices I am gone. I really doubt that she is really even up yet. My bestie has been acting different since her birthday. She seems to be studying a lot more… something that we always did together. I am not going to lie.. it hurts that she is being so distance and won't tell me why. Today I want answers. Why is she studying alone so much? Why doesn't she want me around anymore? Did she replace me with someone else…..is it Aksana? Did Aksana do something to her? That bitch..she better not be involved somehow. I looked around before shifting into my human form and walked onto the trail. Great thing about these woods is that there is a jogging trail in it so I can easily change back and it not look suspicious. I jogged off of the trail and headed back toward our apartment. Sneaking back in through the window, I was greeted by Mipsy, "Meow!" The orange cat rubbed up against my legs, her purring growing louder by the second.

"Shh! Baby, stay quiet." The cat nodded her head, What? She understands me but she kept nodding her head. I realized why she was doing that, she's watching my earring dangle up and down. Silly Mipsy, that's why I love you. Something was burning my nose, the scent that I despise more than dead animals. Aksana.. She was here.

I listened closely but I heard alteration between giggling and awkward silence. What is going on in there? What were they doing? I cracked the door trying not to make any noise. Observing what was going on in the living room, I was furious. The only thing I could see was Aksana on top of my April. That is the last straw. She touched her and I have no idea what they were doing. Aksana looked up and her eyes widened and she slowly got off Aj. Aj looked over to me and I spoke with a harsh tone, "What the hell is this?" I turned to Aksana. "and YOU! I told you not to touch her." I approached her slowly.** I am going to kill you, vampire. I specifically told you not to lay a finger on her. **

"Daisy.. it's ummm.." April was having trouble speaking and finally worked up the courage to finish. "Aksana and I… umm.. are .. together. We have been together.. for.. about two weeks now."

I turned to her. "What?... You didn't tell me...sooner." That explains her damn sneaking around and her supposed 'studying'. Everything she was telling me was a lie. April was lying to me… then again it's not April's fault. It is all on Aksana.

The foreign beauty placed her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it means that we get to spend more time together. She was just afraid that you would over react… that's all." **Told you she would be mine. I always get what I want. Soon.. she will be mine forever. You won't be able to stop it. I win, wolfie.**

"I am not mad at you, April," she sighed in relief, "I think… this is long over due.." I took ahold of the Lithuanian's hand and without warning smacked her right across her pretty face.

"Daisy! What the hell was that… " I heard April yell behind me.

Gripping Aksana by her shirt I slammed her back into the wall.** I am going to kill you bitch!**

**Hehe, you really think so come on. Is this all you got come on. Hit me. **I punched her across the face still gripping onto her shirt. I wasn't paying attention to what my bestie was yelling behind me. She finally fought back somewhat pushing me back away from her. **That's it. Try harder… that tickled. **As she approached me, I pounced on her in my human form and slammed her head into the floorboard. I am refusing to shift but I will make my point. "Get off me, you psychotic bitch!" The immortal woman screamed to make herself look innocent.

She managed to push me off of her while April didn't know what to do. "Stay the hell away from April! I mean it!"** I WILL rip your head off, I promise you that. **

"What the fucking hell was with that? Daisy Nicole! I am talking to you.." I didn't want to listen to her. I turned away and walked toward the door. I opened the door and Aj yelled again, "Don't you dare walk out that door! You need to apologize to Sana for your behavior. Nicole.!." God, I hate when she calls me by my middle name.

I was so furious… I was on the verge of shifting to kill Aksana. My hatred for her was clouding the fact that I do not wish April to know my secret. Aksana is lucky… very lucky.. "I am not apologizing for what she deserves…!"

**Aksana's POV**

SLAM! Finally, I can't really smell fucking wet dog as much. I can't believe she is so easy to provoke and now time to play innocent. I gripped my cheek where she slapped and punched me. "Why did… she do that to me April?" I sniffled trying to act all scared of the 'big, bad wolf'. Naturally, I could have just snapped her neck and the puppy would be bye-bye. Aj loves her bestie too much and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

She pulled me into an embrace keeping an eye on the door, she started to pat my head, "I don't understand …. I have NEVER seen her like that.. EVER!" My girlfriend planted a small kiss on my lips and spoke again, "I won't let her touch you ever again. I promise." Okay, I hope I can keep the innocent act going.

I started sobbing into her neck and mumbled, "If I knew this… I wouldn't have asked you out.. You don't need me ... tearing.. your friendship.. apart. It's all my fault!"

She lifted my chin up so I made direct eye contact with the beautiful, geek goddess. "This is HER fault, not yours! Ugh, I don't know what her deal is….I am going to get some answers when she comes back..I will not tolerate her acting like this." God, she was angry and going to be in control. It was kind of hot if you ask me. Everything about her was.. her voice.. the glasses… her eyes.. her short but somewhat curvy body. I could go on for days about what is so great about her. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the freezer. What is she doing? Aj walked back a few moments later.. she placed the ice pack on my face. "Here, this will help..." Not really, I don't even feel a thing… but yeah right. Humans feel things like this..

I shivered… "Brrr… ahaha. It is numbing my face. I am starting to feel better already, thanks honey." I kept her hand and the icepack on my cheek. I always long for her touch.

"Here Sana, I am going to make you feel better alright. Want to watch a movie?" I nodded my head still keeping that frightened act on. She skipped over to a shelf filled with DVD's and then skipped over to the DVD player and then flopped on the couch. "Come here. We are going to watch The Proposal. Do you want some vodka?" I nodded. April, it's only ten in the morning and you want to get wasted… That fucking wolf is going to turn her into an alcoholic but in a way it's kind of my fault. I have been provoking the werewolf… Maybe I should stop… NAH… Just this once..but I won't let her drink to much. The nerdy woman poured two glasses of the beverage and sat the bottle on the table. April could handle just a few drinks. What could happen? The Proposal.. what is that about? I guess I will find out. My geek goddess motioned me over to her and I obeyed. "Cheers!" She giggled as we both picked up the glass and drank the shot. Ugh, that's good stuff.

I laid down on the couch resting my head in her lap as she stroked my hair. This movie was about a umm.. publisher lady who was going to be deported back to Canada if she doesn't get engaged or something. Some guy named Andrew says he will marry her if she publishes his book and she agrees. Sorry, I have trouble getting some American films. The granny is played by Betty White so it has to be amazing, right? This couple is scamming the immigration services. One scene was the funniest so far. An eagle or some kind of bird takes the dog whose name is Kevin. It starts to fly away with it and the main woman ,Margaret, or whatever her name is, is chasing after the eagle while on the phone. Out of desperation, she throws the phone at the massive bird and it drops the dog. Margaret catches Kevin and the bird starts chasing her to reclaim the dog as its prey. Some reason, she ends up holding up her phone and the bird snatches that instead. Take the dog, I need that phone, Margaret yelled as she chased after the bird. "Hahaha!" We both laughed as we took another shot.

Sometime during the movie, I left the room momentarily to put away the vodka bottle because I felt like we didn't need to get to wasted. "To the windows… to the walls.." What the hell? "To the sweat drop down my balls..." Do I wanna know? I walked back to the living room to see April dancing along with the movie. "To the windows.. to the windows..to the walls… to the walls...To sweat drop down my balls... to all you bitches crawl…" April was singing loudly as she was wiggling her hips around. It was adorable to see her dance like this but this was hilarious. She was drunk if she was going to dance like this. "to all skeet skeet motherfucker..to all skeet skeet got dang..To the windows.. to the windows..to the walls… to the walls...To sweat drop down my balls... to all you bitches crawl…to all skeet skeet motherfucker..to all skeet skeet got dang." She singing the same parts over and over again while dancing the same as Margaret. I don't want to ruin this moment. I wish I could record this and show her when she sobers up. "Wooo Whoo Whoo whoo!" She giggled as she shook her ass while whipping her hair around. "Let me see you get low you scared you, scared! Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared! Let me see you get low you scared you, scared!Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared! Now stop and wiggle it! Now stop and wiggle it!" She sang as she wiggled her butt. After that she just so happened to turn to me and she froze. She blushed as if she was embarrassed, "Umm… how much of THAT.. did you see?" She was referring to her singing about sweaty balls.. I think and her sexy dancing. I have yet to understand American music..but those lyrics are the strangest yet.. I said yet..

"I saw the WHOLE thing, honey." I flopped back on the couch. "Now … no more vodka for you missy."

"Okay… but I am not that drunk," she pouted. I glared at her. That was a lie if she ever told me one. "Okay, maybe I am drunk." She finally admitted. "Let's just forget that happened okay.."

"Sorry but I am never going to forget that, hon!" I chuckled as I cuddled next to her to finish watching this movie.

**Daisy's POV**

**Hours later…**

I decided that I was not going to go back home for a while longer; all I would hear would be April bitching at me for hitting her 'girlfriend'. Just her saying that word frustrates me to a point. April was mine and that thing took her away from me. I have broken her heart and now she probably won't forgive me. For once, I wasn't going to rely on human food, tonight I am going to hunt for some big prey. Big as in bears and mountain lions. Practicing my fighting skills is my top priority so heading toward the mountain areas outside of town was my best bet. That is where all the fun creatures are.. the ones that actually fight back.. I want a thrill. If I don't take out my anger on something soon or my skinny ass is going back and ripping Aksana's head off. Dashing through the forest toward the mountains, that damn eerie feeling came over me again. Something is following me? Turning my head back, I saw nothing and continued on my way. Thankfully, there was a river near by so I can rehydrate myself, running takes a lot out of me. Drinking the clean water from the river, I saw shadows beneath the water...fishes. I want some fish. I do not remember the last time I have consumed seafood so why not. Like a complete moron, I leaped into the cold ass water and tried to grab some fish. I failed but I cooled off and probably just made enough noise to attract anything to me. Shaking the water off my fur, I stared up at the moonlight. It's pretty. I wish all nights were like this; it seems like it would be perfect if I just had someone to share this night with. Being the only werewolf sucks.. Am I really the last of my kind? Not a clue.

Rawr! Rawr! Oh fuck! Is that what I think it is? I turned to see this decent sized mountain lion hissing at me and remained still. I was in it's territory and it was ready to chase me out or kill me. Bingo. This is what I want. I need this practice and I am starving. My stomach was rumbling and I realized that I was going to kill and eat this big kitty. Without hesitation and recklessly, I charged at the massive cat and it charged for me as well. Attempting to pounce on the creature, it overpowered me knocking me down. Out speeding it, I managed to bite into the shoulder of the beast but that didn't stop it, in fact, that did not even slow it down. I jumped back trying to anticipate its movements. The fat fucker charged at me and jumping back to avoid its strike; it managed to claw my stomach. Arf! I yelped, I didn't think I would suck this bad at fighting a mountain lion. The massive lion was huge compared to me and it was approaching and fast. Avoiding its second attempt to pounce on me, I jumped onto it and bit into its neck. It hissed in agony as I could see the blood dripping down the cougar's neck, soaking its fur. It shook me off with monstrous strength and I knew right at that moment, I was going to die. Fuck this! I am making a run for it or… should I try to fight it.

I heard snarling but it wasn't from me or the massive puma in front of me. That sounds like a wolf and it was getting closer by the second. Suddenly, the puma fell to the ground while the mysterious wolf was biting into its neck. After about a minute of struggling, the creature accept its harsh fate and slowly passed from the injuries. How did this wolf overpower the cougar so easily? It probably didn't break a sweat. I gazed at the massive, black wolf as it's yellow eyes just stared back at me. Is it going to hurt me? Please, no! I don't want to die yet! Shit! The wolf approached a few feet closer and motioned me with it's head. What does it want? The wolf placed it's paw onto the body of the cougar. I don't understand. It sat down and starting to feast on the deceased animal. The mystery wolf motioned me again by moving it's head. Is it wanting me to come over there? Slowly making my way toward the massive wolf, it nudged it's nose into the corpse and pushed it slightly toward me. The wolf wants me to eat with it? Not arguing with the massive animal, I started to feast on the prize I did not even kill.

After about ten minutes or so of the awkward silence, we finished feasting on the carcass. The wolf stood up and started to walk away as I stumbled to my feet. Ugh, I forgot about that cut on the stomach I got. **Wait! **I tried to communicate with the wolf… like it is going to answer me back.

I started to walk away when I heard something.** Did you just talk to me? **Woah! Hold on a minute! What the hell? The wolf just answered me back… that means...he must be like me.. His voice was deep and it sounded hot but I swear I have heard it before. Maybe at school, I doubt it?

**I can ask you the same thing. I thought I was the only werewolf around here. **Finally, another one of my kind near me, suddenly I do not feel so alone anymore. What are his motives? Is he a good werewolf or does he have evil intentions? I can't think that yet; I do not even know who he is. I need to know who this mystery wolf is.

He approached me slowly and cocked his head looking down toward the ground. What is he doing? **You are injured. You need to get that wound tended too. **He spoke with a hint of concern for me in his voice.

**I am fine. This is nothing. **I spoke to him with a cocky tone, I was lying through my brainwaves right now. The wolf just narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head. He could tell I am in a lot of pain. **Okay.. I am totally in a lot of pain right now.**

**I can tell that. Come on, I will tend to that injury. You won't make it back on foot though. **He then decided to shifted in front me. I gazed at the mystery man as he became visible to me. He was a tanned skinned gentleman over six feet tall. The man had black hair trailed along his back stopping half way. He was muscular built and might I add really good looking. Wait a minute, I know him! His name is.. Roman Reigns. Roman is the quarterback for our University's football team. He is a quiet individual, who talks to very few people, mainly his close friend. He is so mysterious and secretive and that makes me curious about him. Roman looked at me and stated, "I can't tend to your wound as a wolf. I don't bite to hard.. you can shift, I won't tell anyone." Doing as he said, I changed back into my human form. Staring at him, he asked me. "Haven't I seen you before?" Nodding my head, he placed his finger on his clan. What the hell is he doing? Well, at least he isn't a total douche. "Your name is Daisy, right? You were on the wrestling team last year, right?"

"Wow." He cocked his head. "I am surprised that you actually know who I am, Roman."

He smiled, "I know, Daisy. I just don't talk a lot. Now come, let's check that wound out." I kind of forgot about that, it really stings though. He removed his black tanktop and asked me. "May I?" Referring to lifting up my shirt slightly so he can examine my wound, I nodded. He lifted up my shirt just a little enough to look at the wound, and leaned me closer toward him. It made me realized why I couldn't pick up his scent, he smells like body spray because he is an athlete. His hands trailed toward my back and I felt the fabric of his tanktop wrapped around my stomach. I groaned slightly as the tanktop was tied around my stomach to stop the bleeding. "That will stop the bleeding until I can treat it properly."

"Thank you Roman! You don't have to do that." He is just a nice werewolf, thank god.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere I can treat that." I nodded in agreement as he crouched down in front of me. "Hop on. It will save you the trouble of walking." I did what I was told. Climbing onto his back and wrapped my arms around him. After about ten minutes of Roman carrying me, we finally arrived at his apartment. "Here we are."

We walked through the door and Roman was greeted by another man. "Roman, dude, you finally made it back. I was getting bored-" The man turned to me.

That is Seth Rollin, another member of the football team and Roman's closest friend. Seth was about an inch shorter than Roman and had shoulder length black hair with a massive blonde streak in it. He was muscular built but not as muscular as Roman in my opinion. "This is Daisy, Seth. I will be right back, come on Daisy, this way." I followed the older man to a room in the back.

Oh man, I am getting dizzy. Laying back onto the bed, as he brought in some kind of bandage. "May I?" He asked politely and I nodded in response. Ugh, it stings so much and the wound isn't even that deep. He gently wrapped the bandage around my stomach, trying not to hurt me too much. "There you go, now get some rest."

"I think I am okay enough to go home, Roman." I insisted.

"I assume I am the person that knows about you, right? You can not walk around with massive claw marks on your stomach." Crap, Roman had a major point. One, April would bitch at me for attacking Aksana and two, she would have a panic attack if she saw the bandages.

"You are the only one beside Aksana.."

"The new girl… how does she-"

"Roman, she is a vampire and she is dating my best friend." I lowered my head looking at the ground. Just that sentence bothered me. April and Aksana are together and there is nothing I can do about it. I refuse to accept it and I never will.

"A vampire huh? Great.. we have that to deal with. Aksana is with April?" He arched his eyebrow at me. Wow, the jock knows who April is too. "Just rest up and once you heal up, we will handle the vampire." I nodded and laid back onto his bed. "Don't worry about me, I am going to sleep out on the couch."

He is such a nice gentleman and more talkative though I had always assumed. I will finally have some help taking out Aksana. I wonder if April is even worried about me? What is she doing? Is she with Aksana? I hope not but nothing I can do in my condition right now. Shutting my eyes, I heard Seth talking to Roman. I don't want to be nosy but its hard not to hear assuming its quiet in the apartment. "Dude, why did you bring a chick back here?" Great, he already doesn't like me and I haven't even said hi to him.

"Seth, she was hurt and I treated her wound." Roman said bluntly. "She is staying as long as she needs." I smiled; he really is a caring individual.

"Why? You never let anyone but Dean stay here." Seth questioned the Samoan man.

"Seth, it is because she is like us. That's why."

**Author's Note: Do you honestly blame Daisy for how she reacted? I mean if I saw a vampire on top of my best friend, regardless of what they were doing, I would attack her too. Daisy and April seem to have argued or April is just very angry with the werewolf. Aksana provokes her and then plays all sweet and innocent to trick her girlfriend. Daisy went on a hunt and discovered something interesting. Another werewolf by the name of Roman Reign, he treats her wounds and takes her back to his apartment. What does Roman mean when he says "Seth it is because she is like us."? What are Roman's true motives? Will they kill Aksana? What will happen with Aksana and April? What about April and Daisy? Read to find out...**

**LOLOL At April dancing to that song and that scene out of the movie is fucking hilarious.. We decided we need some humor in this.. some yeah..**

**PS check out CallMeJoz and her stories.. they are amazing femslash goodies..**


	6. After the Attack

**Author's note: Last chapter, Daisy and Aksana seemed to have gotten in a small fight, well if you consider Daisy attacking Aksana and punching her a fight. April still of course thinks Aksana is innocent and the werewolf is to blame. Last chapter, Daisy befriended (sort of) another wereolf named Roman who treated her injuries. Will Daisy go home? Will she apologize to Aksana? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death**

**Pairings: ? Read to find out**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures**

**Aj's POV**

After Aksana and I finished the movie, she insisted that she went home because she didn't want to upset Daisy anymore and come between Daisy and I. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't convince her to stay. It wasn't her fault Daisy did that to her, Aksana didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what is wrong with Daisy and why she completely dislikes my Aksana. What she did to her was uncalled for and childish. I've never seen Daisy do something so violent, I knew she would be upset when she found out about us, but I never would have thought that she would attack her like that. Just wait until she gets back, I am going to tear her a new one. Because of her, my own damn girlfriend is scared to hang out with me, none the less come over our house anymore. I'm not exactly sure what time she is coming home but I know it will most likely be late. Actually I'm going to wait until tomorrow, I gotta make sure Aksana is ok plus I don't feel like looking or talking to Daisy today.

The next morning when I went to see if Daisy was in her room, she wasn't there. I swear I am going to have to put an alarm on that damn window. Why she doesn't just use the door, I will never know. But she will come home eventually and I will be waiting for her. I have to get to class now. I have Anatomy today with Nattie and Kofi. Then after class we always go to the library to study. But this time we decided to hang out in the campus coffee shop.

"Wait so you're telling me she just walked in and then attacked Aksana?" Asked my friend Kofi. He originally is from Ghana but his parents moved to America when he was younger. He has shoulder length black dreads and beautiful chocolate skin. He is almost like the male version of me, we both love comic books and video games. You can only imagine the nonsense Daisy put him through when I introduced him to her. But she eventually gave in and started to like him. I even introduced them to Aksana, and are ok with her being my girlfriend. So why won't Daisy accept her too!?

"Pretty much. In all the years I've known her, she has never done anything like that. I guess she really doesn't like Aksana or the idea of her being my girlfriend." I sighed as I sipped my drink.

"Aj don't say that, you know how she was with us. Just give her time to really get to know her. And I know she will eventually come around." Nattie comforted me.

"Yea but she didn't attack either of you. I love Daisy, she is my sister, and I like Aksana she's my girlfriend. But right now I feel like I have to choose between them, and I don't want to do that. I honestly don't know what I should do."

"Yea it sounds like its just Daisy, who doesn't want to try. Have you seen her yet today?" Kofi asked.

"Nope. To be honest I dont even know if she came home last night. I'm kind of worried but at the same time I don't really care." I spoke simply.

"Hmph, well you can worry no more because there she goes right there." Natalya spoke pointing out the window towards Daisy walking with two other guys.

"Whoa is that Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins!?" Kofi said in astonishment

"Who are they?" I asked really confused.

"Really April?" Nattie said a little disappointed. "They are on our school's football team. They are our star players." Well that explains why I don't know who they are, I don't watch sports. Only sport I followed here is wrestling and that was only because Daisy was on the team. Well, Nattie is my only friend on the team so I pay attention every so often.

"Hey I don't even watch football so how was I supposed to know?"

"Well Roman is our quarterback, Seth is one of our star running backs. And usually they hang with Dean who is also a running back. They work together like a machine its crazy how good they are." Kofi explained

"Yea Seth is like inhumanly fast so is Roman, its like they are some sort of animal with crazy good senses for football." Nattie added.

"Ok so then what is she doing hanging with them?" I asked not taking my eyes off her as she walked with them.

"That's the question we are all wondering." Nattie said plainly.

"Okay well I'm going to see where they are going. I will see y'all later." And with that I left the coffee shop and headed in the direction they were going. It's kind of hard to follow someone when you can barely see over the people in front of you. I guess I was too busy trying to see where they went that I accidentally bumped into someone. Fuck here we go again I hate falling down.

"Whoa there! That was a close one you almost fell." Said the guy I bumped into as he caught me before I fell. He had a British accent, with curly black hair. He must be at least 6'7 because he looks like a giant compared to me.

"Yea sorry about that I was just caught up in doing something that I forgot to pay attention." I murmured still trying to find where Daisy and the guys went.

"Next time you should be a little more careful before you get seriously hurt." He spoke.

"I know I'm sorry but I gotta go. Thank you for not letting me fall." I said as I gave him a quick hug and kept moving. I know its kind of weird to hug random people but I am in a hurry so I didn't have time to think I just did. But my efforts were pointless because I lost them. Fuck! She isn't going back towards our apartments because that is in the opposite direction they were walking. Whatever I guess I will just go see what Aksana is doing right now, I know she doesn't have class on Wednesdays.

So I just pulled out my cell phone and called her. After three rings she answered.

"Mmm hello?" She murmured in a thick Lithuanian accent.

"Hey its Aj."

"Yeah I know. I can recognize my girlfriends voice anywhere." She spoke softly. It only made me blush when she called me her girlfriend.

"We're you sleeping?"

"Yea but its ok if you wake me up out of my sleep. Why whats up?"

"Oh, nothing I was bored so I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something?" I spoke innocently. She just giggled

"Alright how about you just come over to my place and we can just cuddle and watch a movie. That way I don't have to worry about getting beat up for kissing you."

"Hey I really am sorry for what happened the other day. I don't know why she did that to you." I pouted.

"Its ok babe I'm fine now. So just hurry your cute self over here and you can kiss me till I'm all better. I'll text you my address." She said calmly

"Ok see you in a few."

"Ok bye." And with that she hung up. A few seconds later I got a message from her of her address so I got up and headed in her direction.

It was only a three minute walk from where I was to where she lives. She lives in the condominiums on the west side of campus. She lived on the top floor of the building. If there is one thing I know for sure is that these condos aren't the cheapest of places to live on campus. And I know the condos that are on the top floors are normally the most expensive ones… but thats none of my business. When I got to her door I knocked and then waited. A few seconds later, Aksana opened the door and I nearly passed out she looked so hot. She was wearing nothing but a black and blue striped bra and a pair of shorts that were black and left nothing to the imagination. And the best part is its for my eyes only.

"Oh you made it! You just going to stand there or what?" She smiled snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh umm yea." I stuttered as I walked in and she closed the door behind me. Her place was very nice, they walls were grey with fancy line patterns on it in black. The furniture was either red or black. It gave off a very gothic but yet classy vibe altogether. I like it its pretty cool, minus how cold it is in here.

"Welcome to my home!" She smiled before she pulled me in for a hug. Lucky me, my face landed right in her chest so I'm happy. She then pulled away and gave me a strange look. "Nobody followed you here right?" She asked suspiciously

"No not that I know of. Why?"

"Oh you know those crazy college guys down there sometimes try to follow me home. And you were headed here so you can never be too sure." She nervously chuckled.

"Yea but hey I would follow you home too, you're beautiful." I smiled. She just smiled two and then leaned down and kissed me.

"You're beautiful too. But come lets watch a movie on Netflix." She suggested as she let me go and lead me to her bedroom. "Feel free to make yourself at home. I already opened it so you can just use the remote over there to find something you want to watch." She said as she took my backpack from me put it to the side and pointed to the bed where the remote sat. So I just kicked of my shoes and climbed onto the bed. Her bed surprisingly was very comfortable, I found it cute because she had a small Lithuanian flag blanket that sat on top of her blankets. "Are you hungry? I'm not exactly sure what you people eat during movies in America."

"Umm do you have any popcorn?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure I never really got a chance to really go shopping yet so if you want you can come take a look." She said. I just nodded and followed her into the kitchen, I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked it looks so good in those shorts. "Ok you can raid my kitchen for whatever you want to eat if you can find it." She said simply as she sat back and let me search for something to eat. Out of instinct I checked the fridge first. There really wasn't much in there just some milk, a couple eggs, some yogurt, a couple pieces of fruit… and like three bags of blood. Wait! What!?

"Ummm babe?" I asked cautiously as I turned to look at her. I really hope she isn't some sort of psycho killer who collects her victims blood and puts it in bags in her fridge.

"Yea Aj?"

"Why do you have blood in your fridge?" She just gave me some sort of psychotic look like I wasn't supposed to see these. Oh fuck! She then started to inch closer to me… then just busted out laughing.

"Jeeze Aj calm down I'm not a psycho killer. Those are just for my acting class I take here. We are working on a horror play and we needed fake blood and I said I would bring some in." She laughed.

"That's not funny. I thought I was going to die!" I pouted. She just smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, but I would never kill you. You're too cute to kill." She smiled.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Yea but you love it."she smirked before she gave me a kiss. "How about we just order take-out?"

"Ok but I get to choose what kind of pizza we order." I spoke as I pulled away. She just gave me another kiss.

"Anything for you hon." And from there she called the pizza place on campus and ordered a pizza for us. We then settled on watching Horton Hears a Who. Yea I know that is a kid movie but it's so funny and I love Dr. Suess.

**Aksana's POV **

Wow I really didn't think Aj would buy the whole fake blood thing. What?! I can't exactly just run around campus sucking blood from whoever I want. Well I could, the guys around here are so gullible, I probably could suck their blood and none of them would probably mind. I can control my urges and I can settle for these bags of blood I took from the hospital. I know what kind of sick fuck steals blood from a hospital? But its that or I just kill randoms and drink their blood, I've never been one to kill people. And the last thing I need is for people to catch on to me. So if I have to drink blood from a bag so be it… but I eventually will get a craving for fresh warm blood. But I will deal with that craving later, right now I want to spend time with my girlfriend.

I must say everything seems to be going good between Aj and I. The necklace I made for her is doing its job, now with that stupid dog gone, I can really focus on Aj. But for some reason she doesn't smell like dog, but more of like a scent that I haven't smelled in almost over 80 years. Theoretically I am only ninety, and if you did the math correctly, that means I was re-born in 1924. Yea I know, I'm a baby but I have seen a lot. That scent was very subtle on her but I can't be entirely sure lots of people could have a cologne or perfume that smells that way. I dunno but it can't be, if it is I hope Aj didn't give off my scent or were going to be in some trouble.

**Roman's POV**

Today Daisy, Seth and I decided to skip classes today and head into the woods for a training session. I figured if we are going to take out Aksana out without being injured, we need to be able to function as a team. We walked on the jogging trail until we got away from the campus. Plus, I am starting to get a little hungry and why not all go together. "Roman.. did you pick up on that earlier?" The younger werewolf asked me.

"Pick up on what?" I turned back to her and Seth. What was she sensing that I wasn't?

"I keep feeling like that we are being followed. Please tell me, that I am not the only one." She spoke while turning back to look behind her.

"Geez, Daiz. If we are, don't you think we would sense it. I can't pick up a thing." Seth reasoned with the woman.

"I guess so. Let's head out."

She shifted and starting walking into the forest. We shifted as well. Then she flopped down onto the ground, shit, she is being affected by the injury. The silver wolf started rolling around in the dirt. **Ahh, that feels so much better now. **I cocked my head at her and she looked at me. **What? My back was itching and… itchy itchy! **That wolf starting nipping at her back. This woman was something else. I have known Daisy for less a day and well she seems so cool. I took her back to my apartment to tend to her injuries, of course Seth flipped out because naturally I really don't talk to females. After I explained that she was like us, Seth seemed to kind of calmed down a bit. That second she talked to me in her wolf form, that changed everything. At first, I thought she was an ordinary wolf and I wasn't going to let a puma kill one of us. When I found out what she was, I was relieved. I could understand Seth and why he naturally wouldn't allow others near us, we can barely tolerate our team. Seth and I grew up together, we are like brothers.. no he is my brother. We trained with each other and together we became stronger. Our best friend, Dean my other brother, found out what we were and he was cool with it. Ambrose is the crazy one of the group. It's true. Dean hasn't meet Daisy yet but I am sure that he will like her. The silver wolf looked at us finally done with her silly scratching. **Sorry, I am done now. **

**Roman, are you sure we should be training out here in daytime? **Asked the brown wolf that was my brother.

**You have a point, I guess we will just go see Dean. He will probably be over at at football field flirting with the cheerleaders.**We all shifted back and starting walking toward the field where Dean would be at.

"Do we have to go near the cheerleaders?" The brunette groaned as we starting walking in the direction of the field.

"Come on Daiz, all the cheerleaders are babes. They are oh so hot!" We both just rolled eyes at the younger man. For once, I really agree with Daisy on this. I can not stand the cheerleaders at this University, they all think they are better than everyone else. "What don't give me that look, guys? You have your opinions and I have mine."

Finally we arrived at the field and searched for Dean but we were greeted by someone else, "ROMIEEE!" I heard a preppy cheerleader voice call out to me. I recognized that voice straight away. It was the voice of the captain of the squad, Eve Torres. She knows how much I hate that nickname. Great, now I have to deal with her. She was about the same height as Daisy and has a long, brown hair. She is about the same height as Daisy and has bright, green eyes. The pretty thing on her for me personally is her eyes; they are a blue-green color and they were so unhuman like. What can I say? I might not like a woman's personality but I can love their eyes or body. Eve is one of those people that think she can get whatever she want because she is miss thing. I couldn't stand her. I dislike her with a burning passion but she obviously has a thing for me. Please, someone get her away from me, she is coming closer. She hugged me and then spoke to me again, "Romie, where have you been I missed you?" I mentally facepalmed as I watched Seth check her out. Could that skirt.. well uniform be anything shorter? She clapped her hands together and turned back to Seth and shot him a glare.

"He was avoiding you because NO ONE likes you!" I heard Daisy speak from behind. Eve motioned me to move since Daisy was standing directly behind me. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"What did you just say to me Sanders? Romie, why is she hanging out with you? She ain't nothing special." Eve groaned as she stared down the brunette but I told tell the younger woman wasn't afraid. I wonder why. "You aren't good enough to hang out with the football team and myself. I-"

"I am not good enough? At least, I am real!" Eve gasped in disbelief. "Yeah Torres! I heard you talking about your implants." The older woman was admitting a low growl. "What's the matter? Are you mad that Romie won't hang out with you but will hang out with me?" I normally hate when women call me that but I will let it slide because it wasn't Eve. Daisy threw a wink at the cheerleader and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh snap!" Seth commented about Daisy's remarks earning him another glare from Eve. This werewolf is the first one to stand up to Eve and her bullshit; no one else will, not even the team. Finally, someone is but I would… that would probably get me a kick in the nuts and I refuse to attack a woman.

"What's go on over here!" I heard another voice call out. Oh boy, that was voice of the cheer squad coach, Mrs. Benshoof. Nora was about five and a half feet tall and had medium length, dark,brown hair. Her eyes were blue and she was possibly in her mid thirties… I think. She doesn't look it though. The older woman wasn't like the squad; she wasn't full of herself. She wasn't cocky and I respect her about that. She also gained the nickname Mighty Molly..so some people call her that.. She earned that nickname when she dressed up in this superhero get up and stopped two people from breaking in the women's apartments. Mighty Molly wore this silver headband and a bright, pink cape. Her outfit was mostly black but had a pink V-shape torso. In the center of the torso underneath the breast area was a circular symbol with the letter M in the center. I respect her for trying to protect the woman and she was able to scare them off with her trusty frying pan. "Torres! Get over here! Don't be starting drama!"

"But Mrs. Benshoof, I am no-" Eve tried to speak in her defense.

"But nothing, now Torres!" The older woman yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" She started to walk away. "This isn't over not by a longshot." Now, she was finally out of my sight.. well further away from me.

"Finally, the barbie doll has shut up. Can we please get out of here now? Daisy let out a groan groan, growing impatient by the second and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, we just have to find Dean."

"Yo Roman!" I heard someone call for me and I knew instantly who it was. It was the person we were looking for, Dean. Dean is my brother… well metaphorically, we are very close. He was barely taller than me and was muscular but not overly muscular. Ambrose was older than Seth by like six months and younger than me by like seven months. He has short, brown hair that was normally greased back or other times he lets it curl. He wore a white tanktop and blue jeans. He turns back to Eve and the other cheerleaders and then turns back to us. "Who is the bitch that got Eve all pissed off? I swear if she starts shooting fire, I am running for my life." I pointed to Daisy. "Are you the one that told Eve off?" She nodded and Dean laughed. "Man, you are awesome. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" There Dean goes hitting on her.. like he does to every woman. I just glared at him.. he doesn't know her. Typical Ambrose.

She chuckled and a slight shade of pink form on her cheeks. I just simply rolled my eyes. "No, it hurt when I rose out of hell." She spoke sarcastically.

"Oh, so that's why you are so hot!" Dean commented back.

"Dean, you are crazy. That girl isn't 'your type'," Seth spoke using air quotes. Seth was telling him in a easy way that she is a werewolf. I told Daisy that Dean knows about us and will keep her secret as well. He looked over to her and back at us.

"Ohhh! I understand now. Well anywho, who is up for playing some Call of Duty: Blacks Ops.. zombie mode?" Dean asked. I just groaned. "What's the matter, Romie? You afraid you going to lose." I HATE when he calls me Romie...

"Hell no! I am just hungry."

"Let's make it interesting.. whoever dies the most has to buy everyone some pizza." Seth said perking everyone's interest.

"Deal! I want to choose the map first!" The brunette said all cheerful like. Dean just looked over at her like she was crazy, I know, Dean, a woman playing video games is very rare. I think that too, another reason why she fits in with us. She speaks her mind, she loves video games and she is a werewolf. Need I say more? "Let's play Nuketown!" I love the challenge.

I smirked, "You are so on. Prepare to be buying me pizza guys."

"Romie, I won't lose!" I admired her confidence. Romie… I still hate that nickname that Eve gave me.. that bitch but with her it was less annoying.

"You guys will soon find out that I am the best," Seth added in.

"Shut up Seth! We all know you suck. I am the best at this game." Dean spoke I guess trying to impress Daisy.

"Well come on! Put your money where your mouth is! Let's go." She said all we all walked off. Daisy and I were walking ahead of the others. "Roman?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea on how we are going to get rid of that vampire." She asked while admitting a low snarl.

"We will have to figure that out later. I can't think on a empty stomach." Well, it's true. A man needs his food and lots of it. "Don't you think you should go home and check on April?" Daisy groaned in response.

"No thanks. I don't want to hear bitch at me. I will give her more time to cool off. What are you getting bored of me already?" She asked while chuckling. "Or… are you afraid that YOU are going to have to buy me pizza?"

Oh, she is trying to motivate me, isn't she? "Do you really think that you are better than me?"

"Well, let's make a little bet just between us then." I smiled. She really is a confident one, isn't she? "Whoever dies the most has to take the other one out to eat. Deal..or are you scared?" She asked with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Fine.. just so you know I eat a lot so bring your whole wallet.."

She just chuckled and then spoke again, "Stop your staring at my ass Dean before I stomp yours."

"But.. its just there!" Dean explained. We all just laughed. He is such a pervert but sometimes I am too but not often. I just had this gut feeling that her and April wouldn't be talking for a while… and that I was about to lose all the money in my wallet.

**Author's Note: So this is probably my favorite chapter so far, I don't know why really. We were introduced to Kofi, Aj friend, who seems to be confused on why Daisy would attack Aksana. We learned a little more about Roman and Seth. We also were introduced to Dean, who seems to be a womanizer. Eve, who is a cheerleader that thinks she is everything. Nora Benshoof aka Molly Holly aka Might Molly. I thought Molly Holly was under-rated and needed to be in more stories. Picture this: Mighty Molly chasing grown men around with a frying pan.. I love Molly Holly.. she is sooo fine. I LOLed writing that part. Also Aksana steals blood from the hostipal instead of killing people XD Lol. Eve and Nora are not important characters but we needed some humans. Will Daisy ever go back home? What will happen when she confronts April? Will Aksana be there? What will happen? Will Mighty Molly finally whack someone with her frying pan? Some of these questions might be answered in the next chapter... possibly..**

**Review... Favorite.. Suggest.. Predict.. All that jazz**

**Check out CallMeJoz if you haven't already for some amazing femslash..**

**Penis**


	7. A Display of Unthinkable Strength

**Author's note: Last chapter, April finally figured out that Daisy was hanging with Roman and Seth.. She tried to follow them but lost them. Aksana's secret was almost exposed but she was able to cover it up. Then they watched a movie together, they are adorable together. We were introduced to Kofi, Eve, Might Molly and Dean last chapter. So here are some questions.. Will Daisy ever go home? Will she stay with Roman and Seth? Will the werewolf finally accept Aksana? LOL PS.. I love writing Dean's character.. That is all.. What will happen? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death**

**Pairings: ? Read to find out**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures**

**Aksana's POV **

Since that stupid dog is out the way, it has been a lot easier to focus on my April. So far everything has been going smooth I really think I made a great choice in choosing my other eternal half. I mean if anything I think Aj looks even hotter since I semi transformed her. And if that is what she looks like only half way I can't wait until everything is completed. It shouldn't be hard because Aj is stuck to me like glue, thats ok though I'm head over heels for her all I need is time… Haha I have all the time in the world really, I just need somebody to spend it with. But for now I'm just going to call Aj and see what she is doing. So I called her and after two rings she answered.

"Hey you! I was just thinking about you!" She said happily.

"Well I was thinking about you too thats why I called." I smiled.

"Awe... I miss you."

"I miss you too, so I was wondering what are you doing for the rest of the day today?" I asked I feel like taking my girl on a date today.

"Umm I don't know… What do you think I should be doing?" She said cutely.

"You should probably put on something cute but casual, and wait for me to come pick you up." I suggested.

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno we can figure that out later just be ready in about half an hour."

"Okay I can do that."

"Great see you in a few. Bye!"

"Bye!" And with that I hung up the phone and got ready. I had class this morning so really all I have to do is re-do my hair and make-up. I took my time though I want to make sure I look good for Aj. After I finished I got in my car and headed over to pick up Aj. When I got there I got out the car and walked up the the door and knocked. A couple seconds later Aj opened the door and boy did she look cute. She had on a gray sweater with the Batman symbol on the chest, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black Chucks.

"Umm yea, I'm here to pick up my super cute girlfriend. Is she in there?" I smiled as I slowly started to walk in. "She's about 5'2, long black hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Have you seen her, it can't be you because you are a total hottie?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her. She was blushing and had the biggest smile on.

"Well I don't think she would mind if you took me on a date instead." She giggled.

"Ok but I hope she won't get jealous."

"Oh she won't trust me." She reassured before she put her arms around my neck and began to make out with me. I just can't get enough of her, I can only imagine how sexy she will be when everything is complete.

"Ok you ready to go?" I asked after I pulled away.

"Yea." She spoke before she gave me a peck on the lips.

"Ok well then lets go." I smirked as I let her go and held out my hand for her to take, which she did. I then lead her outside and into my car. I then drove off to our first destination.

"Where are we going?" She asked for like the tenth time.

"You don't like surprises do you?" I asked she shook her head no. "Well if you must know we are going to go paint our pots we made on our first date." I smiled as we pulled into the parking lot of the _Ceramic Barn_.

"Oh I totally forgot about those. Oh I'm so excited to see how they turned out!" She gushed. She is so cute when she does that.

"Yea I'm excited too. So lets go see what they look like." And with that we got out the car and went inside. After giving them our information cards they gave us last time, they gave us both an apron and lead us to a the room where you glaze your pots as they call it in the world of ceramics. Once we sat down they gave us our pots. Mine came out rather nice and so did Aj's for someone who hasn't worked with clay like this before. We then picked out colors to use. I chose red, gray, and black to match my living room because I need a new coffee table center piece. Aj chose the colors black, yellow, and gray I bet you can't guess why. When you paint ceramic pieces there is a specific way you should paint it so it comes out looking like a pro did it. I already knew that, but it doesn't look like Aj knows that so I figured I would help her.

"Hey, you know there is a trick to doing this?" I spoke looking at her.

"Oh really?" She said back.

"Yea here let me show you." I said as I moved my chair closer to her. I then wrapped my left hand around her waist and placed my right hand over her right hand. "See the trick is to brush in one direction for the whole pot." I began. I can feel her shiver as I talked, thats a good sign. That means she is mine for the biting. "And try not to overlap your strokes so that way some parts won't be brighter than others." I explained. As we just stared into each others eyes. That's great her eyes are sort of like mine, just it has more of a faint gold-ish color swirls in them. I can't wait for the day they completely turn yellow. I can tell she feels our connection.

"Thank you for showing me that." She murmured. "But what if I want to write words on it?" She grinned

"Well that depends what did you want to write?" I asked she just smiled and handed me the paintbrush that was in the yellow paint. She then placed her hand over mine and began to write on her pot. After a couple seconds she guides the brush back into the paint.

"Did I do it right?" She asked looking back at me as I read what it said. It read, 'AM+AR= :)' I couldn't help but smile it was so cute. So I kissed her on the cheek.

"I think you did it perfectly!"

"Well I learnt from the best." She giggled, so I just kissed her again.

"Then you are very welcome! But lets finish up here I'm hungry." I spoke as I pulled away from her and continued to glaze my pot. We continued to paint for the next ten minutes before we finished and cleaned up. Now all that is left is for them to fire the pots again so that way the glaze turns glossy and becomes a ceramic piece, but really I just see another date with Aj in the future sometime.

When we finished up there it was about seven o'clock and the sun was starting to go down. As we were driving I got a great idea to have a dinner under the stars.

"Hey Aj?" I asked looking over at her.

"Yea?"

"This just hit me, but how do you feel about a dinner under the stars?" I asked hopefully. I could see her eyes light up with glee.

"Oh yes! Lets do that. There's a Wawa down the street from here. We can get food from there!" She exclaimed.

"Ok well then to Wawa we go!" I declared. We then headed off towards the Wawa, where we ordered our own hoggies and drinks. From there we headed to one of the open fields near campus. I already had a blanket in my trunk so we just used that.

"You know I've never had dinner under the stars." Aj stated as she finished her sandwich.

"Well I'm glad I could be your first." I smiled as I finished mine.

"I'm glad too... But its a little chilly out" she trailed off leaving me to complete it. Its funny because its actually still pretty warm outside, but sometimes she gets a little nervous and won't say exactly what she wants, I think its pretty cute though. So I just smiled and pulled her towards me and put her in between my legs. That way she could lean back on me and I can easily wrap my arms around her.

"Well then I guess I will keep you warm. Just lean back on me." And she leaned back and I snaked my arms around her waist. "Is this better?"

"Yea I feel alot better now, and I'm a lot more comfy." She smiled looking back at me, so I smiled and kissed her. "Hey Sana?"

"Yea?"

"What's it like over in Lithuania?"

"Well for starters it was actually pretty nice. I mean where I grew up in Alytus, life there was good. My parents didn't have much but it was enough to put me through school and for me to take up bodybuilding when I turned sixteen. But it is a small town and it didn't really offer anything that peaked my interest, so I decided to save up my money so I could move here to America. That way I have more opportunities to be successful in life." I spoke leaving out the real reason why I moved from Lithuania in 1940. I moved over to Switzerland because they were a neutral country during World War II. And because I got tired of drinking the blood of my fellow Lithuanians, plus I love Swiss chocolate.

"Oh that sounds nice. Do you like it here in America?"

"Yea there is a lot more opportunities and freedom here." I shrugged looking up at the stars

"Yea I like it here too." She giggled. I just kissed her on the cheek.

"You're so cute! On a completely random note what do you think about supernatural things like vampires, werewolves, fairies, ghost and stuff of that nature? Its just since we watched that Underworld movie I recently finished watching the series, and I want to know what you think." I asked with half truth. To be honest I just want to know how she feels about vampires, because I don't want to scare her when she finds out about my secret.

"Umm… I think its pretty cool. I mean I think it would be pretty cool to be able to transform into a wolf at night during full moons" Unfortunately those damn wolves can change whenever they want. "but it would also be pretty cool to have fangs and fly all over the place. But in actuallity I'm kinda scared of those kinds of things, I prefer to keep my blood in my body and my body in one piece." She shrugged. Well for one not all vampires can fly... but I can run pretty fast.

"Oh well I love vampires. I think they are pretty cool. If anything I would love to be a vampire." I said honestly.

"How come? I mean eventually you would probably get tired of walking around on Earth. And can you imagine all the heartbreaks you would suffer if you fall in love with mortals?" She protested.

"I don't think its that bad things are always changing in the world so it could only give you more of a reason to want to live forever. As far as heartbreaks you just have to find that special someone who wouldn't mind becoming a vampire with you forever." I reasoned as we gazed into each others eyes.

"You know what that does make sense, I do want to be there when they create flying cars."

"So then we can be vampires together." I smiled. Calm down I'm not going to bite her.. Not yet at least. From there we just talked until it got pretty late like about nine. So we drove back to Aj's place after many pleas to go over there. When we got there, Aj figured we should watch a movie. I'm not exactly sure what movie it was because most of the time it was just me and Aj making out on the couch. Well that was until the door opened and she appeared, causing Aj to break our kiss and look up.

"Well how nice of you to finally come home." Aj said in a sarcastic tone as she glared at Daisy.

"Ugh why is she here? I thought I made it perfectly clear that she isn't welcome here?" Daisy growled.** I thought I made it clear as day your kind isn't welcome here! Or anywhere for that matter. **

I then sat up so now Aj was in my lap instead of straddling my hips. I just remembered I'm supposed to be playing the victim. "Babe maybe I should go. I don't want to start any trouble." **That's cute Wolfie. Come on, do you really think I'm scared of you? Aj's mine now she's already half way there, all thats left is for me to work my magic on that beautiful pulse point right on her neck. **

"No babe you should stay. You didn't do anything wrong." She reassured me before giving me a chaste kiss and then got off my lap. "Its just Daisy here owes you an apology." She said sternly as she slowly started to walk towards her.

"For once I agree with Aksana, yea you should leave. And there is no way in hell I'm going to apologize for something she deserved. So Aj if you could escort our unwanted house guest out that'd be great." Daisy said with a smirk. **What the fuck do you mean she's half way there?! I swear on your dead body if you slight as even think about sinking your stupid fangs into Aj, I promise you I will claw them out before you even get a chance to touch Aj again. **

"Daisy, Aksana is my girlfriend and I am her girlfriend she isn't going anywhere. She's my house guest so I want you to apologize to her for attacking her for no reason. And then maybe I might consider forgiving you. Because right now you are being a total bitch!" Aj growled as she inched closer to her.

"Aj stop its fine I'll just go and we can hang tomorrow." I reasoned as I got up and grabbed her arm. She just shook me off.** It's too late she is already mine and I didn't even have to touch her. Face it, you can't win this time.**

"No Aksana, it's not fine! She attacked you for no reason-"

"I had a reason and that was because I'm protecting you Aj! She is evil and is out to get me, and she is trying to corrupt you. She trying to take you away from me Aj! She's crazy!" Daisy said in her own defence.

**Oh man you wolves are so easy. Duh it wasn't hard I thought you would have noticed by now… lets just say that necklace she has on does more than make Aj look cute. **

"No Aj I'm not, I swear I would never purposefully try to break you two up. I just really wanted to fit in. I never wanted to cause any trouble between you two." I sobbed playing the victim. Aj just turned and gave me a hug.

**What the hell did you do to that necklace? I swear I will kill you if you bit her. **

"Hey please don't cry. I know you didn't mean to cause any of this, its not your fault ok?" She cooed as she held me and I just continued to 'cry' "Look at me." I looked up at her. "You did nothing wrong."

**I didn't exactly bite her… its more of me just seeing how she would be if she were like me. **

**What the hell is that suppose to mean? **

"No if I would have know it would cause so much trouble, I wouldn't have asked you out. I really didn't mean to ruin your friendship. Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore Aj, if Daisy has such a huge problem with us being together." I cried. She just placed her palms on my cheeks and wiped away my tears. She then gave me a soft kiss.

"No we are fine Aksana. I'm not letting you go don't listen to her you didn't do anything wrong." She cooed obviously taking my side.

**Its quite simple really but it gives her… abilities that other mortals don't have. **

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! Are you actually believing her? Those are the fakest tears I've ever seen. Come on Aj thats enough." Daisy spoke as she grabbed Aj's arm and pulled her away from me. Only for Aj's now heightened reflexes, because of the necklace, to quickly pull her arm away and push Daisy. And when I say push I mean she practically grabbed her by the shirt and threw her backwards, sending her crashing into the wall putting a pretty decent sized hole in the wall. I couldn't help but smile a little bit because she just displayed great strength.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She growled before she realized what just happened. I quickly wrapped my arms around her before she could have a chance to see if Daisy was ok. Both Aj and Daisy were staring at each other in utter disbelief.

**Oh and did I mention it gives her the same reflex speed and strength as me? I figured you would have noticed the gold-ish tint in her eyes like mine… but then again she doesn't hang out with you anymore. **

"Ah, what the fuck Aj! Gah, that hurt fuck!" Daisy groaned in annoyance and pain. She then got up and walked over to us. "The old Aj would never do anything like that. Look at you, this isn't the Aj I know." She then turned her attention to me. "I've had enough of you! And if you think I'm going to let you take her away from me… you have another thing coming you BLOOD SUCKING BITCH!" She spat. She then reached up and grasped the necklace I made for Aj and ripped it off her neck, threw it to the floor and stomped on it. Ahhh fuck! Shit part of me was in that 'jewel' and she just smashed it, so basically she just smashed a part of me. It unfortunately is a downside about charming a mortal with an object. But I don't think she knows that. And with that she just stormed out of the house.

I honestly don't give two shits about where she is going, but I am concerned about Aj. She hasn't said a single word since she threw Daisy. So I slowly released her, but she didn't move or say anything.

"You okay?" I asked in a very concerned voice. She slowly turned to face me, it looks like she is about to cry.

"What have I done?" She quivered. I just pulled her in for a hug. "I don't think I've ever been so mad, let alone did I know I was that strong." She lightly cried. "I didn't mean to hurt her, I think she is really mad now. Did you see how she just ripped off my necklace you gave to me?"

"April stop. It wasn't your fault you were just in the moment, you were just sticking up for me. So thank you for that. I just think she is jealous of what we have. Maybe she just feels neglected, I mean you almost never hangout with her anymore." I tried to reason.

"Ok but that doesn't gave her a reason to break my necklace. Its the one you got me…" she whined as she looked up into my eyes. "It ment a lot to me…and now its broken." She lightly cried into my chest. I just held her.

"Its ok I could always get you a new one if you want, or I can go see if I can get it fixed." I suggested.

"Really you would do that?" She asked as she looked up at me. I just leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Yea if it means that much to you." I smiled.

"Thanks you're the best. But I want to go to bed now." She spoke as she pulled away and picked up the shattered necklace up of the floor.

"Ok well I guess I will head out then." I spoke as I began to look for my keys. I then felt her grab me by the arm and turn me around. She then grabbed me by the face and began to make out with me.

"Will you stay with me? Its just I don't want to be alone tonight. Just stay with me until I fall asleep. Please just don't leave." She said in her best puppy dog face.

"Alright fine I will stay the night with you… but I don't have my pajamas."

"Well it looks like you are going to have to sleep in your bra and panties!" She smirked as she grabbed my hand and lead me to her room. "If doesn't matter because I don't like sleeping in pajamas anyways." She winked. Even when she's sad she can still be sexy as hell. Maybe I will start to sleep over more often.

**Daisy's POV**

I can't believe that thing did that to my April. She charmed that damn necklace, and it was slowly beginning to transform her into a vampire. I should have killed Aksana when I had the chance. Now April has the fucking strength of one, just one push sent me into the damn wall.. Lucky for me, I am not a full-blooded human or that would have probably killed me. Ever since April started to hang out with Aksana, she has changed and not for the better. She barely comes around me now but she can't see the evil in Aksana's eyes… like I can. She sees this sweet, innocent woman who I am just bullying. If only she could hear some of the things she has said to me, maybe she should believe me. And, no before you think anything, I do not have a thing for April. She is just the only family I have and the closest thing to a little sister that I will ever have. I just don't want her taken away from me. Is it wrong what I am doing though? Should I let her find out on her own about Aksana? Hell no! She could kill or try to turn my April at anytime.. Whatever, now I am bruised up all on my back and still have a massive wound on my stomach. So much for me going home.. I guess I will head back over to the guys..Shit can't get any worse for me, right?..

I knocked on the front door of the apartment and Roman answered the door. "Daisy? I thought you were going home?" He asked as Seth and Dean looked at me through the living room. One thing about us werewolves, we can sense the emotions of others and when we are wounded. Roman took one look and me and spoke again, "You're hurt..What the hell happened?" I followed him inside as he locked the door. "Don't tell me, you tried killing the vampire on your own didn't you?"

"Vampire… woah bro, you mean those things exist too.." Dean said obviously confused.

"I wish Roman.. April did this to me.." I said as I sat in the chair beside Seth. "Argh, Son of a bitch that hurts."

"How can April hurt you? She is just a human," Seth asked as Roman just glared at him.

"Long story… Aksana gave this necklace to April for her birthday. Apparently, vampires can charm objects now and April was slowly transforming into a vampire. I came home to them making out of the couch again and I demanded that Aksana left. Aj refused to make her leave and that thing started playing the innocent, little victim. While she was crying, she was talking to me telepathically and explained about the necklace. After a while, I tried calming April down. She grabbed ahold of my shirt and practically threw me into the wall. Aj has never ever gotten violent with me.. and..I was so furious. I walked over to my bestie and yanked the necklace off her neck and called Aksana a bloodsucking bitch! I threw the necklace on the ground and stomped it into a million pieces and then left." I explained as the guys listened. Dean was obviously so confused. Seth and Roman were admitting a low growl.

"This is getting too fucking insane for me." Dean said turning his attention toward me again. "Would you like me to rub your back?" He asked in a somewhat flirty tone. Normally, I would be mad but in a way, I knew he was trying to help. Roman glared at the man and Dean spoke again, "Don't give me that look bro. I am just trying to help, ya know. I mean I am useless in this whole vampire and werewolf thing unless..."

"Don't even go there Dean," Seth interrupted him before Dean can finished, "There is no way she is going to turn you. That means you two would be mated, man."

"I wouldn't mind that.." He spoke with a smirk. Did he really just suggest that?

"No." Roman stated bluntly. "Being like us Dean, it has it's perks but it is also a curse. You live a life of solitude and you have to live your whole life without being able to tell anyone what we really are. We never got the chance at a human life, we were born this way."

"I guess you're right, but dudes I am turning in for the night. I will see you guys in the morning." Dean spoke as he walked into another room, leaving our sight.

"Man, I am exhausted. I am going to bed as well, night guys," Seth stated as he also walked into another room.

"Night guys," I yelled.

"Night!" I heard both man yell back at me.

Roman looked over at me and asked, "Do you want to get some rest?"

"No..." I stated as I began to sob lightly burying my face into my hands. "I wish that I could do something… I am powerless to do anything. Why would she do that to me.. Why.."

"Hey, I don't need to see you cry." He stated as he sat beside me and rubbed my back trying to comfort me. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I shook my head no. "Let's see, well since I did lose that bet between us. Why don't we go to my favorite restaurant to eat tomorrow? That should make you feel a little better, right?" I perked my head up to look at him at the mention of food. I think I forgot to eat today so I was starving and I found it really sweet for him to offer. I was just messing around about the bet thing.

"Thanks, Romie. That's so sweet of you." I smiled at him.

"There you go, that's the smile I was looking for. Do you want me to stay up with you?" I nodded yes to the older man. "Want to kill some zombies would that make you feel better?" He pointed to the game console which was still on.

"Yes.. I am going to imagine that all of them are Aksana." I chuckled. He laughed in response as he handed me the controller. Roman was not the person I expected him to be. He is a jock so I expected him to be a douchebag but I was wrong. Romie cares about person and actually talks to me; he comforts me. It feels good to be around someone like me in many ways and also relates to me. I have a feeling that we are going to stay up all night playing this game and he won't go to sleep until he makes sure I do.

"SETH!" I heard Dean yell from his room. "They are going out on a date tomorrow, you owe me fifty bucks! I told you so!"

"Fuck!"

Did they seriously bet on us hanging out together? Isn't that what we are doing now? Those two and making bets.. I will never understand them. I looked over to Roman to see his reactions and he was shaking his head and laughing. I will deal with them in the morning. Time for my false reality, where I am going to kill Aksana over a thousand times.

**Author's Note: Alright, so this chapter went from a date, to a confrontation to killing zombies. Yeah, a lot has happened in this chapter. Aj and Aksana went back on a date to the Ceramic Barn and painted their pots. They also had a romantic dinner under the stars. They come home and Daisy returns which leads to a conflict. Telepathically Aksana is explaining to Daisy that the necklace was charmed and slowly transforming her into a vampire. April takes her anger out on Daisy instead of pushing her back.. she pratically just slammed the werewolf into the wall causing a massive hole. Daisy leaves but not without breaking the necklace and calling Aksana a 'bloodsucking bitch' and seeks comfort and finds it in Roman. Roman offered to take her out to eat and he stayed up playing the game with her to make her feel better. LOL at Dean suggesting that Daisy should turn him so he could help. Has Aksana finally won? Will Daisy finally get her revenge? Will Roman and Seth help her? Will April figure out what's happening to her? What will happen.. Read to find out..**


	8. Abducted into the Cruel Reality

**Author's note: Last chapter, our favorite couple went on another date to paint their pots and had a romantic dinner underneath the stars. Aksana made subtle hints talking about supernatural things and wanting to become a vampire with her. Isn't that cute.. if only April knew.. They come back to the apartment and Daisy appears. Daisy and Aksana have a mental conversation while also talking to April. Aksana explains to our werewolf that the necklace is charmed and is slowly transforming her into a vampire. Daisy grabs onto Apri's arm and she was so furious, she pratically threw Daisy into the wall. Daisy breaks the necklace before leaving. She then goes back to the boys where she find comfort in Roman. Will April ever find out about the two most important people in her life? How will hanging with Roman go? Will Aksana be stopped? What will happen? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death**

**Pairings: April/Aksana and more possibly**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures**

**Daisy's POV**

I stirred around on the couch, boy I have no idea what time it was or when I went to sleep but I had fun last night. Roman and I stayed up most of the night playing Black Ops. I was pretending that every zombie that I massacred was Aksana and trust me I enjoyed that a whole lot. Rolling over, I was able to see Dean and Seth sitting on the other couch watching something on the television but I can't remember what. "Morning, you sleepyhead. How did you sleep?" I heard Dean speak to me.

I groaned, "What time is it? I slept okay I suppose."

"It's about 11:30. You guys were up until about five this morning playing the game." Seth answering bluntly not turning away from the T.V.

"Unless that was a coverup for what you guys were really doing!" Dean stated.

"You really need to keep your mind out of the gutter Ambrose. That is before I kick your ass," I stated crossing my arms over my chest. How could he think I would be like that? How could he even imply that Roman would be like that too? Is he? Gah, I overthink things.. Ambrose is trying to be annoying or perverted as usual.

"Nah, my mind isn't always there, hotstuff. You are a fiery one aren't you?" He smirked. "I like the feisty ones." Ugh, here he goes again trying to be a womanizer or just a flirt.

"Dean, you better watch it. I might just let her tear you a new one." I heard Roman say walking out of his bedroom.

"You wouldn't let her do that to me! Would you Ro?" Dean asked as Roman chuckled.

He walked over to me and smiled. He extended his hand out to me, "Ready to go? I am sure you are starving by now." He completely ignored Dean and I grabbed his hands and he helped me up. "I left you one of my old jerseys in there if you want to wear it. Maybe later, we can get you some from clothes from your apartment or at least get you a few new ones."

I walked back into his room and locked the door. Last thing I need is Dean trying to sneak a peek at me. I don't think he is that pervy though. I removed my t-shirt with some difficulty, I was still feeling the effects of going through that damn wall. The wound caused by the mountain lion was still there but it doesn't even sting anymore. Another perk of being a werewolf is that we heal a little bit faster than humans. I picked up the jersey that Roman is letting me wear. It had the number 8 on the back along with Reigns and was in the University's colors. The number was also on the front of the jersey. I just put it on trying not to hurt myself and put my hair up in a ponytail. I really need to get some stuff from my apartment but I am actually afraid of April more than Aksana at this point. I hope I stopped that so called transformation when I stomped that stupid necklace into a million pieces. I walked out of the room in return gaining some really confused looks from Seth and Dean. Right, I am wearing something of Roman's. "I am ready to go Roman, lead the way."

Completely ignoring the fact that Seth and Dean might have some smart remarks to say. He opened the door and we walked out.** Hey, I finally figured out what we need to do. **"You are going to love this place Daisy. They have so much great food, it is hard to choose just one thing." Roman said as we finally left to head toward our destination. We decided to just walk there so I wouldn't strain myself to much.

"What is the place called?" I asked looking around to make sure no one was following us as we left campus. I can't help it.. I always feel like I am being followed by something I swear I am. Everytime I go out, I pick on this very, subtle scent but it's like nothing is there. Plus, we have to make conversation on the way, it would look weird if we were just walking silently. **About what?**

**About Aksana.. I think I have finally figured out what to do. We need to ambush her, instead of you being a reckless little shit. **I pouted at him, he just laughed. I am not a reckless, little shit. "The place is called NONA, it is a really good seafood place. I am pretty sure you get tired of the same old stuff. Am I right? " **Here is what I have in mind. Sooner or later that thing is going to have to prey on some human. Before she gets the chance to find one, we ambush her. She can't fight all three of us off at once. It's that easy.**

"I have never been there before.. I heard it was amazing." **That's too easy Roman. Why can't I just go drag her ass out of my apartment? I want to be the one to kill her and I will.**

He merely shook his head, "It isn't a cheap restaurant I can tell you that." **That's you thinking like a reckless little shit again. What would April think if you attack Aksana in her apartment? We need to function as a team in order to take that thing down. Ambushing outside the apartment is our best bet.**

"You don't have to pay for my food, Roman. You know I was just messing about the bet, right?" Don't get me wrong, I love free food. I just don't to make someone I have known for a few days pay for me. **I understand. I am just not thinking clearly. She has been provoking me since day one. I just want to tear her head off and tear apart her body limb by limb.**

**Dean is right, you are feisty. Nothing wrong with that. We will attack tonight and by tomorrow that thing will be no more. **I smiled at that thought. Aksana will be gone in less than 24 hours. We finally made it to the restaurant and he held the door open, "After you.. and it's my treat." Roman is being such a gentleman. The outside of the place was wooden with a big window to see inside the restaurant and had a few white columns. The inside of this place was beautiful to me anyways. It has that simple but classy design. The place has two levels. The bottom level was filled with small, white circular tables. The walls were a brown color except for one wall that was brick. I assume upstairs in where the bar is.. but I am not in the mood to drink. We took our seats and gazed at the menu. "Before you say anything, you can get whatever you want. Don't worry about the price." Wow, he just read my mind.

Finally the waiter came over to us, "Welcome to NONA's. Have you decided are what you would like to order today?" He had such a welcoming smile. "But first of all, what can I get the lovely couple to drink?" I just mentally facepalmed myself. Oh well, just ignore it. We are not a couple, stupid. But in his defense, I am wearing his jersey and he is buying my food.

Roman motioned over to me, "I would like a Dr. Pepper, please and thank you."

The waiter nodded and asked, "You sir?"

"Same please and thank you."

"Are you ready to order?" We nodded. "Alright, ma'am what would you like this evening?"

I looked over the menu once again and answered the gentleman back, "I would like the Crawfish Etouffée please." Crawfish Etouffée is a stew with crawfish over rice. From what I heard, it was amazing. I need to eat something that wasn't freaking deer and plus I have been wanting seafood for a while now.

"And you sir?" The waiter looked over to Roman.

"I would like the Seafood Courtbouillon." Seafood Courtbouillon is a combination of shrimp, oysters and fish simmered in a white wine and tomato broth. Served over rice with a side of collard greens. That sounds good as well but I don't like oysters.

"Alright, I will get your drinks straight away and your food should be out here momentarily." With that the waiter left.

**Shouldn't we have a Plan C, ya know just in case Aksana is a lot smarter than what she seems? **I asked him.

**Do you think it would be a possibility to trick her? Act like you want to call a truce between you two and try to hang out with her without April and then we ambush her.** The waiter placed our drinks onto the table. **We will have the advantage since it's three on one. **He spoke to me as he stirred his drink with his straw. "How do you like it here Daisy?"

"I love it so far. I just can't wait to taste the food." I licked my lips. **I will do anything to get that thing away from my April. **

About thirty minutes, later the waiter brought our food and it smelt delicious. Both of us just talked about random things while telepathically figuring out many plans to take out that vampire. It was nice to finally get to really know the werewolf that probably saved my life and I never got to really thank him. He is really not what I expected, I shouldn't have judged a book by it's cover. I never really intended to open the book and read the pages inside. I judged him based on a stereotype of jocks. After we finished eating, Roman left the tip and payed for our lunch and we walked out the door. "Thank you Romie! That was the best meal I have had in a long time. I am stuffed."

"Hey it's no problem. I am glad you enjoyed it. Didn't you want to go to the mall and buy some new outfits?" He spoke as we walked toward that direction.

"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to," I suggested. He doesn't seem to be the type to go to this stupid mall but then again neither am I.

"I don't mind." He stated. "I need to get away from Ambrose and Rollins sometimes and plus I might be able to find some new games to play. We will go get your clothes first then go to Gamestop." Wow, he is willing to wait in a clothes store for me.

"Sounds good to me, let's go Romie!"

"Something tells me I am going to regret this.." He mumbled low enough that I couldn't hear what he said.

"Huh?" I turned to him.

"Nothing, let's go."

**April's POV**

Aksana left early in the morning since she has class but I wish she could have stayed longer. I hate being alone. I slowly got out of bed and walked into the living room. Daisy's door was wide open and she wasn't in there. I really don't care where she is right now. She has been acting like a total bitch right now. First she attacks my girlfriend and then she puts her hands on me. Gah, what did I do to deserve any of this? She has really got some nerve. One thing caught my eye, the massive hole in the damn wall. Great now I have to find something to cover it up until I can find someone to fix it. I still can't think of a logical explanation for me being so strong. I guess I am more than just this tiny woman everyone sees me as. I couldn't help but feel guilty for throwing her into the wall but at the same time I am not. Daisy must be hurting right now and I realize now that I could have killed her. Oh god.. Daisy did something she shouldn't have though.. she smashed the necklace that meant so much to me. "Meow!" What the hell? "Meow!"

Oh right, Mipsy must have woken up from her nap. The first thing she did was walked into Daisy's room and laid onto her bed. "Sorry baby, she isn't coming home for a while."

"Meow!" She walked back into the room and started brushing herself against my legs.

"Who's a good kitty? You are! I bet the baby is hungry. Aren't you?" I cooed as I picked the fluffball up and she purred. First things first, I need to get some clothes on. I can't really walk around my apartment with my bra and panties on all day.

Before that I realized that it was 1:00 P.M. and I need to be at work by 2:30. I went and took quick shower and straighten my hair. Aksana loves my hair down so I still wear it that way. She is suppose to come over and stay the night with me again since I don't want to be alone. I am almost positive that Daisy won't be coming home for a long time now.. I don't even know where she is or if she is okay.. Wait, I do not care, I am mad at her. After I put on my makeup, I finally chose my outfit for work. Luckily for me, I work at a comic store, which is amazing and I don't have a set uniform. I put on my Thor shirt.. I know different from my usual Batman but who doesn't love a muscular, blonde haired man that can control lightning. He is my favorite Avenger. I also wore my cute, ripped blue jeans just because I can. I just decided to walk to work which lucky for me wasn't far off campus plus it really was a beautiful day out. I got to work and it just seemed like another boring day. It was the usual, reading comics, getting hit on a bunch of unattractive nerdy boys and getting bossed around and blah blah blah. I didn't even get a lunch break because of my boss being a dick.

Finally it was around nine when I got off work but I was suppose to get off at 8:30. I could just call Aksana to come pick me up but it still feels so nice out. Fuck it, I will just skip home. About ten minutes of literally skipping like I always do, I made it home. As soon as I opened the door I got a text from Aksana and I couldn't stop smiling.

_Hon, I will be there in about an hour. I am going to pick us up some movies. Don't miss me too much now ;)_

_I missed you way too much already, hurry your sexy butt up._ I responded to her.

_I will hurry, I promise but I gtg.. I need to shower and stuff. I will text you when I am out._

Good, I won't have to be alone much longer. "Meow!"

I turned over to see Mipsy sitting over beside me. "Hey there my flufferbutt!" I cooed as I began to pet her. "Did you miss me? I missed you, yes I did!" What? I swear I am completely normal… sort of.

Knock! Knock! With that sound, Mipsy fled or at least hid behind the couch. Aksana? "Coming!" Who the hell could that be? I hope it's my Sana. I opened the door to two people, a man and a woman, standing in the doorway. "Hi! Can I help you?"

The woman was about five and a half feet tall, long black hair with white streaks in it. Her eyes were blue with yellow in them.. they were unique but beautiful. She was wearing this black and white sparkly bra and was wearing a red jacket over it but wasn't buttoned or zipped. She wore two fingerless gloves one red and one black. She wore black shorts with black see through pantyhoes and black, high heeled boots. I have to admit she was pretty. The man was a giant compared to me and the woman beside him, easily over six and a half feet tall. He had short brown hair and had a beard. He also has big ears. His eyes were green and also had some yellow in them as well. He wore a black t-shirt and the letters "BAD NEWS" were red on the shirt. His jeans were just casual blue jeans and he also was wearing boots. Did I mention how big his ears were? Wait a minute! I have seen these two before! Where? I know now. The woman and I bumped into each other at the mall before my first date with Aksana. I ran into the tall fellow chasing after Daisy a few days ago. Why are they here and what do they want? The woman cocked her head and looked right into my eyes. I am not going to lie but she is starting to scare me with the silence. "Is it her?" The man asked the woman. His accent was British.

Her? What about me? She smirked, "Hmm, yup, it's her. Bag her and let's go before anybody notices and asks questions. I'll leave a note."

I backed up a little. Not going to lie I was scared as they came in and shut the door. Bag me? A note? What? What is so special about me? Why can't I say anything right now? I can't run or move either. The gentleman grabbed me and placed the paper bag over my head. I was squirming around but it was to no avail. Where was that monstrous strength I had yesterday? That would so be very handy right about now. The gentleman, I assumed picked me up and over his shoulders. "Are you done yet?" He must be asking the woman as I tried kicking my feet.

"Yes. I am. We can't go through the front door. Let's sneak out through the window." I could heard her footsteps getting louder. I am guessing by now were carrying me toward a window or something.

I heard the woman talk again, "What are you looking at you stupid cat? I ought to feed you to the dogs."

"Hsssssss!" Mipsy hissed at her. It's like Mipsy understood the woman. The woman made a hissing noise back and I think Mipsy feld. Don't hurt my Mipsy she didn't do a thing to you.

After a few minutes of the two walking finally I hear a door open. Where am I? Is that a house door? A car door? Umph, ow! The man just dropped me onto something. I heard two other doors open and shut. Where the hell am I? That was the question that continued to race through my mind. What do they want with me? I am just an ordinary woman in college. Hearing the engine start, I realized that I was in a damn car. Are you freaking kidding me? Did I really just get kidnapped at the age of 21? Why damn it.. why? Finally, the bag was removed from my head by the woman kidnapper, who was in the passenger's seat. She smirked at me, and turned her attention to the road. "What the hell are you doing? What did you kidnap me for? I don't even know you guys! Who are you? Where are you taking me?" The woman and man both groaned. "What do you want with me? You want money, I can give you money. How much money is it going to take for you to let me go? Please, I promise I won't say a word, just please let me go!" I tried pleading with my kidnappers. "I am begging you!"

"Shut her up please! Fuck! I can't bloody concentrate!" The older man growled keeping his attention on the road.

The woman turned back to look at me. She hissed, "Shut the fuck up, you stupid brat." She hisses again and… and.. Holy shit! She.. she … has fangs… "I will bite you and make sure you suffer a painful death so shut up!"

What? No! She can't be what I think she is, can she? Is she a vampire? Yes.. she has fucking fangs.. She turned back to the road and that's the last thing I remember before everything faded to black.

**Aksana's POV**

Hot damn! Finally, I found a victim. Luckily for me, my foreign charm can seduce any victim I choose. My powers also come in handy here, I can also temporary hypnotize my prey so that way they can't scream or try to escape. I grabbed the unsuspecting man by his hand and lead him over toward the woods. Relax, I am not going to kill him but I need enough of his blood. To be honest with you, I need human blood to keep myself looking this young… I wouldn't want to look like a eighty or ninety year old woman in college.. plus I got tired of drinking stupid bag blood. He was completely under my control so once we get out of sight, I bit into his neck. I haven't had fresh blood in ages… since I moved here and I probably couldn't since that stupid mutt is around. I think I need to dispose of her soon.

Something was close and I realized their presence. No! It can't be.. them… how the hell did they find me? No, it can't be and they are close. Fuck! I need to get to April. Fuck this. I just dropped the unconscious man, lucky for me, he won't remember a thing. The wound should disappear soon, I licked his blood off my lips and ran as fast as I could back to my girlfriend's apartment. Just to give you an idea of how fast I am, I can easily keep speed with that werewolf maybe even faster.

Walking off the jogging trail, I could still feel them close by but my priority is to make sure that April is okay and protect her from them. I'm not entirely sure what they want but I know for a fact that if they want something from me, they will try to take Aj to get it. My scent is probably all over her and her appartment. It's too soon for them to pick up on it or even be here. Why are they here? Fucking damn it all. I knocked on the door, and waited. No answer… "April?" I called out as I knocked again. I grabbed onto the knob and realized that the door was unlocked and just went it. Under any other circumstances, I wouldn't just barge in. "April?" She wasn't anywhere in the living room or kitchen and she wasn't in Daisy's room. I walked into her room and she wasn't there either. Maybe the bathroom, I peeked in there and fuck nothing. "Hon?" Walking back into the living room, someone caught my eye. It was a piece of paper. I skimmed over that the note. No… I am too late.. Damn it all! If only I wasn't feasting on that damn guy. I looked over at her phone and notice that she never got to read the text I sent her about ten minutes ago. "This can't get any worse.."

**Guess again Aksana! **"Where is April? What did you do to her?"

Are you fucking kidding me right now? I couldn't even pick up on her wet dog smell. I turned to see Daisy and two men glaring at me. "I didn't do anything to her.. she isn't here." I swear, I should have locked that damn window.

**Tonight is where you die, Aksana! **She snarled at me as she shifted into her wolf form. The men looked at me and what! They shifted too. Oh no, she has back up. This is no time to play games.

**Let's get her! **I heard the brown wolf snarl mentally at me. **Your time is up, vampire. **

As much as I hate werewolves, I know when I might be outmatched. "Wait.. think rationally for a second.. let me explain..-"

**I am tired of you being in my life, Aksana. I am going to rip your body apart, this is to protect MY April and you will die now. **God freaking damn it, before I can say a word Daisy charged at me.

Daisy pounced and me and all I did was hold her back from biting my head off. As much as I wanted to snap her neck, I can't. I saw the other wolves circling me. I need to knock some sense into her. They seem to listen to her. "Calm down Daisy! Fuck!" I was finally able to get the piece of paper in front of the wolf's face. "Before you kill me, read this. I am telling the truth. I wouldn't harm April. They fucking took her!" The wolf looked at the paper before shifting back into her human form still on top of me."As much as you hate me and trust me, the feelings are mutual. I hate to admit this but I need your help and your boys help. I also know that you need me. So I suggest you get off me so we can sort this out."

**Author's Note: What the fuck just happened guys? Roman and Daisy went out to eat and figured out so many plans that they could do. LOL that waiter is stupid.. Next we go to April, who goes to have another boring day at work. She comes back home and there is a knock at the door. April answers it and it is a man and a woman that just stare at her and silence.. After the woman says so, the man places a bag over her head and takes her into a car. She then learns the reality that vampires do exist then passes out XD.. poor April. Aksana finally gets damn fresh blood before picking up on the presence of the other presence and goes to check on April. Instead of finding April, she finds Daisy, Seth and Roman and they are set on killing her.. until.. Aksana showed a note.. What does the note say? Who is it for? Who the hell are these other vampires and what do they want with April? Will the wolves believe Aksana? Ir are they solely set on her destruction? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Review... Predict..and all that jazz**

**We love you with all our butt and check out CallMeJoz if you haven't already.. Peaches... and Cream..**


	9. Because That's Fucking Why

**Author's Note: What the fuck just happened guys? Roman and Daisy went out to eat and figured out so many plans that they could do. LOL that waiter is stupid.. Next we go to April, who goes to have another boring day at work. She comes back home and there is a knock at the door. April answers it and it is a man and a woman that just stare at her and silence.. After the woman says so, the man places a bag over her head and takes her into a car. She then learns the reality that vampires do exist then passes out XD.. poor April. Aksana finally gets damn fresh blood before picking up on the presence of the other vampires and goes to check on April. Instead of finding April, she finds Daisy, Seth and Roman and they are set on killing her.. until.. Aksana showed a note.. What does the note say? Who is it for? Who the hell are these other vampires and what do they want with April? Will the wolves believe Aksana? Ir are they solely set on her destruction? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death..GORE AND DEATH AHEAD**

**Pairings: April/Aksana and more possibly**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures**

**Aksana's POV **

"Before you kill me, read this. I am telling the truth. I wouldn't harm April. They fucking took her!" The wolf looked at the paper before shifting back into her human form still on top of me."As much as you hate me and trust me, the feelings are mutual. I hate to admit this but I need your help and your boys help. I also know that you need me. So I suggest you get off me so we can sort this out."

"Ha thats cute! Look guys she wrote a ransom note." She laughed as the other two wolves changed back to their human form. "That's so cute, now before we kill you who did you get to write this note? And can you go ahead and tell me where you took Aj" She cooed waving the note in my face.

"Are you fucking crazy do you really think I'd pay someone to kidnap my own damn girlfriend? God, get the hell off me." I growled as I forcefully pushed her off me and stood up. "You really are to fucking stuck on trying to kill me that you didn't even noticed or care that your own damn bestfriend just got kidnapped by two very pissed off vampires." I growled, I'm so pissed off that she would even think I would pay someone to kidnap my Aj. I'd rather die than see Aj get hurt because of her idiotic bestie is dead set on my destruction. Any other day I would play their little game but they took my Aj, so play time is over until I get her back.

"Let me see the note." Said the big Hawaiian tattooed guy. He then read it out loud.

_Dear, Aksana_

_Did you really think you could escape us? You can't back out of something we started together. We had a pact and its your turn to hold up your end of the deal. You did a good job hiding I gotta hand it to you we were starting to lose hope, but your little girlfriend ruined it for you. I see you charmed her too. Lucky for me I accidentally ran into her at the mall two weeks ago and when I looked into her eyes I knew it had to be you. You've always loved the brunettes. And then she basically ran into Wade a few days ago. Then from there we just followed her and she lead us to here. You know what we want, and I'm sure your little dog friends will be able to sniff us out. If you want the girl bring the Shifter and then come find us. From there we will talk. _

_Don't screw us over again, your girlfriend is in the hands of the wicked. If you mess up again, we are going to have bad news for you. Time is ticking you have one week from now. Besides we've never had Latin-American blood. _

_ Katie & Wade_

"Oh damn. Yea Daiz, there is no way she could have wrote that." Said the tattooed guy. Daisy just got up and got in my face.

"This isn't funny anymore you blood sucking bitch where is Aj?" She growled.

"Of all people why the hell would I want someone to kidnap my girlfriend? If anything I would probably hire someone to kidnap your dumbass and ship you to the bottom of the Arctic Ocean. The people who wrote that letter are two ruthless determined vampires they won't hesitate to kill Aj… I know this because I use to be one." I murmured the last part not exactly proud of my past. Then the guy with the blonde in his hair stepped between Daisy and I.

"What do you mean? Who are they?" He asked

"Why do any of you care? The only reason you are all here is to kill me, so I don't have to explain myself to either of you." I spoke. Why the hell would I want to talk to people who want to kill me.

"Like hell you aren't if what you say about them having Aj, you are going to tell us what we need to know." Daisy spat.

"No the fuck I don't. If none of you care about Aj then I will go get her back without any of you. So Tattoo guy if you can give me back that letter, I will be on my way." I said giving up trying to reason with these dumb mutts.

"Ok first its Roman, and I'm not giving you anything until you talk." He demanded.

"What for? So you can get what you need and kill me. God how stupid do you think I am? So it looks like we are at a stalemate if any of us want to find Aj. You guys need me just as much as I need your help." I shrugged. As much as I hate to admit it I'm going to need their help on my quest to get Aj back. Shapeshifters are the hardest creatures to find especially now since its recorded that only two are left in the whole world. And I'm going to need a few extra noses to help find him or her. All three of the dogs looked at each other. "Come on we don't have all fucking day. I'm saying this right now I'm willing to get over our differences to find my girlfriend. I call a momentary truce until we find Aj. You don't have to like me because I know I don't like any of you, but we have to pretend that we like each other for Aj sake. If we don't shes done, so if you don't attack me I won't attack you." The offer is on the table now. They all looked at eachother before Daisy spoke up.

"What makes us so sure you aren't just tricking us into some sick prank to kill us three?" She questioned. She just doesn't stop.

"Okay for once in your life Daisy can everything not be all about you?! Do you know how crazy you sound right now? Do you really think I would actually bother to take time out of my life that I could use to spend with Aj, to sit and come up some crazy deep plan in which I pretend to kidnap my girlfriend? Then get two crazed vampires to write a note about how they aren't too happy with me? Only in the end I somehow manage to kill three werewolves? All for what? Only to have Aj never want to talk to me again because I killed you?!" I spoke honestly I don't like her so why would I waste my time trying to get rid of her when I can just hang out with April.

"Now that I think about it she has a good point. I mean if I didn't like someone I probably wouldn't go as far as kidnaping my own girlfriend." Roman reasoned.

"Yea Daiz I agree with the other two. Nobody in their right mind would go as far as pretending to kidnap their significant other just to get back at someone." Said the other guy.

"You guys have got to be kidding me! She's a fucking vampire they are sneaky and untruthful. I don't trust her." Daisy spat.

"You know what I'm done, if you don't believe me at this point I don't know what to tell you. If you excuse me I have to go find my girlfriend. So Roman from the bottom of my heart please give me back the note so I can go get my girlfriend." I spoke as I walked over towards him.

"Not so fast Aksana. Look I believe you didn't kidnap Aj, but it is your fault she is gone. So the least you can do is explain to us what you have to do with" he then looked at the note. "Katie and Wade. And why the hell do they want a shapeshifter."

"And what's the point? Even if I do explain she would still probably think I planned all this. So why waste my breath?" I shrugged

"Ok well then tell me. I want to know why they took Aj." Said the guy with blonde in his hair. I don't really have an option I need their help so I gotta at least try.

"Alright fine, you're going to want to take a seat because this might take a while. It started in 1923 and I had just turned 21 and I was out with a couple of my college friends to celebrate. I went to college in London and we were at this little underground dance club full of many beautiful men and women. I don't really remember what happened because I was pretty tipsy, but I remember meeting this guy who just so happened to be Wade. Oh he was so charming we talked and then next thing I know he is taking me on a date. Then within a month we are dating, he was everything I could ever want in a relationship. He'd take me out, buy me things, showed me off to his friends. I was in love with him and he was in love with me. Then a year later we are watching a movie at his house, then we were kissing and things started to heat up, its not like it was the first time we ever did that. But this one I will never forget because that night is when he told me that he was a vampire. At first I was pretty scared, but then I realized that if he hasn't hurt me the year we were together than he probably won't anytime soon. But really I didn't care I was young and in love. I didn't care what happened but I wanted to be with him forever, so I told him to turn me that way we could be together forever. And so he did." I explained.

"Wait so you're telling me your crazed ex and some bimbo kidnaped my bestie?" Daisy asked.

"Well in a way yes, but there's a reason why I left him in the first place. And that bimbo she is the real crazy one out of the two." I said thinking back on all the crazy things I witnessed her do to other creatures and humans.

"So if you're saying Wade is your ex where does Katie come into play with all this?" Asked Roman.

"Well after he turned me he trained me, taught me how to feed and the extent of my powers. Soon he introduced me to his other nonhuman friends, and Katie just so happened to be one of them. Oh man she was pretty and a flirt at that too. She is really, really smooth with her talking, and then one day she convinced me to go people hunting one night with her and Wade. It was my first time I ever had human blood because before I just drank animal blood because I could never find it in me to actually kill another person. After that night even though the thrill of completely draining someone of their blood gave me such a rush, I decided I didn't want to do it ever again. But like I said before Katie was smooth with her words and then Wade convinced me to join them again next time it was time to feed. Then next thing I know the three of us were hanging out constantly. Then one day I remember some weird bearded guy was talking to Katie and Wade, I'm not sure what about or who he was. Wade insisted I stay hidden because I was still a young one and if he were to attack me for some reason then I wouldn't be able to protect myself, because my powers weren't fully developed. So I just said ok and listened to him, about thirty minutes later the bearded guy and his two friends left,they all had beards. I assume it was apart of some kind of weird brotherhood, because they look like they haven't showered in years. Anyways when I asked them what it was about they just said those guys were vampires too, and that they were tired of hiding who they really were. And so they were trying to get as many nonhuman creatures to rally with them to overthrow the human and the supernatural world will reign superior. But before that could happen they need atleast two shapeshifters so they can really make sure the plan works. At that time I basically believed everything they told me, I had no other option I was still new to the supernatural world."

"So basically the three of you were running around killing random people." Asked the two toned hair man.

"Well when you put it that way yea I guess they did… I never killed any of my victims though, during my whole second life time I've only killed like five humans. I just hypnotized them so they couldn't run or scream and then I did what I had to do then cleared their memory and knocked them out. So that way they wouldn't remember what happened and it looked like I killed them but I never did. Wade and Katie always sucked their victims dry and then just left them. You would think that somebody would have eventually figured out our hunting pattern but no." I shrugged. "Even though vampire are cold hearted people, I guess I missed out on that trait. I can't find it in myself to purposefully kill someone. Those times I killed someone were because I haven't eaten in months and when I get like that I can't control myself when I taste blood. But that doesn't happen anymore because I have time to just focus on me now."

"Ok well what does you killing people have to do with Wade or Katie?" Daisy asked.

"Ok seriously you guys are going to stop interrupting me! Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?" I complained.

"Alright, we'll stop, just continue what you were saying." Roman said

"No more questions till the end. So anyways, they told me that bullshit story so then we began to travel the world looking for the shapeshifters. And well… we basically… tortured other creatures to tell us where we could find the shifters. Basically they would use me as bait to lure in the victim, and then Wade and Katie would grab them. Then they chloroformed them and depending on what they were we would either tie them up, or put them into a cage. We were well equipped with a wide range of torture devices from taser guns, silver bullets, hatchets. Then add to the fact that Katie is from like the medieval times so she had many different fucked up ways like thumb screws, pears of anguis, heretics fork, Spanish donkey, knee splitters, cat o' nine tails, and as the most recent addition Tucker telephones. Oh man, it was some really, really fucked up shit we did, most of the time it was just Wade and Katie who did the torturing; while I waited elsewhere. Sometimes I would watch but I have a weak stomach sometimes with the things they did, and just ended up leaving. Some of the things they did were almost not even possible to survive, most of the creatures we captured pretty much never saw the sun rise again. They just kept telling me it was ok because that person was against over running the humans. So I just shook it off as that creature would eventually be a traitor down the road." I finished preparing myself for the reason why I don't hang with them anymore.

"You okay?" Said the guy with two different hair colors.

"No not really. I'm trying to get myself together for the part of why I ran away from them in the first place."

"Is it really that bad?" Asked Daisy.

"Oh yeah, I think it was the worst things I've ever seen them do. After traveling almost the entire Europe, and Asia continents, we found out that one of the shifters was here in America. Thats how I ended up in America. It started off ok I mean we still tortured creatures just not as bad and stopped killing them. But then about maybe 8 years ago I found out everything they told me was a lie. Like when they told me the people they killed were bad people, when really they were just random creatures that they thought would be fun to kill. And that really the only reason they need the shifters is to just make us Vampires the dominant race between supernatural and mortal. And when I say us I mean just the three of us unbeknownst to me what was even going on. But the thing I remember most is when Katie decided to befriend two werewolves, I actually think that they were both Alphas of a pack. Now before I explain this, I want all of you to know that I didn't know what they were going to do that to them." I warned because what happened between those two wolves was the most fucked up thing I've ever seen. "Actually I think the three of you should take a seat for this."

"Well we have an agreement. No matter what happens we won't attack you." Spoke Roman.

"Alright. So she befriends the two wolves and then eventually they begin to trust us, and naturally I thought that we were actually going to befriend them and so they can help with the uprising. But boy, was I wrong about her intentions. So this little friend ship of theirs lasted for maybe about five or six months then one day she just decided we didn't need them anymore. The two wolves, one was a man and the other a woman… they were married. So we go over their house I just thought it was to just hang out with them or whatever. But they said I should stay in the car because they wouldn't be long. So I did, and me being the person I am I got bored after like half an hour so I decided to go inside. I really wish I didn't because what I saw literally broke my heart. They had the wife tied to a chair facing towards them, while they had the husband hanging upside down in wolf form. They shaved him so like he was completely hairless. They must have beat him with a red hot spatula because there were burn marks in the shape of a spatula all over his hairless body. I could see the must have stabbed him a couple times because he was losing a lot of blood fast; it was just dripping to the floor in a puddle. I remember when I walked in and Wade just looked at me and smiled and then slit the wolf's throat. And that is when I noticed, that the man I thought I loved was a monster. I don't know but in that moment I just became paralyzed and couldn't move. The wife was in absolutely hysterics and they cut his dead carcass down from the ceiling and sprayed what I assume was wolfsbane in liquid form on him so he changed back to his human form. God, I was just in shock as they just smiled at eachother and moved on to the wife. Ugh, I think she got it worse because she was still in human form so she felt literally everything they did to her. First, they just slapped her around for a little bit, then Katie untied her and threw her to the ground and cut the back of her legs right above her heels on the tendon that allows you to be able to walk. Basically making it pretty much impossible for her to run anywhere. Then the next thing I know, Katie has a knife and she flips her onto her back. That is when she just went to town stabbing, slicing and dicing the woman with a huge smile on her face. It was then that the front door opened and there was a voice of a girl who I think was their daughter. I'm not sure because whenever Wade and I hung out with the wolves was at night or during the day sometimes. But that is when Wade ran and grabbed me dragging me out the back door and into the car. I literally was to scared to say or do anything. He noticed that and tried to console me but I didn't see him as my boyfriend anymore, but as a sick fucked up monster and the same went for Katie too. About two minutes later, Katie just gets in the car like nothing ever happened. Like they just brutally murdered some girl's parents practically right in front of her. Later that day, they did tell me the truth about everything, but I didn't care all I knew is; I had to get the hell away from them. So about a week later, we all decided to go separate ways to find the shifter, and every so often we were to meet up somewhere. I saw it as my opportunity to run so I did and haven't seen them since." I finished.

The dogs looked at the each other one last time and silence fell upon the room. A few moments later, the man with blonde in his hair spoke, "That's terrible..."

"I don't even know how to describe what I just heard," said Roman.

I turned to look over at the female werewolf and she hasn't said a single word. Any other time, I wish she was like that. Trust me. Sometimes, I really wish that she would shut up. She finally spoke, "That is the most disgusting thing... I have ever heard! Ugh!.." She groaned and stood up and heading toward the bathroom. "That just made me feel so disgusting.. I am going to take a shower and we will start our search after I get out." With that we all nodded and she shut the door. I really don't blame her, I still can't get the mental images out of my head. Hopefully soon, with the help of these dogs, I can get my April back.

**Author's Note: Interesting. The note was from two vampires named Katie and Wade and they took April due to a 'pact' that they had with Aksana. Aksana explains how she was transformed into a vampire and what these monsters are really capable of. She told a tale of how they tortured two werewolves to death and that made all the werewolves's hearts ache. Wouldn't it you? It seems for now Aksana and the wolves have an agreement for now. Will they agreement last or will they fight again? How will they find the shapeshifter? Will they be able to save April in time? Some of these questions.. might be answered in the next chapter.. What will happen next.. Read to find out..**


	10. Another Gruesome Tale

**Author's Note: Interesting. The note was from two vampires named Katie and Wade and they took April due to a 'pact' that they had with Aksana. Aksana explains how she was transformed into a vampire and what these monsters are really capable of. She told a tale of how they tortured two werewolves to death and that made all the werewolves's hearts ache. Wouldn't it you? It seems for now Aksana and the wolves have an agreement for now. Will they agreement last or will they fight again? How will they find the shapeshifter? Will they be able to save April in time? Some of these questions.. might be answered in the next chapter.. What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death..**

**Pairings: April/Aksana and more possibly**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures**

**Daisy's POV**

After hearing what Aksana had to say about those sick, psychotic vampires that took my April, I felt some kind of rush come over me. It felt like I was rewinding a piece of a film that I neglected or had forgotten to watch. Either that, or it seemed like a delete scene. Remembering what happened now of all times made me want to kick the door down and find them and tear their heads off. That wasn't the smartest thing to do. We need to search for this supposed shapeshifter and soon or April will be her next victim. I quickly removed my clothes and stepped into the shower. After hearing what Aksana just described to me, I felt so disgusting so I turn on the shower and let the warm water just fall onto my naked body. I just need to cleanse myself and we will start our search. Why?... Why? The deaths of those werewolves... she was.. describing... the death.. of ... my parents..All the torment they went through that day, I can't even begin to imagine and have many questions flowing through my mind. Katie was the one who did it.. now that I can finally remember.. Why couldn't I remember who she was? Why didn't she kill me? She had the perfect chance. Why would she let me live? I sort of remembered Katie's face but not her name. I trusted that woman with my life and.. she tooks my parents away from me.. For what! To find damn shapeshifters.. Now she is back and has the last person in the world I consider my family... No fucking damn it.. I just let the tears fall from my face, I couldn't hold that back any longer.. I wasn't going to have a mental breakdown in front of them. I just sat down in the tub and buried my face into my hands…

_8 years ago..._

_It was just a normal day an 8th grader about to finish her last day of school and finally I was going to become a freshman in highschool. I know I shouldn't be so happy about starting the 9th grade but everyone is at first. A lot of us went into the lunchroom after our little graduation ceremony and just sat down and wait for our parents to come get us. "Daiz, what are you going to be doing over the summer?" Asked my friend, Eve Torres. Yes, I was friends with a lot of the sporty chicks, mainly because I did track this year, I might next year._

_"I don't know. My mom was promoted in the business she works in so she won't be home a lot. I might just hunt with my dad so we can spend some time together." Which wasn't exactly a lie. My dad and I do hunt together.. I am not very good at it though.. I am just starting to learn how to properly use my powers. That's right. I am a werewolf.. I feel more like an outcast if anything.. no one here is like me.. it's more a curse than a blessing..I just want to meet one other person that's supernatural like me.. I would be happy then. _

"_You are such a tomboy." Eve placed her elbow on the table and used her hand to rest her face on. "We need to hangout over the summer, girl. My folks will probably take me to the lake so you should come. We should all have like a cookout there, guys and soon."_

"_We should. I love summer but I hate not being around my friends everyday," spoke one of my other friends, Ashley Massaro. Ashley and I became friends when we both joined the track team. She was such a chill chick and that why we get along so well. Ashley was more like me than Eve, she was a punk chick who had short blonde hair with black and pink in it. She was shorter than me but she was curvier than me. _

"_Totally Ash.. so we all need to make sure we get all everyone's number so we can plan this cookout," suggested my other friend Madison. Madison Rayne was one of my friends that was on the cheer squad with Eve, she also played soccer. Madison, at the time, had beautiful, blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders. I didn't like her as much as the other girls basically because she thinks she is better than everyone else. _

_After exchanging numbers with everyone, I was finally able to get on the bus to leave. It sucks, not a lot of people stayed until the end of the school day but I had no choice in the matter. My mother is on some so called 'business trip', she seems to be going on those a lot lately. My father is at work but should be back by the time I get off the bus. Luckily for me, my bestie, April, was on the bus. She said that she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to everyone so she stayed the whole day. "Daiz!" The younger woman yelled as she sat next to me on the bus. _

"_Wow, you are still so hyper. Why? I just want to sleep." I spoke to her looking out the window of the bus._

"_You always want to sleep. Don't you ever sleep?" I only shrugged. I rarely sleep a lot, I hunt only at night so no human can spot me. "My mom is taking me to GameStop and let me buy some new games. I can't wait!" She squealed in which I chuckled slightly. "You are going to come over and play them with me later, right? Please! Please!"_

"_I might Aj, my mom is coming home today so I might spend time with her for a bit. I promise tomorrow, I will come over and spend all day over with you." I replied to her and she hugged me._

"_Yayyyy! I can't wait." _

_Finally, after what seemed like forever, April and I finally got off at the bus stop. We talked for a few minutes about what games she should get so we can beat within a few days. We should totally get paid to do this. It is literally all we do when we aren't talking about comics, Pokemon or anything wrestling related. We are so major geeks and we are proud. After we made it to the driveway of April's house, she hugged me and skipped up her driveway. With her skipping, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, it was fairly adorable. Walking by myself for a few more minutes, my house finally came into view. I noticed the red mustang and the black Ford pickup in the driveway. That's weird, my mother is home already. I wonder why. _

_I walked into the front door to the living room and I heard my mother yell from the kitchen, "Nicole, sweetie! You're home so soon." Damn it, I hate when she calls me by my middle name. The older woman walked into the room. My mother is a beautiful woman with brown hair that barely reached her shoulder, she has mesmirizing, blue eyes. She was about maybe five and a half feet tall, but then again I am not even five feet yet. I am such a short shit. Just now, I realized another woman standing beside her, someone unfamiliar to my nose. Who is this? I took a moment to observe this mysterious woman in front in me. She has the same height as my mother and had blue eyes with a hint of yellow in them. That's a unique eye color. Her hair was long and black trailing down her back and she also had some white streaks in it. Her outfit was a thigh-high black dress and she wore black high heel boots. The woman just looked at me and smiled. Something about her intrigues me, maybe its her eyes or maybe its the scent I am picking up. Finally, my mother pointed toward the other woman and said, "Nicole, this my friend, Katie Lea. Katie, this is our daughter, Nicole." I groaned slightly at her. She knows that I hate being called that. Daisy was the name my grandmother wanted so my parents agreed.. thankfully she still calls me Daisy but nooo they wanted to name me Nicole._

"_I have had heard such wonderful things about you from your parents," she spoke while extending her hand out to me. "Nice to finally meet you, Nicole."_

_I reached my hand out to hers, "Nice to meet you to Katie. Please call me Daisy." Her accent seemed to be a British one and mixed with something else. Something seemed different about her but I couldn't put my finger on it. I am not sure if I liked it but like my mother taught me, never judge a book by its cover._

"_So Nicole? How was school?" Asked my mother as the three of us took a seat onto the sofa. "You didn't get in trouble on the last day, did you?" Me.. get in trouble? Never!_

"_No, but I was so close to knocking Angelina onto the floor." She glared at me as I then mimicked Angelina's voice, "Like Madison, you wouldn't believe how many guys asked me out this weekend; I know I am just that beautiful. I am the prettiest girl in the school after." I groaned and stopped talking like her, "I can't stand her! She thinks she is so perfect. It took everything I had not to punch her in her face." _

"_Just ignore people like that. You need to stay out of trouble anyways."_

"_Hehe, you are a feisty one, aren't you? You are hot tempered just like your mother. Melinda, you got so pissed the last time we went hunting and lost that deer. Haha!" Katie laughed. They went hunting together? Does that mean…?_

"_That fucker was fast! I have never seen a deer outspeed me in my wolf form." Woah, did she just say her wolf form? In front of some stranger.. that must mean this woman is like us somehow._

"_You are like us?" I asked the older gothic chick._

"_Not exactly, hun.." She flashed her fangs. Woah, fuck. I scooted away from her. "You see, I am a vampire. Don't worry, I can tell you are scared."_

"_Vampire? Wait a minute! Your kind.. aren't you our enemy?" What in the hell? Why is a vampire here in my house?_

"_I can see why you would think that. Naturally yes, werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies. I am one of the only few vampires that believe that us supernatural beings should just get along. We shouldn't fight against each other. As a matter of fact, we should all work together. I want to gather an army of supernatural beings and eliminate the evil in this world. " The evil in the world, what is this woman talking about? "There is evil all around us happening every day and innocent people are paying the price. They lose their life over someone else's desire to commit the act of murder. It sickens me and I am a vampire, I am described as a heartless supernatural being that sucks the blood out of people. That is only true to some degree. I don't feast on humans, I kill animals. As weird as it sounds, I have killed my own kind because they feast on the lives of innocent humans that can't fight back. That's is really why I am here. I am seeking the help of some other supernatural beings in order to get rid of all the other supernatural being that desire to take over the human race."_

"_You mean they are wanting to wage war against the humans, why? That would be pointless, the humans and the supernatural are fine the way they are. They don't have to know about us and we live peaceful lives," I reasoned._

"_Apparently, those morons are tired of hiding their secrets. Those imbeciles think the only logical explanation is the deaths of thousands of human in order to rule the world. Getting rid of those idiots would make the world a safer place. Wouldn't you agree, young one?" I nodded in agreement. "I can see that you are such a smart, young woman." I blushed at her comment. "Your parents have already agreed to help me and the more the better I suppose." She chuckled._

"_Katie, I don't think she is ready for anything like this.. she is-" My mother began to say as Katie cut her off._

"_Melinda, I understand your concern. Let me train her and I am sure she will be ready by the time we get enough for our army." The vampire reasoned with the older werewolf._

"_How do you supposed you do that?" She asked._

"_Let me take her on a hunt with me." My mother only nodded._

_Later the night…_

_**What do you smell, Daisy? **__The vampire asked me as I shifted into my wolf form. _

_Raising my nose to sniff the air for any signs of life, one smell was familiar to me. I ran in the direction of the animal and Katie followed keeping speed with me. I had no idea that vampires were this fast, learn something new everyday. __**Here, over there. **__I spoke to her as we crouched into the bushes. She smiled at me as she turned to looked at deer._

_**You want to know the best way to take down larger prey? I can teach you. **__I turned to the vampire as she pointed to the heels of the deer. __**Never bite the stomach or bulkier parts of your prey. They had a lot more muscle there and they can react to your strikes by fleeing. The smartest thing to do is attack the tendon right above the ankles. That destroys the nerves and then that leg will be useless and the prey will be unable to run. Also, you can attack the neck where one of the three major arteries are. They won't suffer as much but there is a possibility they can still attempt to flee depending on how deep the flesh wound is and the amount of blood loss. I want you to try whatever tactic you see fit to taking this deer down. Go on! Give it a shot! **__Doing as the she instructed me, I crept out of the bushes and slowly moved being the clueless animal. Before it could notice my presence, I charged behind it and followed Katie's advice and bit the large creature in the tendon causing it to fall to the ground. Making my way around the deer, I bit it in the neck and it passed due to amount of blood it lost. I was never one to let these animals I hunt suffer, I just prefer to end their suffer much faster. __**That was picture perfect. Great job! **__I turned to the vampire as she walked toward me. __**Let's eat. **__She sat across from me and bit into the neck of the carcass, draining the remaining blood inside the body._

_**Katie? **__She turned to look at me as I tore a piece off the carcass. Mhmm, deer is so tasty. __**Do you mind me asking, what's your story? I mean like I am curious about you.**_

_**You are curious to know my story, huh? **__I nodded. __**Alright. I was born in Germany in the early 1300's. Unlike most vampires, I am a full blooded vampire as were my parents.**_

_**What's the difference? **__So vampires can be born huh? That's weird, I thought humans turn into vampires when they are bitten by another vampire. Woah! Did she really just say she was born in the 1300's? She is old.._

_**Fullblooded vampires are a lot stronger and have different abilities than the humans turned into vampires. We can control our urges better than transformed vampires. **__I only nodded as she continued. __** Luckily for me, I was born a vampire. I was born into a time where all of Europe was suffering from poverty, war and the infamous Black Plague. Obviously, I am immune to such illnesses and a third of the population passed away due to the illness. This raised suspicion to the surviving villagers as to why my family and myself never even shown signs of the illness. Declaring that it was 'witchcraft' or something along that line and that my parents and I were spawns out of hell. The villagers pursed out and tried to kill us. Eventually, they somehow managed to kill my parents. Still being classified as a 'baby' and my powers weren't fully developed, there wasn't anything I could do to save them. I fled out of Germany and travelled across Europe in search of beings like me to help me master my powers. Over the next century, I had encounter numerous beings like me but they were … different. Those vampires were set on ruling the world and forming this army of supernatural.. and like I said take over the humans...even back then they were set on world domination. Seeing that these guys were the true definition of evil, I killed them by driving a stake through their hearts and snapping their head off their bodies. It's kind of cruel that I would murder my own kind. When I kill someone or something, I feel like it's my brand of justice, that I am protecting the world. I questioned one of the vampires and they were talking about aligning themselves with supernatural beings called shapeshifters. They are menacing creatures that murder whatever they want and they can take the form any living creature. This army I want to form is to dispose them and to rid the world of the unpure. It wasn't until the last one hundred years that I finally found two vampires that shares the same ideals like me. Right now, they are travelling around trying to meet other creatures like you and I. We are a lot alike, ya know? I can see it, I saw it when I first saw you. We are both against the war and just want to live peaceful lives inside the human society. Your eyes, they are a lot like mine, I see an innocent, loving individual that would do anything to protect who she loves. You are a very shy, young lady, that is only attached to a few people. You are not to to social but you are an intelligent girl. Am I right? **__I only nodded. How could she know all that about me by just gazing into my eyes? Creepy.. Maybe, she is right; I am like her. __**I knew I was right about you. What about you? What's your story? **_

_**I am only thirteen, Katie, I am not old enough to have any stories nor do I have the wisdom that you have. You have seen so much of the world and watched it evolve. You have a devoted pathway that you are choosing to take by stopping the evil in this tainted world. I never thought about what path that my life would take me down then again how could a mere child decide her destiny so young. I decided, that I want to help you and my parents. There is too much evil in this world and it is a threat to the entire population, human and supernatural.**_

_**Not wise, my ass! **__She let out a chuckle and stood up wiping the deer blood from her face. __** Do you really ever think I have seen a teenager with the same ideals as mine? Never, half the adult vampires I have met aren't even that smart. Haha, so I call bullshit on that. Bury that carcass and let's hurry back.. the real training will start soon. Before you say anything.. because I know you will here eventually.. I don't fucking sparkle in daylight...like those Twilight disgraces.**_

_**Maybe he's born with it-**_

_**Maybe it's Maybelline! **__She finished for me and we just start bursting with laughter. I thought she would be so serious but she is fucking hilarious. We are more alike than we know. I really think I could be best friends with this vampire._

_Finally, I met someone like me. Katie was one of a kind in my book.. a kind-hearted vampire, that was definitely two words I thought I was never say together. She was like an older sister figure to me despite being almost seven hundred. Over the next three months, Katie was over almost everyday and at night after hanging out with April, the four of us would go to the woods for a training session. With the help of Katie and my parents, I mastered my powers within the short time period. The vampire seemed like family to us now despite our kinds slaying each other for centuries. Today was the first day of my freshman year and it was the usual boring routine. The teacher talks about what all the class is going to cover by reading the damn syllabus. My first class was Spanish 1 with Mr. Chavo Guerrero and my luck I got stuck beside Angelina Love… I hate high school already. My second class was Physical Science with Mrs. Lesnar and at least I had Madison in there with me... so it's bearable. Third period I have Geography with Ms. Keibler, but I was stuck with Angelina again… shoot me please. I had fourth lunch and that sucked but at least after lunch I would go straight to my last class. Luckily for me, I had lunch with both April and Eve and we all sat together. My final class was art and I shared that with April and Ashley and luckily we have Mr. Hardy. Jeff was the younger of the Hardy teachers and he was so hot. What? Everyone has at least one teacher in highschool they crush over. What's not to like? He was covered in tattoos and had rainbow hair. He basically said as long as we worked; he didn't care if we talked and we could sit wherever we liked. Our first project for the first week was to make a picture to display the skills we already have. After the final bell rang, April and I headed to the bus loading area and waited patiently for the buses. "I saw you checking him out!" She was referring to our art teacher._

"_What's your point April? He is just a hot man. Tattoos… unique hair colors.. You know I like those sort of things." I merely shrugged my shoulders._

"_Sometimes, you are impossible you know that. I got stuck with homework on the first day. Did you?" The tiny geek asked me, I nodded._

"_Mr. Guerrero gave us an assignment to start memorizing a Spanish song and Ms. Lesnar.. is making us read the first chapter in the book tonight. Do you want me to come over and we can do our homework together afterwards we can play the Playstation if you want."_

"_Totally! I can't wait to kick your ass in Mortal Kombat..again." She winked and I merely rolled my eyes._

_The bus ride consisted of April and I talking about our day and she literally laughed out loud when I said I was stuck with Angelina for two classes. She told me that she had friends in all her classes. April makes friends so easily it's ridiculous. Maybe I should be more social, talk to more people outside of my circle of friends. I managed to befriend a vampire so I can do anything. After Aj and I got off the bus, we parted ways and I headed toward my house. Something peeked my interest, there was this car parked across from my house. Hmm, I guess Katie got a car for once. I opened the door and spoke, "Mom? Dad? I am home." I walked into my bedroom which was right beside the front door and threw my backpack onto my bed. This is strange I am usually greeted by a 'Nicole!' or 'How was school, squirt?'. Not a damn thing, and there was this one scent that filled the house. I know this scent. The only sound I heard was the backdoor opening and closing. They must have been outside. "Mom! Dad! I am home." I walked into the living room expecting a warm hug from my parents. The place was still empty. This is getting weird. Walking around the seemingly empty house, the closer to the back door I got, the smell was getting stronger. Where have a smelt this before.. wait a minute.. it can't be. "Mom.. Dad?" I called once again. Walking into their bedroom, I was hoping to see them napping but once the horrific scene was in my view, I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Blood.. it was everywhere, two bodies lay in front on me. "MOM! DAD!" I rushed over to them and examining everything closely. My father looked like he was burned with something, like a spatula. The black hair that he once had was gone, along with the hair on his arms. Was he shaved? His throat was slit from ear to ear.. no goddamn it.. I can't even. He was covered in some kind of liquid that I have never smelled before. What is this stuff? He was gone and there was nothing I could have done to help him. "No.. this can't be happening! DAD!" _

"_N..N..Nicole.." I heard a very faint mumble from beside me._

"_Mom! You're alive!.." I turned to her to examine her injuries even though I really didn't want to look. Her entire body was covered in multiple stab wounds and multiple was an understatement. Her heel was sliced wide open right at the tendon that allows you to walk. "Hold on if I can just stop the bleeding until I can fetch some help. I promise, you will be fine. I promise.." I took off the jacket and wrapped it around her abdomen the best I could. Fucking hell.. she is still bleeding. I pressed down to cover some of her wounds. "You are going to be alright. I am going to stop the bleeding." She merely shook her head no. "I am NOT giving up. I AM going to save you." I cried out to her as she only smiled faintly. _

_The older woman lifted her hand up and brushing my cheek lightly and wiping away a tear. "Never.. trust.. a vampire.." She breathed out before her hand fell down back to her side._

_No. No. NO! "MOM!" I cried out to her. Someone wake me up, this has to be some sort of nightmare. This can't be real. It just can't. Did I really just lose everything I held close to me? "Goddamn it! Don't you leave me! Please! I need you! Mom! Please! Wake up!" I screamed shaking her lifeless corpse. "Don't… leave me… please.. mom.. I need you." I shook her body again hopefully for some little hint that life could still be still in her. I held her body close to me. Who would do something like this? Who would take their lives? _

_I heard footsteps behind me. Fuck! They are back and I am next, I set my mother's body back onto the floor and quickly turned around. I turned to see Katie in front of me. Thank god! I thought it was the sick fuck that did this to my parents. "Katie, who would do such a thing! Who would want to kill my parents!" I buried my face in my hands sobbing uncontrollably now unable to form any words. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I looked up to my friend as she only stared in horror at the scene. "Katie.. Who would do something so.. so.. gruesome. My parents.. they didn't deserve this. It had to be THEM!" I was referring to the vampires set on world domination, our enemies. She turned to me and she smiled. She cocked her head and she let out a sinister chuckle as she continue to look at me. The gaze, that look in her eyes.. it terrified me. I have never seen her with that crazy look in her eyes. "Katie?" I scrambled to my feet and back away from her as she chuckled again. What has gotten into her? _

"_Are you really that naive? Open your eyes to the reality.. the facts," She spoke as she crouched down at their bodies. _

_Am I naive? The reality is that someone just murdered my parents. Burning my father and slicing his throat. He didn't have a chance to save himself . "What are we still doing here? We should be hunting down the people that.." I didn't finish my thought as I re-examined my mother. She was stabbed multiple times with a knife and her tendons right above her.. ankles were sliced.. She wouldn't be able to flee .. from her attacker. It finally clicked in my mind. "How could you!" I snarled at her, she only chuckled. "Why would you do something like this, Katie? We trusted you, you were like family to us. Did they convert you? What about the pathway you choose? You wanted to get rid of the evil that tainted this world. What justice is this? What about that? This isn't the Katie, I know!"_

"_You think you know me?" She asked licking the blood off her fingers. "I am the type of vampire that wants the world to be ruled by the supernatural. Do you really think that I could befriend a bunch of wolves? I was getting tired of playing this stupid game that I was playing with you three. I was growing bored quickly of pretending to be some 'good' vampire bent on saving the world. I never was seeking onto your help or your parents. As a matter of fact, I was planning to get rid of them from the start. Your parents wouldn't tell me the information I have been wanting to know, so I took matter into my own hands. Those mutts wouldn't tell me where the shapeshifters are. They were against ruling over the humans so they had to die.. a slow, painful death." The vampire pointed to their bodies. "I will soon rule the mortal world and I will slay all those that oppose me." _

_Oh my god, she is going to kill me. No, I am going to take her down. If I am going to die now, I am sure as hell going to attempt to take her down with me. "You are telling me that you are wanting to reign over the supernatural and mortal world? All of this is some sick game to you! You killed countless innocent creatures to satisfy your need to commit murder. For what? To find shapeshifters, that's why you took the two people I loved the most away from me! You sick bitch!" _

_Her attention drifted toward the bodies once again, "Melinda had to to watch it all. She was screaming as I burnt him repeatedly with the spatula. She was pleading with me that she knew nothing about the shapeshifters' whereabouts. Your mother had to watch as I slit her lover's throat as he bleed out onto the floor. Boy, was she hysterical, but all I could do was laugh at the sight before me. Next, I released her and-"_

"_ENOUGH! I am going to kill you here and now. I am going to avenge them."_

_In a blink of an eye before I could even shift in my wolf form, she was gripped a hold of my throat and slammed in me into the wall. "You kill me? That's funny. Right now, I could crush your windpipe." The sinister woman's grip on my throat tightened applying more pressure by the second. "I could snap your neck. There are so many options of how I should kill you.." My heart sank. I never thought I would be so powerless so fast. I am trembling right now, her grip is too strong for me to break. "you aren't even worth killing. You are pathetic and naive to even think I could befriend a mutt like you. Imbecile.. You told me that you haven't decided which path you deserve to take in life. I chose for you, a path of loneliness, and solitude. You should thank me because after this, you won't remember a thing." Her eyes were set on mine and I couldn't move. "Goodnight little puppy." She tossed me down to the floor as she walked out of the room. I walked to go after her and attack her but I felt like my body was paralyzed. The last thing, I heard was the door opening and closing and everything faded to black. _

That woman, Katie, she is the exact representation of Satan in the world of the mortals and supernatural. That vile woman did what I never expected her to do. She betrayed us and murdered my family. Why didn't she just stab me in the back.. that would have hurt less. I was close to that vampire, sad enough to say at the time, I looked at her like an older sister that I never had. Finally, I stood up and finished washing my hair. Everyone else was probably worrying about me now, I have no idea how long I have been in there. Quickly, I dried off and get dressed. I walked out the bathroom, and then Roman asked, "Are you okay? You were in there for about an hour." I saw Aksana and Seth come into my view now.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I was just thinking," I spoke as I didn't look at them. "After hearing what Aksana said, about the wolves, it made me feel so gross..I couldn't get those gruesome pictures out of my head."

"I completely understand. I am sorry, Daisy.. I didn't know they would do that something like that.." Aksana spoke as she looked down to the ground.

"Don't apologize Aksana, it's not your fault." I placed my hand on her shoulder which caught her off guard. "I don't blame you for what they did, alright. Like you said, we may not like each other but we need to try for April's sake." The Lithuanian smiled at me.

"Do you have any idea what happened to the daughter, Aksana?" Asked Seth. Fuck, don't bring it up now.

She shook her head no. "We will have to find out who the girl was and what happened to her later. Right now, our top priority is to find that shifter and get April back home where she belongs." I spoke to them.

Katie, you might have made me walk on this path for eight years but now the tide is going to turn. You really think that you are going to take Aj from me. I refuse to let that happen, I would sooner give my own life. After I find this shapeshifter, I am coming for you and getting April back. I'm going to find you; I'm going to hurt you. Once she is safe, I am going to murder you, you immortal bitch. Prepare yourself, Katie Lea. In the end, I will assure you that your head will be underneath my paws as your lifeless body is torn apart and burnt to a crisp.

**Author's Note: That fucking feels.. writing this chapter was hard.. in a way.. Now we finally know who the wolves were that were tortured and murdered by Katie and Wade. They were Daisy's parents. Looks like Daisy is neglecting to tell them the identity of the wolves.. Why? Katie now has AJ the only person left that Daisy cares about** **and decided to form an alliance with Aksana in order to save her. Can the wolves trust Aksana? Will they find the shifter? Is April still alive or already dead? What will happen next.. read to find out..**

**Kentucky Fried Chicken... That is all**


	11. Almost Escaped from the Truth

**Author's Note: **** Now we finally know who the wolves were that were tortured and murdered by Katie and Wade. They were Daisy's parents. Looks like Daisy is neglecting to tell them the identity of the wolves.. Why? Katie now has AJ the only person left that Daisy cares about** **and decided to form an alliance with Aksana in order to save her. Can the wolves trust Aksana? Will they find the shifter? Is April still alive or have the vampires already feasted on her?**** What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death..**

**Pairings: April/Aksana and more possibly**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures**

**April's POV **

Ugh I had like the worst nightmare ever. I had a dream that I was kidnapped from my own apartment and one of my abductors was a vampire. Haha, I can't wait to tell Aksana about this one infact where… Wait a second this isn't my room… and my hands are tied. Fuck that wasn't a dream! Holy shit! I really was kidnapped, but was that chick really a vampire? No, she couldn't have been because vampires don't exist its not possible. But I'm pretty sure a normal human can't just grow fangs like that in an instant. But wait if she is a vampire does that make the other guy a vampire? Wait, what do they want with me I'm just a normal human being with a perfectly normal human girlfriend and human bestfriend. So what could vampires want with me? No, maybe this is some crazy prank that they are playing on me. Oh I swear if they are I am going to be pissed. Wait then, how the hell did that chick grow fangs like that in an instant?

"Oh my god! Please shut the hell up! I can't even hear my own thoughts, all I hear are you idiotic thoughts." Ranted that tall British guy who took me in the first place. Well now it's not so dark in here theres a little bit of light coming in from the window but its only the moonlight since it is… I don't even know what time it is. All I remember is it was pretty late when I was texting Aksana. I really hope she can find me, because I just want to be in her arms again.

"Oh Wade calm down she's just scared. Well hello there April, I hope you aren't mad at us. We only took you because your little girlfriend screwed us over and we wanted to make sure she wouldn't do it again." Spoke the women who supposedly has fangs. But they can't be talking about my Aksana, she just moved here from Lithuania how could she possibly know these two?

"Of course we are talking about MY Aksana. She was mine first, so you are a fill in until she sees me again." Spoke apparently Wade from what she said.

"How do you know who my Aksana is? What do you want with me and my girlfriend?" I asked trying not to show fear. The lady then began to walk towards me and sat next to me on the bed. As much as I hate to admit it she is actually kind of pretty, not prettier than my Aksana but shes pretty.

"Well thank you April! I think you're a little cutie too." She smiled. That's weird it's like she's reading my mind. "Well that's because we are. Its one of the many perks of being a vampire as long as we have been."

"Haha thats funny, you guys are funny. But seriously, where is My Aksana and Daisy, I'm not amused anymore. How you two are reading my mind I have no clue, but its been fun I want to go home." They just looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Did you not hear what Katie just said to you? We can't let you go until Aksana and your little wolf friends bring us what we want. Then you are free to live your life as you please." Spoke Wade

"Actually that is if they find us before the deadline. Because if not," she then moved my hair away from my neck. " I am going to enjoy draining you." She then licked her lips and... Fuck she really does have fangs. "Mmm we've never had Latin American blood before, so I'm kind of excited. I'm surprised Aksana hasn't bitten you yet… maybe thats why she started to half you."

"No, you don't want to drink my blood; I won't taste good. I'm just naturally a bitter person. Not to mention I eat like crap, healthy food is my enemy." I tried to reason. Wait, what did he mean by wolf friends? What does she mean Aksana halved me?

"What do you mean she halved her!?" Wade said with a bit of anger. He then stormed over to me and looked directly into my eyes. "Bloody hell! How could she do that to me?! First she ups and leaves me without a word, and now she is eternalizing some stupid human." Wade complained. By the way he is complaining, I'm assuming he must be her ex. "I'm not her ex, I am her boyfriend!"

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this buddy, but she moved on. She don't want your ass no more, she clearly left you for a reason. And I bet it is because you were mean and rude. So just let it go Aksana is mine now not yours. In a way I win and you lose." I smirked he only growled at me and flashed his fangs. Well looks like I was abducted by two crazed vampires.

"Come on now Wade, don't let her get to you. You were the one who changed her anyways so you win regardlessly." Katie spoke in a annoyed voice. Wade then retracted his fangs and smiled.

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot about that. So then I guess she is yours April… or at least until I sink my fangs into her again." He chuckled.

"Wait, what are you saying?" I asked. Could my girlfriend really be a vampire?

"I'm not saying anything, its just that Aksana was and always will be mine when I want her. Just you wait you'll see." He smiled and left the room. I don't even know him and I already hate him. Now I'm really confused about things.

"Don't mind him he is still trying to grasp the fact of her breaking his heart. Yea, they were together for almost eighty years give or take a few years."

"Wait so Aksana is a.. a… one of you?"

"Yea he was the guy who turned her." Great so my girlfriend is a vampire. But I… surely she would have… but why wouldn't… so my life really is in danger. Damn it, everything is going black again.

**Aksana's POV **

"So now that we are all on the same page, we need to figure out a game plan. Because if we go up in there all crazy like savages, it won't end well." I spoke.

"What why not? I mean come on, we're werewolves all we know is crazy savage." Spoke the guy with black and blonde hair.

"Ok well, I don't know what kind of world you live in Blonde Patch, but I don't know if you know this or not. Maybe you weren't listening to me or that bleach is starting to seep into your head, but like I said Aj was taken by TWO, not one but TWO crazy Vampires who have been around for hundreds of years. And I use to hang with them so I know how they think and function, and if you all just bust in there all crazy like I guarantee you all aren't going to come back out alive." I spoke. Seriously this is why I don't like working with animals.

"Hey my name is Seth!" He spat back. I honestly don't care what his name is.

"Seth calm down! Damn fool, its not that serious. Ok Aksana if you're going to be a whole bitch about this; please tell us what we should do since we can't just bust in there and take Aj." Spoke Roman.

"Ok well lets get this straight right now I am the head bitch in charge here. I'm the most valuable person in the group, so you all will play by my rules and do what I ask." I demanded.

"Why do you get to be the leader? Everybody knows werewolves are more fearsome." Daisy interrupted I just gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Oh no, yeah you're right! Please Daisy tell us everything you know about Wade and Katie." I said sarcastically stepping aside so she could talk. She just glared at me. "That's what I thought. Anyways if we are going to get Aj back the first thing we have to do is find out where they are keeping her. So we have to head to my condo, I have one of Wade's old sweaters. You guys can probably use that to catch onto their scent. So come lets go." I said simply as I headed for the door. I didn't hear any foot steps behind me at first, but when I got to the door I heard one of them let out a sigh and then footstep following behind me. Then from there I got into my car and headed for my condo. I didn't bother to wait for them to get in the car, they are wolves they can keep up with my car. Plus I sprayed my car and my apartment with wolfsbane as soon as I found out she was a wolf.

It is only a ten minute drive from Aj's to my condo. When I got there I just went up to my place and began to search for one of Wade's old articles of clothing. Don't ask why I still have them I just do okay. About five minutes later there was a knock on the door so I answered it.

"It's about time you all made it here. Come on in." I smiled, they all just glared at me as they walked in.

"Ugh god! What is that smell? My nose is burning?!" Complained Roman.

"Oh that's just wolfsbane. I liquified it and sprayed it all over my condo. It's not enough to kill you but it weakens your abilities… so basically as long as you are in here your powers are pretty much useless." I shrugged as I found Wade's old sweater in my closet and tossed it to them.

"You just thought of everything didn't you?" Asked Seth catching the sweater.

"Yup and that's why I'm in charge. Now come on, sniff that so we can get a move on." They all then took a sniff of the top.

"We can't smell anything our senses are dull remember?" Spoke Daisy.

"Oh yea I forgot… well then come on let's go we should probably get on the road." I spoke as I took the last two bags of blood out my fridge and grabbed my favorite bendy straw. I love it because it changes color depending on the temperature of my beverage, so since I mostly drink bag blood cold it changes from pink to blue. And on days where I decide I want to warm my blood up it will just turn a darker pink. "Now before any of you say anything, I know why the fuck would I use a straw to drink blood out of a bag? Well its fun and I don't like biting into the bag because I have to drink it all right then… I like to take my time. Plus it just makes a mess and it takes forever to get blood out of the carpet." I spoke putting the blood and my straw into my Batman lunchbox that Aj and I both have. A while back me and Aj went food shopping for my house which really was more of her getting food that she liked to eat. I didn't complain because it wasn't like I was going to eat it, anyways we walked past the Batman lunch boxes and she insisted that we got matching lunch boxes. I knew we probably wouldn't ever use them but it made my April happy so I got them. Now I really miss her we have to get her back, I couldn't bare it if I lost her.

"Ok. Nice lunchbox." Spoke Roman

"Yea Aj insisted we got matching ones." I shrugged. "But come on let's go get my girlfriend back." I spoke opening the door and pointing towards outside. They all then got up and left. After I locked my door I followed them out towards the parking lot. "Ok did any of you pick up a scent yet?"

"Yea my nose is leading me in that way to the west." Spoke Seth.

"Mine too." Spoke Daisy

"Make that three." Roman added.

"Great well come on then lets go." I spoke simply as I walked to my car.

"Are you really going to make us get in there?" Asked Roman.

"Well yea. We don't know how far away they took her, and I don't want to end up running like halfway across the country from here in Georgia all the way to like Louisiana or something. God are you mutts really that stupid?" I groaned.

"We might do pretty stupid stuff, but we aren't dumb enough to know that Louisiana is not half way across the country." Laughed Daisy.

"Yea in fact we are in Athens Georgia now, so that means Louisiana is roughly about six hours from here give or take some minutes." Seth added

"Good thing you're pretty." Roman smirked

"What is this gang up on Aksana hour? It doesn't matter ok, I'm just trying to make a point. We are taking the car I can't function properly knowing my Aj is in danger. So get in the damn car!" I demanded they all just rolled their eyes and got into the car. "Seth since you decided to ride shotgun you get to hold my lunch, and you better be careful with it because if you spill it in my car I'm going to make you walk." I spoke simply as I handed him my lunchbox.

"Great I just love holding other people's food." He smiled dripping with sarcasm. I just ignored it and smiled back at him.

"Ok which way are we headed again?" I asked as I rolled down the back windows so Daisy and Roman could smell the air.

"That way." Daisy pointed so that is where I drove off too. We probably drove for about fourty-five minutes before they all insisted that we stop so they could eat. I couldn't really argue with them we need to be as powerful as we can be before we go in there. So we pulled over in a wooded area and they transformed and took off running into the woods. So I just decided to sit on the hood of my car and just drink some blood. This area we're in is free of humans its mostly just wildlife.

I'm not sure how long they are going to take, but the longer they take the more time I have to think. Am I really ready to see them again? I mean I use to be in love with Wade in all aspects, and Katie was practically my sister and I loved her too. No what am I thinking they are monsters who have my Aj. I know we only met about two months ago, but there is something about her that just sticks to me I can't describe it but I haven't felt this way about someone since Wade. I'm not exactly sure what it is or where its going but I don't mind going down new paths with Aj.

"Okay everybody is full and ready to go now." Proclaimed Seth as all three of them emerged from the woods.

"Great lets go." I spoke as I hopped off the hood of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Then we took of in the direction of where they took Aj. After about an hour of driving we ended up in Marietta. Then we ended up driving on roads that I unfortunately remember, we then to my demise ended up going up a hill which then lead to the house I vowed I would never step foot in again. Of course, they would drag me all the way out here, while it is an ideal place to take someone you kidnapped because this place is practically in the middle of the woods. They know that this is what caused me to ditch them in the first place. "Ummm you guys?" I murmured as we pulled up in front of the house. They all looked up at me. "Do you remember when I told you why I stopped hanging with Katie and Wade?"

"Yea, how could we forget?" Seth spoke

"Yeah umm this is the house…" I trailed off.

"Just fucking great. Lets go." Daisy growled as she got out the car and started towards the door. So we all just got out and followed her.

**Aj's POV **

I'm not exactly sure how long I passed out this time either but I must have been out long because now the moon was starting to go down and maybe in about an hour the sun will start to rise. This isn't fun anymore I really want to go home now. But now that I can kinda see where I am this place is triggering some serious déjà vu. The room is mostly empty except for this bed and a dresser on the opposite side of the room. Ha, these vampires must really be trying to creep me out, because this room reminds me of Daisy's old room before the thing with her parents. This couldn't be Daisy's old room, could it? There is a huge burn mark on the carpet in front of the bed, from the time me and Daisy decided to make homemade fireballs. It wasn't anything crazy just a few cotton balls, nail polish remover, and a lighter. I remember telling her not to use so much of the nail polish remover, but Daisy was never one to listen to what anybody says to her. And of course like I predicted she used to much so then some dripped onto the floor, and so when we lit it she dropped it and all the remover that dripped onto the carpet caught fire also. Good thing we had a blanket to smother the flame, or we probably wouldn't be alive today. We got in some serious trouble after that.

"Oh I see you're up now. I assume you are hungry or something. So I got you some fruits. You know just incase they don't meet the deadline I want your blood as healthy as it can be." Katie smiled as she sat down next to me on the bed. "No we didn't poison it or anything, just can't have you die before we get what we want. Here sit up and I will feed you." She spoke effortlessly. I actually don't want to die so I just did what she said.

"Thanks." I murmured before she fed me a piece of watermelon.

"Eh its nothing, I don't like being hungry either." She shrugged. Then from there she just continued to feed me. That only lasted for about five minutes before she stopped and didn't say anything for a few seconds. She then looked at me and gave me a very sinful grin. "Hmm they work fast. Wade you hear that?" She said. I then heard Wade yell from elsewhere in the house.

"Yea, my Aksana finally came back for me!" He spoke as I heard him walking, then there was a heavy pounding on from what I assume is front door. And then I heard her voice.

**Aksana's POV **

Before Daisy could reach the door I beat her to it and banged on the door. After a few seconds the door opens and there he is.

"Ahh I knew you'd come back my love." He smiled.

"Oh piss off you sick fuck! Where is she?"I growled as I forced my way in the house with the wolves close behind.

"Mmm you're still feisty god you're so hot when your mad. Oh and the human is fine Katie has her. But back to you and me, I forgive you-"

"Shut the hell up! I left your ass for a reason. Where is Aj?" I questioned as I pushed him up against the wall.

"Calm down she is fine see." When I heard that voice it made my skin crawl. "I said I wouldn't hurt her if you give us what we want." I then let Wade go and ran into the family room where she had my poor Aj tied up and seated on the same exact chair the wife wolf was sitting on.

"I am going to tear your head off if you hurt her." I growled I then noticed the wolves walk in and behind me. But Daisy doesn't look too good. I'm not sure if she is mad, scared, or eager to kill. Wade then walked over to Katie

"Now I don't think I would do that if you want your Aj alive. We made a deal Aksana and I fully expect you to follow through, so unless you and your little..." She then paused and glanced behind me. After letting out a sinister laugh she spoke up again. "Well ain't it a small world! Why hello there, Nicole long time no see!"

**Aj's POV**

Wait, did she just call her Nicole? How does she know Daisy's middle name I thought I was the only one who knew that. Holy fuck, Daisy looks pissed off right now. I've never seen her look so mad she is breathing really hard almost like some sort of crazed animal. I heard a noise coming from her that sound like growling. She snarled and… flashed.. her fangs? Woah, hold on, wait just a second! Now magically, my bestie has large fangs too? No way, she is.. a vampire.. too? I watched in pure disbelief when her body changed for that of a human into.. into a… wolf. What? Now, you are telling werewolves exist as well? I can't comprehend this. That doesn't make sense how could she be a wolf and not tell me all these years. Before I had time to actually process that I felt Wade pull me out the way as Daisy slammed into Katie causing them both to crash to the floor. What the hell Roman and Seth changed too! Great so now there is more of them...

"Don't!" Aksana yelled keeping them from charging Daisy and Katie.

"Haha, it's nice to see you too Nicole. A hug would have sufficed but I guess I deserved this. Wade, a little help here, she is starting to smother me with her love." Katie chuckled as she held Daisy inches away from her face. I then saw Wade start to walk over to them but before he could get his hands on her Aksana tackled him right into the wall. She then wrestled him to his back completely flat on the floor.

"Guys run, I got this. Remember the letter!" She yelled at the three wolves as the other two knocked Daisy off Katie and they just stood and looked at her like she was crazy. "Just go find the shifter I'll hold them off go!" Aksana yelled at them again. The wolves then jumped through the back door except for the grey one which I could assume was Daisy. And she just gave me a look.

**I'm sorry Aj, I'll come back for the both of you, I promise. **And with that she left in the direction the other two went. What was that? I heard Daisy's voice. How the hell did she do that? Maybe it's just a werewolf thing that they can do. Now I'm really scared and I want to go home.

"God that damn thing almost got me I forgot I taught her everything she knows." Spoke Katie as she got to her feet. "Wade quit playing and come on so we can tie her up too." She spoke.

"What I'm just playing around, I miss playing with my beautiful woman." He then quickly overpowered Aksana so now he was on top.

"Ergh get off me! I don't love you anymore you disgust me both of you. April is the one I want not you! She is the one I love now!" She yelled, and suddenly all the fear I had in my stomach completely turned into butterflies.

"Ha we'll see about that get up." Wade growled before he yanked her up off the floor. He then wrapped his arms around her and turned her to face me. "You're going to love this Aj!" He smirked and then bit Aksana on her shoulder, causing her fangs to come out briefly.

"Noo Aksana!" I squealed. He then let her go then backed up, and she just stood there. "Aksana please don't leave me." I whimpered. I really hope he didn't kill her.

"Come here love it's been so long since we've made love!" He cooed holding open his arms.

"No Aksana it's me Aj don't go to him. Look what he's doing to me. I'm your geeky nerd don't go to him. I love you too!" I got out trying to hold back tears. She looked like she was trying to decide.

"Come home Aksana! Come to papa I know you miss me!" He called. She smiled then ran and jumped into his arms and crashed her lips into his.

"I missed you soo much Wade. Its been so long I need you to make love to me right now, I need to feel you inside me so badly." She said to him.

"Anything for you love. Sorry Aj I tried to warn you." He smirked before he connected their lips together again, and walk into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door shut. In that moment, I really legit felt my heart drop from my chest. How can she say she loves me and then just go with him? I couldn't stop the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"Yea you probably shouldn't have provoked him... Its not like he wouldn't have did that anyways but you did provoke him. But come you are probably tired." Katie cooed as she threw me over her shoulder and carried me back to the bedroom I was in before. As she walked in the room through my tears I noticed the same huge burn spot in the carpet. It only made me cry even more. She then laid me on the bed. And then left the room leaving me to suffer on my own. This by far has been the worst couple of hours of my life. First I get kidnapped by two Vampires, then I find out that my bff is a werewolf, and my now ex-girlfriend is a vampire. Then my werewolf bestie just left me here with three stupid vampires, one of which I hate with everything I have now. How dare she say that to me and then declare someone else make love to her? And it isn't helping adding to the fact that they are doing it right next door, damn these walls are so thin. I can hear everything they are doing in there, every moan, every kiss, and every squeak of the bed. The longer it goes on the more my heart breaks and the more heartaches the more mad I get. I think I'd rather just be shot in the face than to have to listen to this any longer. Maybe I should have listened to Daisy and ditched Aksana a long time ago.

**Author's Note: Now April has seemed to discover the truth about everything. She now knows that her kidnappers are vampires, Aksana is a vampire and Daisy and the boys are werewolves. Poor April, I am surprised that she didn't passed out the second time. Last chapter, we discovered that the wolves they killed were Daisy's parents and for the first time in 8 years they met face-to-face for the first time. I think she handled it pretty well XD. Remembering their top priority, the wolves retreated; leaving the vampires to Aksana. What the bloody fuck is wrong with Aksana.. Will April ever be rescued or is her fate already determined? What is going on with Aksana? Will Daisy and the others find the shapeshifter? What will happen next? Read to find out...?**


	12. That's Why I Hate Her

**Author's Note: Now April has seemed to discover the truth about everything. She now knows that her kidnappers are vampires, Aksana is a vampire and Daisy and the boys are werewolves. Poor April, I am surprised that she didn't passed out the second time. Last chapter, we discovered that the wolves they killed were Daisy's parents and for the first time in 8 years they met face-to-face. I think she handled it pretty well XD. Remembering their top priority, the wolves retreated; leaving the vampires to Aksana. What the bloody fuck is wrong with Aksana.. Will April ever be rescued or is her fate already determined? What is going on with Aksana? Will Daisy and the others find the shapeshifter? What will happen next? Read to find out...?**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death..**

**Pairings: April/Aksana and more possibly**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures**

**Roman's POV**

Silence. Nothing but awkward silence. This is not we had originally had planned in order rescue April. Well, at first I only assumed that we were only planning to discover the location of their hideout. Instead, she decided to be reckless and attack Katie without even thinking. She hasn't really said a word since we arrived at the house. 'Just fucking great! Let's go.' That was the last thing she has said. What is going on with that woman? Even though I have only known Daisy for a short amount of time, she has never been like this. I saw the look in her eyes and honestly it scared me. Rage? Hatred? The intent to kill Katie. I can understand that she wants to rescue April. What triggered such an outburst? Also, who the hell is Nicole? That's what Katie called Daisy. right? Is Nicole her real name or is just Daisy a nickname? Did she mistaken Daisy for someone else? Whatever it is,it couldn't hurt to ask.** Are you okay? **I asked the silver wolf as she just kept running ahead to god knows where. She was running so fast that Seth and I could barely keep pace with her. She never answered back; she just kept running.

**Damnit Daisy! Don't be rude to Roman, he asked you a question.** The brown wolf growled at the female werewolf.

She abruptly halted and turned to us. We stopped dead in our tracks as the lead wolf turned back and snarled at us. What is her deal? **Why didn't you let me kill her! I could have killed her. Then we wouldn't have to be searching for some shifter, Aj and Aksana would be right here with us. Instead we are running away like cowards! Why aren't we fighting?**

Where is all this coming from? Remember our mission Daisy. You can't let your anger of the kidnapping cloud your judgement. You could have gotten yourself killed. I tried reasoning with her.

The female wolf flashed her fangs. What the.. She looks like she is about to attack us.** You will never understand! Don't even try too! You should have least let me try to kill her. If I am going to die, Katie Lea is dying as well!**

Katie Lea? That's her name? Aksana only said her name is Katie. How would Daisy know what her full name is? **Daisy, what is the matter?** Seth asked her with a hint of concern. **What is going on with you? You have been acting weird since Aksana told us that story…**

**Does it matter? No! I am perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to hunt… alone. **With that she ran off, and disappeared from our sight.

**What the hell? Something is going on with her.** Seth spoke to me as we just laid down and intended to wait for her. No shit sherlock. **I think we should follow her. Just to make sure she doesn't do something crazy.**

I looked at the brown wolf for a moment before nodding my head. **Alright, lets go. **We both stood up and ran in the direction that she had previously ran in. Something is telling me, that she has neglected to tell us something we need to know. Whatever it is, we need to find out.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally found her again. She wasn't hunting like she said she was, she was just sitting by the river, in her human form. What is she doing all the way out here? Let alone in her human form, Seth and I just watched her for a moment. She didn't look back at us and didn't move, she just stared down into the water. "Why.." Wait, did she just talk? Did she find us? We stayed still to make sure she didn't discover us. Daisy would be furious that we are eavesdropping on her. Normally, I would respect her privacy but something is up and not to be nosy, I really want to know. "Katie… I waited so long to find you again.. and I had my chance but they stopped me." Waited so long to find her? April was only kidnapped recently. "I am sorry.. I didn't avenge you guys. " Who is she talking about avenging? She snarled and moved her knees up toward her chest and rested her arms on her knees. "God damn it.. I am so sorry.." I heard her voice crack. Was she crying? Why is Daisy crying? I don't think I have ever seen this woman so emotional, she has been like this since she saw Katie. "I hate that woman.. I despise her for what she did to you guys.. Now that I finally know what happened that day..." Seth and I glanced at each other for a second and then turned back to her. What happened that day? What does she know? "Why did she take you guys away from me.. you were all I had.. mom.. dad.. I am so sorry.." Mom? Dad? Don't tell me…. "I love you guys and miss you soo damn much.. What do I do? Katie has April and I don't know if I can save her. Mom, dad, I wish you could tell me what to do.." I heard a combination of sobbing and sniffling.

**That's why she has been acting so weird. She now really knows the truth.. Katie killed.. those wolves..who were her parents…** I turned over to the brown wolf as he spoke to me.

**I know, Seth. I don't think we should have followed her now.. She just didn't want to cry in front of us. **I looked back over toward her and it seemed that she has yet to notice us.** I will be right back Seth. Stay here. **I shifted into my human form and slowly started to walk up to the female werewolf. She might be mad that I followed her but I can at least I can try to comfort her.

Daisy didn't turn around but she spoke to me, "I take it you heard all that huh?"

"Yeah… " I sat down next to her. "Why didn't you tell us? You don't have to keep your emotions bottled up. You have us, ya know?" She smiled slightly as she turned over to look at me. "You have Seth, myself and April when we get her back and it will be soon. Now, in a way, you can say that you have Aksana as a friend too. You might not like her and now I understand fully why. She is trying to help. Come here." I motioned over to her and she scooted closer and leaned her head onto my chest. I just wrapped my arms around the younger woman. "Let it out, I got you."

"Thanks...Romie." She nuzzled into my chest and I believe she finally stopped crying. That's a relief, maybe now she won't bottle up those emotions. "You are such a sweetheart." She called me Romie again; as much as I hate that nickname with her it's bearable. She looked up at me and then glanced behind me. "Seth, you can come out now too."

The brown wolf emerged from the bushes and shifted; he slowly started to approach us. I know what he is thinking, Daisy would be furious for eavesdropping. "Daisy.. umm-"

She cut him off, "I am not mad anymore. Haha, I was so furious that I couldn't even pick up on you guys' scents." She sighed. "I have some explaining to do now and I need to get it out of the way now before we confront them again. Also, we could wait for Aksana here." Which we hope Aksana returns soon, and hopefully she could have April with her. I can't believe I just said I wanted that vampire to come back..April's safety and happiness is first priority for Daisy so I see why she neglected to kill that vampire. "Sit boy," she chuckled at Seth, who only pouted and sat on the other side of me.

"Daisy..don't say anything.. you don't need too." I spoke to her. Like she doesn't have enough on her mind, retelling the tale of her parents' deaths..I don't want to see her breakdown like that again.

"No, I need to do it now. Really should have done it after Aksana told us what fully happened. Aksana was wrong. I know a lot about Katie Lea. As a matter of fact, she is the one that trained me to master my powers, along with the help of my parents." Katie trained her? What? Seth and I exchanged glances and turned back to the female werewolf. "I was only thirteen years old and it was after the last day of my 8th grade year. I walked into the door and was greeted by my mother and this mystery woman that I couldn't figure out who she was. My mom introduced me to Katie Lea." Alright, this is starting to piece together in my mind. "My mother has this habit of where she called me by my middle name, Nicole. God, I hated that so much.. now I would welcome it so much.." I noticed that her voice was cracking again.

"Daisy.. it's okay.. you don't need to explain anything until you feel ready too. It's alright." I said as I kept my arms wrapped around her. She squirmed momentarily and lifted her head off my chest and now was sitting beside me.

"I'm fine. I promise." She continued. "I couldn't put my finger on it at the time but Katie was.. different. After she was talking about hunting with my mom, I knew she was supernatural like us. For the first time in my life, I felt like I wasn't alone in the world. Beside my parents and myself, there was no one else supernatural like us. At first, I was skeptical when she told me she was a vampire. I can agree with Aksana, that Katie is a really smooth talker. She gave us a really convincing speech that she was a rare kind of vampire. One that wanted to purify the world and destroy the evil. She was able to convince my parents so I thought she was good too. That night, Katie started teaching me how to properly hunt large prey without receiving injuries. The vampire also told me about her life, like she was born in Germany in the 1300's and I am not completely sure what is lies or what is the truth. Within the next three months, I really bonded with the vampire and she became like the sister I would never have. I really looked up to her and I wanted to become her, in a sense. Being only fourteen, I decided that I wanted to fully support them and fight against the shapeshifters, who Katie told me that were evil, and the other evil creatures. I returned home from my first day back at school to an awkward silence. I heard the back door open and close which I now know was Aksana and Wade. Out of curiosity, I walked toward the back room which was my parent's room and… ..."

"You really don't have to explain anymore." Seth told her but she shook her head. "Seriously, you don't need to go on.. if you don't want too."

She ignored the other man and continued. "...I found my father dead on the floor and my mother was hanging on by a thread. Somehow, she managed to survive barely. I did everything I could to keep her from bleeding out and she said one thing to me before she passed. Never trust a vampire. I refused to accept my reality, I kept shaking her body until I heard footsteps behind me. In my mind, I sighed in relief when Katie came into my view as she stared at the bodies. Crying to her, wanting answers, she turned to me with a crazed look in her eyes. Looking over my mother's wounds again.. it finally hit me that it was Katie that murdered them. Someone I considered family.. I wanted to kill her and when I went to shift, she grabbed a hold on my thorat. After a few moments of struggling and failing, I accepted the fact that I was going to die. Gazing into the monster's eyes one last time, I felt weak and then everything started to fade to black when she tossed me on the floor like a dirty piece of clothing." She started sobbing once again. "When I woke up.."

"Daisy.. Daisy shh.. don't say anymore. Come here..it's going to be alright." I cooed as I scooted over toward her. She merely laid on the grass and placed her head on my lap and faced the river. I turned over toward Seth who was now looking away from us like he was focusing on something else. Something must of just came near us, whether if its them or Aksana or any wildlife, Seth must have picked it up. "Seth?" She moved her head so she could look up at other werewolf. "Is something there?" I hope it's Aksana with April that would make us all happy now.

"There is this squirrel taunting me over there by those bushes.." He spoke as I looked down at Daisy as she facepalmed. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "I want to eat it. I am hungry." He shifted into his wolf form.

"We just ate about two hours ago but go crazy." I spoke as I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, I thought it was something important.."

The brown wolf hid in the brushes and started to creep up on the squirrel. Daisy leaned up and whispered in my ear, "Ten bucks says the squirrel outsmarts him." I chuckled slightly.

"I think Seth is a brilliant hunter so he won't mess up, you are so on." She chuckled as she rested her head back on my lap.

We watched as the brown wolf charged at the rodent and started chasing it. The squirrel jumped into the bushes as did Seth. Thump! We heard a loud noise, we both couldn't help but immediately started laughing. "Seth! Watch out! There is a tree there.." Daisy chuckled being the sarcastic smartass that she is. Finally, she smiled after like forever.

**I did that on purpose to make you laugh.. Nothing more. **The brown wolf said as he walked over to us. Right Seth. Do you guys really think it's funny? That hurt!

"It wasn't funny… it was fucking hilarious!" The younger woman spoke and then she said, "Romie, you owe me ten bucks."

"I know. Try to get some sleep alright." She nodded.

"What about you?" asked the female werewolf.

"I will be fine, I promise, get some rest. We have a long journey back home if Aksana doesn't show up." She merely nodded and shut her eyes.

After a few minutes, Seth finally spoke up after shifter back into his human form. "Seriously! You guys made a bet on if I would mess up or not.." We both chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder about you guys.."

**April's POV **

Have you ever just wish you could go in a time machine, and go back in time to stop yourself from doing something that eventually leaves you heartbroken? Because that is how I've been feeling for… I'm not even sure because I have no clue what time it is, all I know is that when Daisy and her other wolf friends came for me the sun was just starting to rise. It had to have been at least maybe between five-thirty and six a.m. I only know this because back in middle school, I would wake up this early out of a nightmare, and I couldn't get back to sleep. So I'd get my stuff for school and head to Daisy's house, her house is only a five minute walk from mine. Then I'd knock on her window, it was difficult at times because she practically sleeps like a bear. And now I know why because she must have wore herself out running and hunting for food I guess being she is a werewolf. But it happened so often that she eventually just left her window unlocked so I could just climb in and not have to worry about me calling her ten times so she wakes up, none to mention she gets all grumpy when people wake her up.

So the sky in between those times was usually what helped me navigate my way to her house. Anyways when they came the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon… and the sun is now completely out. So being the avid daydreamer who watches the sky often I know it has to be at least nine or ten a.m. A few things are happening right now, one I'm fucking hungry from all the crying I did, two I'm so tired from all the crying, and three I can't go to sleep because all I can hear is the moans and grunts coming from next door. They have been going at it for what I assume hours and they aren't showing any signs of tiredness. Four just when I think they are done I-

"Fuck Wade I missed you so much! More I want more! I promise never to leave you again." I hear that… that… cold heartless bitch moan. I hear that and it just reminds me of what happened earlier and it makes me cry again. I swear each and every tear that falls off my face I wish they were dollar bills because honestly I haven't stopped crying since she ran into his arms. So I think I've cried enough tears to buy myself five mansions on each continent, a yacht for every mansion, and about ten different luxury sports cars for each continent, and still have enough money to end world hunger. Yea, so basically if my tears were money, I'd own the whole fucking world.

It's not fair, the one time things are starting to look up for me in the love department it all gets yanked from under me because of some love crazed ex. Why would she do that to me? She made me fall for her and then she practically just throws it back in my face and laughed. I hate her so much right now its not even funny, now I see why Daisy didn't want me to get involved with her. Ugh stupid heart, why didn't we just listen to what our brain and Daisy were saying? I just want to go home, not college home I want to go home home. I want my mom. It was then that the door opened and Katie appeared.

"Hey you ok? Are you hungry? I went out and got some peanut butter and jelly and bread. If you want something to eat." She spoke softly.

"What time is it?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Its ten minutes to ten." Ugh, that just made me so mad! I hate when people do that shit! Like fuck, just say nine-fifty, I don't have time to sit and do math and shit. "Hey watch your language. Just remember I have control of your life right now. I could rip your throat out right now if I please." She said sternly.

"Please come rip my throat out. If it means I don't have to listen to them go at it. Like its been damn near four hours now!" I spoke truthfully. She just walked over to me and threw me over her shoulder.

"Yea thats normal for them… they should be done shortly. They usually are hungry by this point." She said as she carried me into the kitchen and sat me down at the breakfast bar. Like she had said before there was bread, and a jar of peanut butter and jelly. It was the kind where the peanut butter and jelly are swirled together. "I don't know how these things work so I'm just going to untie you and you can do it yourself. I have no fear that you will run, but I won't be hard to catch you if you do." She spoke freeing my hands and legs. Finally I can feel my hands again they tied it so tight. I'm not really in the mood to eat right now I'm way too depressed. But I'm starving so whatever.

"Umm do you have a knife or spoon?" I asked for obvious reasons to which she looked like she didn't know why. "I need it to spread it on the bread. Also I need a plate." I spoke simply.

"You've been here before you get it." She sassed. So I just got up and began to gather the needed items.

"I assume you were listening to my thoughts again huh?" She just shrugged.

"A little bit not much though, everybody deserves privacy in their own mind."

"Thanks I guess." To my surprise everything is practically exactly where it was all those years ago. So I grabbed a plate and a knife, then sat back down. And I quietly began to make me a pb&j sandwich while Katie just watched in amusement. The silence only lasted for a minute or two before their door swings open and both Wade and her emerged from inside. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a grey wifebeater, whilst she just had on one of his t-shirts and her cute boy shorts panties. I don't care if they all can probably read my mind but damn she looks so good. That only lasted for a second before the smell of their 'fun time' began to drift into the kitchen, and its making me sick to my stomach. I have a right to be bitchy right now. "Seriously do you two want to close that door back? That foul stench is making my stomach hurt." I spat toward both of them. Wade just looks at me with a cocky smirk.

"No way that is the sweet smell of love. I just want to share it with you so that you know how much Aksana loves me. Right babe!" I cringe at him using her name. I never knew a name could be like venom to my ears. As he said that he grabbed her and sat her next to me on the countertop. God they smell like sweat and sex I want to puke. She just giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's right Wadey. She's just jealous that you love me and not her. Sorry hon, he is all mine." Before she cupped his face and began to make out with him. I just felt my heart break again if that is even possible. I'm supposed to be the one she lays claim to. I should be running my hand through her hair and all over her body, much like he is doing now. She said she loves me and hates him, and now she is kissing him. I can feel the tears pricking at my eyes, but I won't cry in front of him. That's what he wants, to see me in pain I'm not going to let him win. I know deep down somewhere in that icebox of a heart she has, she loves me and I'm not going to give up on her… not yet. Its rather hard to forget someone who when you kissed it felt like time stood still and sparks flew. Now that could just be my hunger talking but I know what me and Aksana had was real... Or am I just wishing on a shooting star that will never come. Maybe this was all just an act and she never really liked me. Maybe I was just so eager to love and be loved that I never noticed her just playing me. I wouldn't be surprised shes had more than enough time to perfect her game.

Damn! I'm trying so hard to focus on just eating my sandwich, but its hard with them feeling up on eachother. None to mention trying to hold back tears bound to fall eventually is hard to do while eating.

"Babe I'm hungry." She whined pulling away from him.

"Ok well how about you go put on some pants and then we can go catch a snack?" He responded.

"Well why do that when we have fresh blood sitting next to us?" She motioned towards me.

"Like hell you're going to bite me! Don't even think about touching me or I swear I have enough rage to murder you both. You'd have to kill me before I let any of you three bite me. So you can go ahead and take me off the menu. Especially you you heartless bitch!" I spat directly at Aksana. Hell I might lose this battle nine times out of ten, but you better believe I'm going down with a fight.

"Woah, thats a lot of hostility directed towards someone you don't even know." She spoke to me. Just fucking great now, she all of a sudden doesn't know who I am. But she's right I guess I don't know her.

"Ha thats cute, so your telling me you have no clue who I am?"

"I dunno you look familiar… but then again I've been around for a hundred plus years so..." I just stared at her.

"So then I guess Batman means nothing to you?" Batman was a very important part of our relationship. From when she got me the Batman necklace, to my Batman sweater I originally got for our first date, to us getting matching Batman lunchboxes, down to me making her watch every Batman movie. And everytime he did something cool we would kiss, so basically that was the entire movie. She just stared at me in confusion, and I just stared at her with pleading eyes begging her to remember. "And I suppose you don't that I know you are actually really good at making ceramic pieces? And that you sometimes double wash your hands because you get a little OCD?" They all just stared at me in confusion.

"How do you know that? Because I know neither of them know." She spoke. At this point I couldn't stop the tears from falling. She doesn't remember me or what we had.

"Lucky guess I suppose." I don't want to be near them anymore. So I just got up and went back into what once was Daisy's room. And I just cried. Damn it Daisy where are you!? You promised you'd come back for me, where are you because I need you.

**Author's Note: This chapter explains some things that were mentioned in Chapter 10. Daisy finally breaks down in front of Roman and Seth and explains why she hates Katie Lea. Roman then comforts the younger woman and Seth being taunted(and outsmarted) by a squirrel is fucking hilarious. IMO (In my opinon.) We switch gears to April who is well, heartbroken, confused, scared..and why wouldn't she be. Katie comes in and shows somewhat of a heart and lets her eat. Wade and Aksana then come out and April trys to see why Aksana did what she did. Aksana apparently now doesn't remember April at all. With that, she runs back into the room that is so familiar to her. Why is Aksana acting the way she is acting? Will Daisy be able to come back and rescue April? Where and who is this shapeshiter? Will they find it before the deadline? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Herp Derp!**


	13. Getting Under Your Skin

**Author's Note: Last chapter explains some things that were mentioned in Chapter 10. Daisy finally breaks down in front of Roman and Seth and explains why she hates Katie Lea. Roman then comforts the younger woman and Seth being taunted(and outsmarted) by a squirrel is fucking hilarious. IMO (In my opinon.) We switch gears to April who is well, heartbroken, confused, scared..and why wouldn't she be. Katie comes in and shows somewhat of a heart and lets her eat. Wade and Aksana then come out and April trys to see why Aksana did what she did. Aksana apparently now doesn't remember April at all. With that, she runs back into the room that is so familiar to her. Why is Aksana acting the way she is acting? Will Daisy be able to come back and rescue April? Where and who is this shapeshiter? Will they find it before the deadline? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death..**

**Pairings: April/Aksana and more possibly**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures.**

**Roman's POV**

Okay, where the hell is Aksana? She was suppose to hold them off so we could retreat but I would at least think that she would have came back by now. Did she just run away with April herself or did they kill her? What about April? Is she okay? Gah, I can't think so negatively. Let's see judging by the sun's placement in the sky, I would say its about eleven in the morning. Judging by the looks of things, its starting to get cloudy and might storm later. Great that is so what we need right now. We have about four days to find this supposed shapeshifter and I haven't the slightest idea of how we are going to do that. How are we suppose to find the creature that the vampires have been hunting for ages? I glanced over at the brown wolf as he opened his eyes. Seth is weird like that sometimes, when we are outside he likes to sleep in his wolf form. He yawned and blinked a few times at me and spoke to me. **Shouldn't we start heading back soon. **He looked down at the younger woman who hasn't moved.** Wow, she is still asleep. Should we wake her up?**

"Nah, I think we should let her wake up on her own. She might be one of those bitchy people when she wakes up." I tried reasoning with the younger man.

"What was that?" I heard the younger werewolf mumbled not moving her head off my lap. Oh boy, she is awake. All was quiet again until I heard her mumble, "Eevee you are the cutest Pokemon ever. I will call you Mr. Fluffykins and you will be my best friend." It took me a moment to realized that she must be dreaming about Pokemon. I have to admit that was the cutest thing ever. It was silent for a few more minutes until we heard her again.. "Come here Pikachu, you are going to be my Sparkie. Pokeball GO!" Her arm moved like she was throwing something. "I'm gonna be the very best! Like no one ever was!" Okay? Now she is singing the lyrics to the first Pokemon theme song. Maybe I should be concerned now that she is talking in her sleep again?

I chuckled at her and Seth just stared dumbfounded at her. **That chick is weird.**

"Lay off her, she has had a rough day. I am relieved that she is having a happy dream after all she has been through." I laughed as I looked back down at the brunette.

**True true! That's why you LIKE her so much, right? She is unique and a lot like you. **The brown wolf smiled.

I just glared at him. "Very funny, Seth. She is just a cool chick and even more amazing that she is a werewolf. I like her in a friend sort of way." I defended myself.

Seth rolled his eyes and responded sarcastically, **If you say so.. If you don't like her then I am a magical unicorn named Steve that shits rainbows.**

"I always knew you were full of shit, aren't ya Steve?" I laughed as the wolf glared at me.

"Mhmm, who is full of shit?" I heard the brunette mumbled as she rolled over and looked up at me. "Morning Romie!"

"Good morning to you too, Pokemon Master." I smirked at my comment and she blushed.

"Uhh.. what?" She mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

**Eevee you are the cutest Pokemon ever. I will call you Mr. Fluffykins and you will be my best friend. **Seth said mimicking his best impersonation of the woman. **That's not all. Come here Pikachu, you are going to be my Sparkie. Pokeball GO! Then you started singing the Pokemon theme song, it was so funny to watch. **

The younger woman couldn't control her blushing and turned around hide her face. I have to admit it's adorable when she is all shy like this.

**Daisy's POV**

Did I really talk in my sleep about my dream? Way to make yourself look stupid in front of the guys! I turned back to look at Roman and Seth. "Let's just pretend that didn't happen, okay?" I looked over to Roman who chuckled and nodded; I turned to Seth who shook his head.

**Nah, that was priceless seeing you actually blush and stuff like that. **

I looked around for a brief moment and frowned. "Aksana never came back?" I asked quickly changing the subject. Where is she? Aksana was suppose to hold off the vampires and possibly rescue April. Why isn't she back yet? Did she.. Oh no! They didn't kill her, did they? Wait, why do I all of a sudden care about Aksana? She is useful though, she knows how they function and stuff of that nature. She can't die just yet, I still need her in order to rescue my bestie. I can dispose of her later.

"No why?" I heard Roman ask me.

**Because she is starting to actually grow concerned about the vampire.** Seth chuckled in returned I snarled at him.

"Do you really think I trust that thing? We can't trust her. I am only concerned for her safety for April's sake. If they kill Aksana in front of her, she would be traumatized." I said making my point. "April 'loves' her." I shivered at saying that word. "My top priority is her safety. I promised I would come back for both of them so I will. Plus, we need Aksana to defeat them so we have to follow through on the agreement. That's all." I snarled once again. No, I don't care about Aksana. I can't care. But those things she told us, she doesn't like killing. She could have killed April by now but hasn't. Do she love her too? Is Aksana really a 'one of a kind' vampire. No! She can't be, she has to be evil. I sense it. Don't I? "I think we should go back for them." I stated while standing up.

"We need to find the shapeshifter before they do. First, we need to get home. We have a long walk ahead of us," I heard the Samoan man respond to me.

"I guess so. Let's head out then." I said in a slightly irritated tone as I shifted into my wolf form. Roman was right as much as I wanted to destroy Katie myself. I need to be patient and bring them this supposed shapeshifter. I looked back as I had my two other pack members, guess we could called ourselves that, following me as I ran in the direction of our home. I thought sarcastically to myself, only god knows where we are? I wonder if we are even close to being home yet. Let's just hope it's soon. I miss my bed but I miss my April more.

**Seth's POV **

Oh boy, I am going to have fun getting underneath Roman's skin now. I have always noticed that he has had an attraction to Daisy but he has made it obvious as daylight now. Rather if the brunette has noticed it or not is beyond me. I decided the next time that we stop I am going to put on the old Seth charm and see what happens. I am either going to get punch by Roman or get punched by Daisy for flirting with her. I know it's stupid and risky but by the end of this walk back, he will admit it to me. Plus, it is really fun to annoy him.

We have no idea where we are or how close we are to home but my paws are killing me. Plus, these two are running so fast, it's like there is a burger on a string teasing them and they running as fast as they could to catch it. Speaking of food, I am starving we didn't hunt when we woke up. I don't even think that Roman has slept at all, he stood guard all night last night. I suppose it was mainly to protect her though since she was already asleep on his lap. The awkward silence went on for about an hour and then finally we found a road or better yet a highway. Finally, I sighed in relief, civilization must be near by or maybe we could hitch a ride with someone. **Guys! **They turn back to me. **There must be a city close to here maybe we should hitch hike back. **

**That is a possibility but we can't just shift out in the daylight like this. Look instead of crossing the highway, we can walk through the creek and go underneath the bridge and go hunt for food in the forest. **The silver wolf spoke to me as she slowly made her way down the hill. The wolf had a point we can't just shift right beside a busy highway maybe we will soon see a sign to find out our location. Roman and I followed her underneath the bridge. Luckily for us, no one saw us as we dashed along the creek and into the forest area.

We shifted when we got by what looked like to be a lake. With all of us panting, we all laid be on the grass. "Where the hell are we?" I heard Roman ask the two of us.

"No idea. I don't know about you guys but I am jumping in the lake. It is so warm out here. Anyone wanna join me?" I guess now would be a great time to turn on my charm and get under Roman's skin. "Daisy, you want too?" I held my hand out to the younger woman.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked me. Is she really onto me already?

"Because I should be," I answered simply as she took ahold of my hand linking arms with her as I lead her down by the lake. I assisted the brunette over the rocks and then we made our way over to the sand. "You look good, ya know?"

"I look like I was hit by a train." I mumbled back.

"Nah, I am serious, You look fine Daiz." She smiled and blushed slightly.

Removing my shirt and tossing it carelessly on the sand and I asked her, "Wanna race?" She nodded. "Okay first one in the water wins! Are you ready! On your mark, get set, Gooo.." Before I could speed ahead of her I felt my weight shift. I fell to the ground receiving a face full of sand in the process. Ew yuck. She tripped me! That woman tripped me.

"Sorry Sethie but you lose!" I heard the younger woman yell from in the water. I heard her jump around and giggle as she dove into the water. Payback is a bitch. I will get you back.

"Pfffftttttt!" I continued to spit the sand out of my mouth; I glanced back at Roman who was slowly making his way down to the water. He had the massive smirk plastered across his face. "You found that funny huh Roman?"

"Fucking hilarious."

"Whatever." I spoke as I dove into the water. Okay, so how do I get her back? I know how, I use to swim in high school and I can hold my breath underwater for at least a minute. I dove underneath the water deep enough so she couldn't hear my feet kicking. I am an awful human being sometimes.

"Seth?" The brunette called out for me.

I swam behind her and jumped out of the water grabbing her by the waist. "BOO!"

She squealed. "Why would you do that to me, you jackass!" The female werewolf elbowed me in the side and I released my grip on her. She snarled at me.

"Why so mad beautiful? I was just messing around." She just arched her eyebrows at me like she was confused. "I know, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that but it was payback for you tripping me earlier." She chuckled. "You are so lucky that you are pretty." She blushed again and tilted her head down.

"And you're not an ass, completely." She replied back.

"Thanks, my flower. I guess." I said as I started to head back up to where Roman was sitting.

"The pleasure is all mine." She giggled as she walked over toward Roman. "We ready to go?"

"Sure babe if you wanna leave we can." I replied to the brunette's question. She just sighed and walked away so I followed. "Daisy?" She turned to glance over at me. "Would you like to ya know maybe go-" Umph! What the hell was that? I just felt something whack me in the back of the head multiple times. "Ow!"

"Seth are you okay?" I heard the younger werewolf asked me.

"I am fine, something must of fell from the trees and hit me." I reassured her. I turned back to see Roman turning his head away to look at the trees and he began whistling. Very funny Roman. Looking down, I saw numerous acorns. So that's what he hit me with, I wonder why. Daisy walked ahead and I walked beside Roman. **What the hell, man? Why did you hit me with acorns? **I found something on the ground near my feet that caught my interest. I picked it up and held it; I wasn't going to put it in my pocket because it would get damaged. I think I will hold on to it, for now.

**Simple. I was bored and I found acorns so why not hit you in the head with them. **He shrugged his shoulders. "You okay? What hit you in the head?" So you are playing all innocent are you, very funny dude.

**I know your game, bro. You were jealous that I was about to ask her out. I knew that you liked her.** "I don't know but it hurt." I spoke rubbing my head. Just admit it and I will leave her alone.

**That's not it at all. I was just bored and I am not going to hit a woman. **"Maybe it was that squirrel?" Okay, we are still hiding that secret, are we?

**Okay fine! You won't mind if I ask her out then, would you**? Roman just glared at me and didn't say a word.** I fucking knew it! You don't have to say it dude, I will lay off her. I don't blame you dude, but you better get her before Dean tries too. Here, I found this while we were walking just a moment ago. **I held out the object in question to him and he took it.** I think she will love it, I mean think about it. Give it to her later once we get back.**

**Thanks Seth. **

"Guys!" I heard Daisy called out for us and Roman quickly hid the object behind his back. "We are at the Fort Yargo State Park! That means we are in Winder; we are almost home. Come on, we can call for help and catch a bite to eat." We simply ran after her. We need to hurry and find a way to track this damn shapeshifter down. But wait, who could we call?

**April's POV**

You know sitting in Daisy's old room is just making me even more depressed than I was before. Its bringing back memories from when we were younger, but now that I know the truth it makes it hard to decipher what was the truth and what was a lie. It's hard to accept the fact that your bestfriend has been a werewolf since birth. Wait so does that mean Mrs. Melinda and Mr. Scott were wolves two? Because if so I just don't know anymore. I'm not exactly mad that Daisy didn't tell, its the fact that when we signed up to be bestfriend it was clearly stated in fine print that we MUST tell eachother everything. And she neglected to tell me she was a wolf, I mean I'm pretty sure its hard to forget that you can transform into a big furry creature in a blink of an eye. Then again I guess they never told me for my own safety, so maybe that explains why she always was suspicious about new people.

I remember when I first found out about Mrs. and Mr. Sanders murder. I was so heartbroken they were my second parents I was their second daughter. Alot of times when they took me and Daisy places they would introduce me as their daughter, just like sometimes I would call them my parents. I will never forget the day I found out about it. It was the evening after I just got home from our first day of our freshman year. I was in my room getting ready to for my bestie to come over so we could do some homework together when the doorbell rang. My room was on the second floor to the right of the door and I could easily see who was at the door from my window. And when I looked out my window I saw a cop car. So naturally being a kid my age at the time I thought they were coming for me for downloading music illegally, so I locked my door and listened up to hear what they were saying. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but it was enough to know that they didn't come for me. But I did hear my mom talking to the officer and something about a murder, I just assumed that it had nothing to do with us. Then I hear my mom call me so I went downstairs. I remember my mom was crying, and I remember seeing Daisy standing in the doorway with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder, I could tell she had been crying because her hair was a mess and she just looked so lost like at any moment she might breakdown and cry. None to mention she looks like she hasn't slept in days.

Seeing my bestfriend in that state I naturally walked over to her and gave her a hug. I'll never forget that hug because I swear she latched onto me for dear life and she started to cry on my shoulder. If there is one thing I know for sure about Daisy is that she almost never cries. And when she is crying hard like that it had to be something serious. And that is when I knew something wasn't right, I looked at my mom and she just gave me a look that told me to take Daisy up to my room. So after a minute I pulled away grabbed her bag and started to go up to my room. Daisy wasn't to far behind me, when we got there she kicked off her shoes and climbed into my bed, and I followed behind. I knew something really bad happened when she cuddled into me and let me hold her as I ran my fingers through her hair. She absolutely hates it when people touch her hair. And she just cried and cried for maybe an hour before she fell asleep with a vice grip around my waist. But lucky me they don't call me pipsqueak for nothing and I managed to wiggle my way out of her grasp. I figured I would go downstairs and get her some water for when she wakes up. And when I went downstairs my mother explained what happened, I couldn't believe it myself but it is the perfect explanation as for why Daisy looked they way she looked. It honestly felt like I lost my parents thats how close I was with the Sanders. I tried so hard not to cry because sometimes you have to soldier through a tough time for the sake of others, and the last thing Daisy would need is for me to cry about it too.

I swear that was the most depressed I've ever seen Daisy. I could probably say that was the worst year of high school for the both of us, but yet it was bearable. We had eachother and thats really all we needed. Sometimes in death it drives people apart, but all it did was bring us closer in ways you could never break apart. Daisy is my bestfriend and my sister, I'm all shes got left and thats just the way it is now. So I know on everything that I have ever learned that Daisy is somewhere out there thinking of ways to get me out of here.

Because to be honest these past three days have been hell all because of one person and because I didn't listen to Daisy. Honestly I blame all this on Aksana. She just had to charm me into falling in love with her, in the end to find out she was on the run from her vampire friends. Then her friends are so mad at her that they kidnap me for something I know nothing about. Like how the hell did they even know I was messing with her? And now this bitch is all over her ex who she claimed she hates. I don't get it how can you hate someone then they bite you and all of a sudden you are madly in love with them? This shit don't make any sense! And that is why as soon as Daisy and the boys come for me I'm not dating anyone for a long time and if only they can pass Daisy's test on the first try. Plus its going to take me a long time to get over the only person I've ever loved seriously.

But that's fucking life for ya... Wait no its not. Werewolves and vampires aren't part of normal everyday life. And all this time I thought these movies were just made up and the said creatures never existed. But yet one was standing next to me for my whole life. And I even dated and made out with one, it makes me wonder how many creatures I've ever came in contact with. I guess I will never know for sure. Now that I think about it how much better is sex with a nonhuman? Humans are ok but if having sex with a vampire is anything like how it was in Twilight... I have to know for myself, lets just hope it doesn't bite me. Damn and I was so close to it almost with her.

"Hey you okay in there?" I heard from outside the door.

"No not really. I just wish I was home." I answered. Katie then appeared in the doorway and walked over to me and sat down.

"Oh well I got you a sucker if you want it." She spoke softly as she held out a super sized cherry Blow Pop.

"Where are those stupid bloodsuckers?" I asked with venom referring to Wade and she who shall not be mentioned.

"Ok well they went hunting. You know you really threw us all a curve ball back there." She spoke as I took the Blow Pop from her.

"It wasn't a curve ball it was the truth. I just told her things she already knew." I spoke blankly. "Why did you bring me here?"

"What?"

"Here why did you chose this particular house? No forget that how do you know Daisy?" I asked. If they are going to hold me captive the least you could do is give me the answers I want.

"Oh Nicole? Well me and her parents go way back... There's no point in lying about it but yea her parents were both wolves, Alphas at that." Hmm I figured. "And one day Wade, Aksana, and I meet them while hunting. The three of us vampires are tired of the vampire-werewolf rivalry, and so we reasoned with them into believing that the rivalry was dumb too. And so eventually we became good friends, and every now and then we'd all get together to try and figure out how we could end this rivalry. And I eventually did end up meeting Nicole and I practically taught her almost everything she knows about hunting."

"So if you were a close friend with the Sanders how come I've never seen you before?"

"You probably have just never noticed it. Besides I only ever came over when you kids were in school. Anyway when Daisy would come home some days we would all go hunting together, Wade and Aksana never met Daisy so they don't know her like I do. This lasted about three more months before I heard about someone brutally murdering them, and poor Daisy saw the carnage left over. I heard that whoever did it must have been two crazy psychotic people, because they severely tortured them for hours before they killed them it was bad." She spoke softly.

"Oh, but if thats the case why did she attack you? I mean you never did her any wrong."

"I dunno maybe she was just upset that I wasn't there to help save her parents from being killed. I wasn't even in town that day let alone the state. So even if I tried to help it would have been too late."

"Yea Daisy does act a little irrational sometimes." I lightly giggled at all the nutty things Daisy has done.

"Yea she is a loose cannon sometimes. But its a good thing sometimes, I remember-"

"Katie we're back! Where are you?" I heard in that stupid accent. She then appeared in the doorway "We brought you a deer its out... how are you talking to her? Is she telling you stories that supposedly happened?" She spat glaring at me.

"Oh like I want to be here. This is all your fault, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you intruding in on my life!" I yelled at her. "I don't know what the hell it is he did to your memories, but if it ever comes back just know I hate you more than how much The Joker hates Batman. And trust me that is a lot of hate!" I spewed with so much fire and venom. If it weren't for her coming into my life I would be back in my apartment watching TV with Daisy and Mipsy. Awe I miss Mipsy she is probably so scared, and worried right now.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I don't even know who you are let alone what the hell you are talking about. So how could all this be my fault?" She yelled right back.

"Oh wow! Seriously are we still playing stupid? Because I am starting to really get tired of this bullshit. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be your stupid ransom, I don't want anything to do with you idiotic creatures. And I certainly don't want to be in the presence of a fake, two-faced, lying, no good, bloodsucking, cereal killer bimbo who is the worst thing to ever come out of Lithuania!" I growled truthfully. Oh and she looks pissed, oh no look she has her fangs out now. "Awe what's the matter sweetie are you upset that someone finally told the truth? But how could that be we've never met before? So you can't attack me." I pouted in a teasing manner.

"Aksana let it go." Warned Katie

"Yea you should probably listen to her... Oh wait do you not know who she is either? I'd explain it to you but oh yea thats right you're just an airhead who can't seem to remember anything at all. Only thing you can remember is your little fuck buddy, and I bet he thinks you're stupid too. Ha news flash hun you're a whole bitch and a half!" Holy shit she looks about ready to kill me. I wonder how far I can push her, maybe then she will remember who I am. I've seen it a billion times in movies, if she causes harm to me she will realize what she did and remember.

"Aksana walk away, and you shut the hell up." Barked Katie. Fuck her for right now I don't have to take orders from people who theoretically are dead. None the less she ain't my mom.

"Haha look she's too stupid to understand what you are telling her! Oh no surely you aren't planning to kill me, because I think that might be the only thing you know how to do well. Its really good thing you are pretty because thats the only thing you have going good for you. One would think since you are like hundreds of years old you would be pretty smart, but I guess you were too stupid to-" it was then that she started to charge me. Damn that was too easy, but before she could get to me Wade came out of nowhere and grabbed her seconds before she got to me.

"Gah let me go! Just let me slap some sense into her! Put me down!" Aksana yelled trying to free herself from Wades grip. Eh fuck it I have nothing to lose.

"Yea come on Wade let her slap some sense into me!" I pouted which only made her struggle even more.

"Babe calm down she is just trying to provoke you." Wade spoke in her ear

"Damn it Wade you just had to bite her didn't you!" Nagged Katie "I told you all it would do is cause trouble and look at her. She is trying to kill the only hope we have left!"

"Well what did you expect there is no way in hell she would have taken me back full senses. So if its the only way I can get her to stay then I'll bloody do it every day!" He complained to Katie. Wait a second I'm so lost right now. What does he mean if its the only way to get her to stay? "Aksana baby, my love calm down please. Lets just go in the other room and I'll make love to you. Would you like that hmm?" And just like that she went from rage to calm in a matter of seconds. What the hell was that nobody can go from about to murder to lust that quick.

"Hmmm I think I would love that." She said in a seductive tone as she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I knew you would I love you." He spoke to her.

"I love you too, but I can show it better than I can say it." She purred before she grabbed his hand and lead him out the room. Oh you have got to be kidding me! No that isn't what I wanted to happen, they just got done doing that two hours ago. No! No! No! No! No! Why?

"You brought that upon yourself. I told you to stop but you kept talking, so you deserve to hear them." Katie said matter of factly as she headed towards the door. Then she punches a hole in the wall that I'm pretty sure went through to the other side. "You know so you can hear everything clearly." She smiled and then chuckled as she left the room closing it behind her. And just like that the tears instantly started to fall as soon as she slammed the door shut. I now I think I know why Daisy attacked her she is a total bitch. And now I have to listen to them go at it for another four hours, but this time with amazing high quality sound. Now I really am heartbroken and I want to go home. Daisy if you can hear me please hurry up and save me!

**Author's Note: This is an interesting chapter. Lol I wrote the Pokemon part and then right after read a story by Shiki94 and read a similiar thing but I kept it. I thought it was cute i dunno. Seth is showing a much different side to him lately being all flirty flirty to make the other male werewolf jealous. Obviously it urked Roman so bad, he chucked acorns at his head.. probably really wanted to punch him, but didn't. Roman doesn't confessed but Seth figures it out and decides to help his friend out. We switch to April, who tells us what happens after Daisy wakes up after the murder. Katie comes in and half tells the truth to April about knowing the Sanders and about the murder. (Obviously Katie killed them but won't tell April.) Aksana is still playing stupid and doesn't remember who April is. Aj then irritates Aksana and the vampire almost attacked Katie decides to be a bitch.. and punch the fucking wall and leaving a hole..Will the wolves ever get home in time? What was the object Seth handed Roman? Will Aksana ever remember April again? Will April escape the vampires? What will happen next? Read to find out... Stuff happens.. just stuff..**


	14. A Little Out of Character

**Author's Note: This is an interesting chapter. Lol I wrote the Pokemon part and then right after read a story by Shiki94 and read a similiar thing but I kept it. I thought it was cute i dunno. Seth is showing a much different side to him lately being all flirty flirty to make the other male werewolf jealous. Obviously it urked Roman so bad, he chucked acorns at his head.. probably really wanted to punch him, but didn't. Roman doesn't confessed but Seth figures it out and decides to help his friend out. We switch to April, who tells us what happens after Daisy wakes up after the murder. Katie comes in and half tells the truth to April about knowing the Sanders and about the murder. (Obviously Katie killed them but won't tell April.) Aksana is still playing stupid and doesn't remember who April is. Aj then irritates Aksana and the vampire almost attacked Katie decides to be a bitch.. and punch the fucking wall and leaving a hole..Will the wolves ever get home in time? What was the object Seth handed Roman? Will Aksana ever remember April again? Will April escape the vampires? What will happen next? Read to find out... Stuff happens.. just stuff..**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death..**

**Pairings: April/Aksana and more possibly**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures.**

**Daisy's POV**

"Seth, I told you McDonalds was the other way!" I groaned as the he was leading us god knows where in Winder. "I told you, we should have stayed on South Broad Street." Instead of staying alongside the highway. Mr. Know It All here decided that we would take shortcuts through the smaller streets and now I think we are lost. Man, I haven't eaten all day and by the time we get back it will be supper time. I just need something to eat. No, I can't focus on that, we need to get home. We need to get home and figure out a plan to find this shifter and then head all the way back to April and Aksana.

"Stop whining Daisy. I know where I am at." Said the two toned man. No, you don't.

I just sighed and whispered to Roman, "Does he even know where he is at?" Roman only shrugged as Seth looked at the sign that read Duke Street.

"Seth, I believe there is a hotel up north here, we should stay on this road," The Samoan man suggested.

"Fine, fine. I thought we were looking for food."

"We need to get home first. Food can wait for now. We need to figure out what we are going to do. They were in Athens, so it's a possibility that the shapeshifter is as well. Plus Dean must be worried sick about you guys and Mipsy is probably scared to death being by her lonesome."I just want to get home and huggle my little kitty, she must be worried to death about April and I.

"Dean probably hasn't noticed that we are gone, maybe you but not us." Roman spoke to me. He is probably right, Dean being the natural flirt that he is would noticed when I am not around. "Maybe he has, I don't know but next time, we are all bringing our phones." Yeah, I know. We planned a road trip with Aksana and our dumbasses forgot to bring our phones and I notice up ahead there is a car rental place to the left of us. Well, none of us brought our ID and license to get a car either, I can't drive but Seth can. Then again, I thought we would have our vampire friend driving us back but she stayed behind. I hope she is okay since she didn't meet back up with us. Normally, I wouldn't care to run back in my wolf form but we are running out of time and fast. "I see the schools straight ahead so the hotel should be right over there in front of it."

Roman was right, I looked up at the sign that flashed in yellow lights, Best Western Winder Hotel. Finally, somewhere for me to sit and relax. We walked across the street and into the hotel through the sliding doors and the first thing I did was flop into one of the chairs in the main lobby. "I am going to go see if we can use their phone since it looks like the payphone is out of order here." I heard Seth say to me as he walked out to the man behind the desk.

"Fuck, I am so tired." I heard Roman mumble as he took a seat in the other chair.

"I'm sorry." I frowned. I kinda felt bad, he stayed up all night to make sure they didn't come after us. We should have taken watch shift instead of being just Roman.

"You know it's not your fault so stop apologizing and stop with that pouty look." He replied.

We turned to see Seth walking back to us with a disappointed look on his face. "He wouldn't let me use the phone, it's against policy or something like that."

"Great, we are screwed." The older man groaned as he pulled the lever back on the recliner and shut his eyes.

This is just great. I looked over at the man behind the desk. I know it's a good about thirty miles for us to get home but I can't walk anymore so I need to figure out a way to get him to let us use the telephone. I think I got it. Maybe, he will let me use the phone without me threatening him, just maybe. "I will be right back." I groaned as I got out of the chair and walked up toward the main desk.

"Welcome to the Best Western Winder Hotel, how can I help you today?" The man greeted us.

"Hello. I see that your pay phone is out of order so I was wondering if I could use the hotel phone for a moment."

"Ma'am like I told your friend. I am not allowed to let anyone use this phone. This phone is for employees only. I am terribly sorry." You just have to be difficult, don't you? I looked over the man once again.

"Don't you think you can make an exception, please. You see, my friends and I were coming home from visiting my sister in Marietta and our car broke down. We have been walking for the past two hours and we need to get home to Athens. I mean, it is getting late and it is a least a good thirty miles to Athens. You wouldn't want a young woman walking that far at night, would you?"

"There is nothing about that I can do. I can not go against company policy, I would lose my job."

Fuck, why do you have to be so difficult? I hate my life. "Aw, come on," I glanced down at his nametag. "Matthew. You know, I kind of like the bad boys that break the rules. I think you can make an exception for me." I spoke in a flirty tone. "Come on honey, maybe I can give you my number and when I cut my phone back on, we could hang out. Then again, you do look like a ladies man so I shouldn't bother. I could make it worth your while." Why am I doing this to myself, I sound like Angelina for crying out loud! This better work, I hate be all flirty. I heard the phone ring and he answered it with the usual standard greeting. So I took this time to pull the hair bow out and let my hair fall and take out the jacket I was wearing. Leave it to me, to wear a jacket and it be humid as fuck outside. That's the last time I listen to the weather channel. I heard him hang up the phone and I turned to look over at him again. "So Matt, do you think you can help me out, just this once. I promise I will be real quick. Please? I know it's against company policy but pretty please," I spoke in a soft tone.

He looked at me as if he was thinking about it. Bingo, I knew that fucker would check me out thats why I dolled myself up a bit. "Alright miss, just please make it quick." He smiled back at me as he put the phone up on the desk in front of me.

"Thank you so much, sweetie." I spoke sincerely as I picked up the phone and dialed the only number that I could think of off the top of my head. Thankfully for me, I memorized all the numbers on my phone.

After a couple rings, I heard a voice of the other line. "Hello?"

Thank god, she picked up. "Mrs. Benshoof, it's Daisy. You see, I am with Roman and Seth. We were coming home from visiting my sister in Marietta and our car broke down. We have been walking for the past two hours and we need to get home to Athens. " I lied to the woman. I mean I can't tell her the truth. What would I say? April got kidnapped by two crazy vampires and my small pack of werewolves and our vampire ally went to go rescue her? Then the vampire stayed back to hold them off and now we have to go find one of the two remaining shapeshifters in the world in exchange for April. Yeah, I would rather lie through my teeth. I mean I have to lie about my ability to become a wolf whenever I please everyday anyways. Its not any different from any other time. "I was wondering if you could possibly come get us."

"Honey, of course! I will head out that way shortly! Where are you?"

"We are in Winder about a half hour away at the Best Western Winder Hotel."

"Alright, I will be there in about forty five minutes!"

"Thanks, I owe you big time, see ya soon." With that I hung up the phone and spoke to Matthew. "Thanks sweetie and before I forget. You have a pen and some paper." He nodded and handed me the objects I requested. I quickly wrote down my name and number and handed the paper to him. "There you go and thanks again."

**April's POV**

"Fuck! Wade yes ahh! Deeper I'm so close."

"Mmm, you love that don't you? Damn you're so hot! Agh come for me babe, I need to feel you."

"I love it! I'm... I'm gonna! WADE! Gahh!"

"Grrr God Aksana fuck! Ahh Damn I fucking love you." Fucking over and over, and over, and over, and over again. Its just been a constant cycle of foreplay, teasing, touching, moaning, pounding, and orgasms. It just keeps going and going. Just when I think they are done they start all over again, like after they finish, aren't they tired? Shit because I know I usually am after round two, but they are on like round eight and still going! I honestly am starting to think Hell isn't that bad anymore, because this is something even worse than that. How would you feel if you had to listen to that one person you actually loved willingly have the roughest, loudest sex in the next room with their ex that they once upon a time claimed that they hate? Then to add to it there is a fist sized hole in the wall separating you from them, but you can hear everything they are doing loud and clear. Wait we aren't done yet and those said people have been going at it for what seems like all day? No earbuds, no loud music, no earmuffs, nothing to cover your ears to block out the sound, not even pillows over your head could muffle the noises. And the best part you can smell the aroma of their sexual conquest as it slowly fills the room you are in.

Well if you said you'd just leave, guess what you can't because you are being held prisoner by three crazy emotionless vampires who won't hesitate to kill you! Yay doesn't that sound like so much fun!? Yea if you have a fucking death wish, but seriously fuck my life. Like they broke me, I can't do it anymore no matter how much I weep and cry I just can't go home. I kinda wish I could drown myself with my own tears maybe that would make all the pain in my chest go away. With all this shit that has happened in the past... Fuck I'm not even sure how long I've been here. All I know is it has to be about midday almost sunset. But when you are being tortured time seems to slow down and you lose track of things. None to mention you start thinking things, you'd never thought you would. I know for a fact that I am going to need some serious professional help after I get out of this hell hole, and away from these damn demon spawns. Its like Satan himself hand picked me to go through this shit I'm dealing with right now.

Why did I have to keep talking? If I would have shut my mouth I probably wouldn't be listening to this again. But you know what I don't really regret it that much, because it would have worked if Wade didn't stop her. Because why didn't he grab her before she even went to attack me, we all knew she eventually would have came after me, but why not stop it before it happened? Why'd he come at the last minute possible? What would have happened if she did get to me? I know its probably the crazy talking and my lack of sleep but what Wade said is kind of bothering me. What did he mean if she was at her full senses? And that is what I have to pick at... Actually no I don't why would I care about her anymore? Man fuck Aksana I'm so done with her. I want her but at the same time I can't stand her. I've never hated someone so much in my life but at the same time I want to ravish their body for my own dirty deeds. Love sucks and so does life. I dunno, I'm so tired I can't think and I don't even care about them anymore I'm taking a damn nap.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey get up you need to eat." Heard a voice and a hand shake me. Okay I don't give a fuck who you are never wake me up out of my sleep unless you have food. But I'm going to try a different approach here. For the one time I payed attention in American history class I'm going to go on a hunger strike.. slightly with my own twist. Then I gotta get a little rachet, mixed with a little bit of a first grader. Those foreigners won't know what to do. All I need is for one of them to physically cause harm to me. I finally get to use the skills I learnt from watching Fresh Prince, Wayans Bros., and In Living Color during high school.

"Don't ever touch me you wicked witch." I growled at Wade.

"Who do you think your talking to like that?" He said in a demanding tone.

"I'm talking to you Twinkle Toes. What are you going to do about it?" I teased as I stood up on the bed so we were face to face. "That's right nothing, because you need me more than I need you." I gloated.

"You have some nerve talking to a person who can decide if you live or not."

"You have some nerve talking to a person who can decide if you live or not." I mimicked in a horrible British accent.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Cut that out you bloody wanker!" He spoke in a very annoyed voice.

"Cut that out you bloody wanker!" I said equally annoyed.

"I don't have time for this!" And with that he threw me over his shoulder. So I started to kick and squirm.

"Put me down right now Twinkle Toes!" I demanded hitting his back. He then sat me down in one of the chairs at the table.

"There you happy?" He spat as he glared at me, so I glared right back.

"I'll be happy when you're dead!" And with that I stuck out my tongue and gave him a great big, sloppy, wet raspberry.

"Ahh what the fuck! You little-"

"Wade! Don't even start." Spoke Katie as she appeared from behind him. "She is still fussy from earlier. Just go stand over there." She spoke pointing to the kitchen where unfortunately Aksana was too.

"Gah, I can't wait to get rid of you." He growled wiping my spit off his face as he walked over to Aksana.

"Awe Wadey don't worry about her she is probab-"

"Shut up Bitch!" I declared in my most manliest voice I could. Aksana shut right up and her eyes turned to fire. But Wade has her cornered so she can't get to me. "Sorry about that, sometimes you gotta put the hoes in their place. Anyways what did you get me to eat?" I spoke nonchalantly towards Katie.

"Who the hell do you think-"

"Shut up Bitch! I told you twice now and I don't want to get to three times. I was talking to Katie not you." I demanded at Aksana. Hey if I'm going to provoke them all, I might as well have fun doing it. "Jeeze Wade I don't know what you are doing but you need to keep your pimp hand strong on your hoe. If she keep it up, Imma have to show her my pimp hand." I spoke as I winded back my left hand as if I was about to backhand someone, or in slang terms pimp slap. Aksana looks so mad and Wade looks really confused. I just chuckled to myself and turned back to Katie. "Bitches these days man. Anyway what were you about to say?" She gave me a confused look also. "Food, I'm human I need human food."

"You have a choice between a pb & j, or soup." Obviously I want the one that makes a bigger mess.

"I think I want the soup. But to be honest I'm thirsty, did any of y'all get some juice? A pimp needs her juice, can't be a pimp without pimp juice." I asked seriously looking at Katie then Wade. They all look so lost, while Aksana is staring daggers at me. "Really? How are y'all going to kidnap me and y'all ain't got nothing for me to drink besides water? This is ridiculous!" I sighed in disappointment. "This is not how you treat your boss. You know what just get the soup I'm hungry." I spoke waving off Katie.

"Alright listen here you little brat last-"

"No no no! Its Big Momma to you hoe, and I said to go get my soup. Now do what I have asked or you will feel Momma's wrath." I corrected Katie. Oh man, she looks like she is starting to get mad too. "Go on get the steppin'." I spoke waving her off again. She gave me this death glare and looked over at Wade and Aksana. "Bitch what did I just tell you!? I don't know what the hell you looking at them for, because you are the one I want to get my soup. So quit playing and go do what I ask." I spoke with authority. She just mumbled something under her breath and began to walk towards the counter. "Oh I'm sorry, did you have something to say? Because I think the back of my hand can solve your problem if you got a problem." I can't see her face but I know she is mad because she let out a very frustrated sigh and she had her hands balled into fist. She then let out a deep breath and kept walking towards the counter. "Yea thats what I thought."

She then walked up to the counter and picked up a can of, to my luck Spagettii-Os. Oh I'm about to raise some hell in here, I wonder who is going to be first to snap. Katie then slammed the can down in front of me with a fork.

"Here!" She spat. I just gave her a look like she has lost her mind.

"Have you lost your damn mind bitch!? What the hell do you expect me to do with this?" I motioned towards the unopened can. Really all I have to just lift the tab and pull to open it but thats not the pimp's job. "Do I look like a fucking goat to you? What am I supposed to eat the can too!? Hell nah get this shit out my face. You are going to go over to that cabinet, get out a bowl, open this can and pour the contents into the bowl." I spoke down to her like she was stupid. They know they can't kill me unless they don't want the shifter or whatever the hell it was Daisy is off looking for. Oh fuck Katie looks mad.

"Katie just do what she asks, we only have to put up with it until they bring us the shifter. We need her if we want to run things." Reasoned Wade.

"Yea listen to Twinkle Toes and do what I told you." I agreed. I then looked over to watch her just to make sure she don't try to put unwanted substances in my food. But I'm going to push the bar some more. "I'm thirsty. Hey Twinkle Toes tell your bitch to fetch me some water." I told Wade. Both Aksana and Wade were just glaring at me. "What the bitch ain't doing nothing, she might as well make herself useful besides just tits and ass." I smirked. Aksana looks about ready to rip my throat out, she then spoke up again.

"Oh you must-"

"Shut up Bitch! Twinkle Toes you better control your hoe. She just got to three I'm about five seconds away from whooping dat ass, and leaving my handprint on her cheek." I gritted through my teeth. Big Momma don't play no games. He then whispered something into her ear and she calmed down a little bit. "I hope you are telling her never to disrespect me like that ever again, and not to speak unless spoken to." I spoke looking Aksana right in her eyes. "Alright now fetch me some water before I get mad. Go on get." I said as I waved her off too. She just glared at me and then went to get me something to drink. It was then that Katie practically threw the bowl of Spagettii-Os on the table in front of me. "Throw something like that again and I can promise you you won't do it again." I warned. She just huffed in response I'll let that go for now. She then started to walk away. "Uh excuse you! Did I say you can leave? Bitch bring your ass back over here!" I demanded, she then walked back over to me. "Hey where is my other bitch at with my water?!" I spoke aloud so she would hurry up with my water. I then picked up the fork and spooned some food into my mouth, only for me to spit it out all over Katie. "Ahh bitch what the fuck is this? What the fuck do I look like to you? I don't know what brothel they found you in but I swear I ought to send your dumbass back there!"

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" Asked Wade

"Hey you stay the fuck out of this you Dumbo looking motherfucker! This is between me and the hoe stay over there." I yelled at Wade. I then turned my attention back to a very mad and now tomato sauce covered Katie. "Now explain to me why the hell my soup is cold." I demanded. She just growled and let out her fangs. "What are you stupid too? Do you not know you have to warm soup before you eat it, or did you never learn that either? You fucking imbecile. Take this and warm it up, then give it back!" I demanded pushing the bowl towards her. And she is glaring at me like crazy I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if looks could kill. But they can't kill me.. Well they can but they won't. "I don't know why this bowl of cold soup is still sitting in front of me." I spoke to Katie before she took the bowl and walked away. "Where the fuck is my water?" I yelled. It was then that Aksana showed up in front of me with a plastic cup full with water. It's pretty fucking obvious she did something to it.

"Here's your water." She fake smiled placing it on the table and backed away.

"Where you going sweet cheeks get back over here!" I chuckled, and she walked back up to me. "What is this?" I smiled pointing to the cup.

"Its a cup of water just like you asked." She spoke simply. I just laughed

"Take a sip hun. You look thirsty." I spoke holding the cup up for her to take. Her whole demeanor changed at that.

"No thanks I'm fine."

"You aren't fine after you took Dumbo over there for a ride for four hours give or take, so here take a sip. Water ain't never hurt nobody."

"No I'm fine I ju-"

"Shut up Bitch! How stupid do you think I am?" I asked looking at Wade. "I'm talking to you Dumbo I know you heard me with those big ass ears you have. Obviously this dumb broad of yours here thinks I'm stupid, so I want you to get me a cup of water and I want a new cup too. Here." I spoke before I threw the cup at him and it splattered all over his legs. And again he let out his fangs and growled at me. "Go ahead get me my water and if you aren't back in ten second we are going to have a problem." I declared waving him off too. It was then that Katie came back over to me and gently placed down the bowl.

"Your soup." She spoke.

"Looks like you learn fast. Where is my water!" I spoke to Katie, then yelled aloud. Wade then slammed down a new cup of water on the table. "Boy slam something again you can get my hand print on your cheek too. No go find a mop and clean up the water you spilled all over the floor over there." I demanded of Wade. I then picked up the fork and ate some of the soup. Ahh its too hot, so I spit it all out on Aksana this time. "Ahh! Bitch its too hot! Are you trying to burn my tongue? You are starting to make this dumbass seem smart." I scolded pointing towards a now tomato sauce covered Aksana. "Oh My God! I just CAN NOT with any of you idiotic creatures anymore today." And so with that I jumped the bar and took the bowl of Spagettii-Os and threw it all over Katie right in her face. And now here it comes.

After a few seconds of standing there Katie then let out an ear piercing scream and charged me. But before she could get to me fucking Wade tackles her mid air and pinned her to the ground. Damn it why does he keep doing that?

"AHH I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Yelled Katie struggling to get free. Well looks like I gotta try again tomorrow.

"Gah you are all fucking idiots, it seems none of you can do anything right! I want you all to clean up this mess and then we will try again tomorrow morning. I better wake up to some bacon, eggs, and pancakes, and y'all better find some juice by tomorrow or somebody is going to have a new bruise in the shape of my hand on their face. Just remember us humans can only go but so long without eating. Good night you filthy night walkers." And with that I went back into Daisy's old room and locked the door. I'll get one of them to attack me eventually, but all that pimping wore me out so back to bed for me. We can try again tomorrow morning.

**Daisy's POV**

Okay like seriously, it has been over a fucking hour. Did Mrs. Benshoof get lost I wonder? I hope not because I am tired of putting on this stupid act, I can't do it much longer. I can't pretend to be some preppy slut that is interesting in that guy, Matthew. Using looks to get what you want has its downfalls. While twirling around a piece of my hair between my fingers, I glanced over at Seth and Roman. Seth took a nap and Roman looks likes he is about to pass out any second. The sooner we get home the better so we can get a proper meal and he can get some sleep. "Roman, you can take a nap. I can wake up you when she gets here."

"Hmm, nah. I am okay for now." He used his hands to smack his cheeks lightly to wake himself up. He looked down at the ground like he was thinking about something and then reached into his pockets. "I think I have some loose change in here maybe if you need to, use it to get you something to drink." I held out my hand and he gave me the quarters he had in his pockets.

"You need this more than I do so I am getting you a water. Don't argue. I'm doing it." Roman only chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. Great that means I have to walk right past Matthew. Oh well, let's get this over with.

I stood up and walked over beside the desk to go to the hallway with the vending machines until I heard the man behind desk speak. "Are you sure that your ride is coming to get you? It's been a while."

I smiled and turned to face him, "I really hope so. I hope they didn't blow me off. I just don't think we would be able to make it back." I frowned slightly. "What if I can't make it back and it gets dark. We wouldn't have anywhere to stay. Maybe you would be kind enough to let us stay with you tonight if worse comes to worse." I mumbled while giving him my best puppy eyes.

"I could possibly but I get off work in about an hour so lets see what happens," he smiled back.

"Thanks! You are a lifesaver but I am going to leave you alone now." I skipped away over to the vending machine and quickly got the water and headed back over toward the guys. "Here you go, dude." I tossed over the water and it landed in his lap.

"Dude? I have a name, ya know?" He replied as he unscrewed the bottle cap. "Thanks." He took a sip of the cold liquid.

"No problem dude. I am going to get outside and keep an eye out for Nora. I need some fresh air and I am tired of sitting around." About this time, I could really use a cigarette but I left those at home too.

"I will come out with you." Roman stood up out the chair and I stood up and skipped after him out the sliding doors. "Why the hell are you skipping?" He asked me.

"I don't know now." I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"I got something for you and I hope you like it. I just got to find it." The Samoan man stated as he dug through his pockets. A present for me? How sweet! I couldn't help but let a huge grin appear on my face.

He stopped searching when we both heard a woman yelled from behind us. "Romie!" We both recognized that voice instantly and now I think we would have prefered to walk home. It's Eve fucking Torres. Just fucking great.

**Author's Note: It seems Seth has no since of direction once so ever but luckily a hotel was nearby so they could call for help. With their luck the payphone is out of order, Seth tries to get to use the hotel phone but the guy won't let him. Daisy using so flirting to the rescue, he finally let's her use the phone and she calls Mrs. Benshoof and Mighty Molly to the rescue after Daisy makes up a story. Poor April. When she wakes up from her nap, she started mocking and annoying Wade. Then she throws a mixtures of gedo and a first grader, leaving the vampires confused as hell. April is taking full advantage that they can't kill her. In the end of all this, it's Katie that snaps (the most composed one mind you). Wade stops her and April just goes to bed XD. Daisy and the boys arrived but... it's not Mrs. Benshoof.. it's Eve.. oh boy. Why is April acting out? How long will the vampires put up with it? How will this encounter with Eve go? What will happen next? Read to find out..**


	15. My Desire to Punch Your Face

**It seems Seth has no since of direction once so ever but luckily a hotel was nearby so they could call for help. With their luck the payphone is out of order, Seth tries to get to use the hotel phone but the guy won't let him. Daisy using so flirting to the rescue, he finally let's her use the phone and she calls Mrs. Benshoof and Mighty Molly to the rescue after Daisy makes up a story. Poor April. When she wakes up from her nap, she started mocking and annoying Wade. Then she throws a mixtures of gedo and a first grader, leaving the vampires confused as hell. April is taking full advantage that they can't kill her. In the end of all this, it's Katie that snaps (the most composed one mind you). Wade stops her and April just goes to bed XD. Daisy and the boys arrived but... it's not Mrs. Benshoof.. it's Eve.. oh boy. Why is April acting out? How long will the vampires put up with it? How will this encounter with Eve go? What will happen next? Read to find out.. Now to get breakfast with April from Katie's POV..**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death..**

**Pairings: April/Aksana and more possibly**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures.**

**Katie's POV **

After I closed the door to where April was, I decided to check out the deer they brought back for me. They didn't kill it but just stunned it, they know I prefer to kill my own meals then have someone do it for me. So I kicked it in the ribs and it got back go its feet and took off running. Good I like chasing things, so I gave it a ten second head start before I ran after it. It didn't take long for me to find and catch up with it, but once I did I hopped onto its back, grabbed its neck and turned it until I heard that oh so familiar popping sound. And just like that it collapsed instantly, so I grabbed its neck and sank my fangs into it. I actually prefer human blood over animal blood but I will have to settle for this. If I were to drink human blood right now I'd probably accidentally end up drinking April's blood and that could ruin our whole plan. None to mention, that crazy bimbo would put up a fight I don't really feel like fighting.

After I finished draining the deer of its blood, I headed back to the house. I figured I'd go out for a bit, I don't want to sit through another one of Wade and Aksana's love sessions. So I just grabbed my purse and headed out. I'm not going anywhere in specific just gotta waste a few hours, so I suppose, I will go to what they call the grocery store here. The human needs human food because if we don't feed her she will die, and I don't want to have to deal with that stupid wolf. After walking around the store for a bit, I decided on getting some kind of soup in the shape of O's and some kind of medicine that makes you got to sleep. After today's show I think it would be best if we just kept April sedated until everything is done. Its for her own good. I then kind of just walked around for a little before deciding to go back to the house.

To my luck when I got back, Wade and Aksana were done and both just kinda standing in the kitchen. To some its weird, but they are probably sending brain waves, nothing I've never seen them do before. But I'm still upset Wade bit her, I'd rather Aksana be off search with the wolves for our shifter. Because the faster I get what I want, the faster I can rule the world. But no he insisted he do it all I see it as is a distraction. But I'm kind of glad he did because the past eight years after she ditches us, he would just go on and on about her. First he cried for like days, then it turned to anger. And by that I mean he would go out and catch random humans, torture them, then kill them. Ok that part wasn't that bad that is where Wade and I bond we both enjoy watching others suffer in pain and kill them. After we would laugh and go for beers disposing the body somewhere later. Then he would talk about her non stop Aksana this, Aksana that, Aksana would love this, and it was starting to drive me mad. But I'm not sure how long he will be able to keep her under his spell.

"Where'd you go?" Asked Wade.

"I went out to get the human food. If it dies we all lose." I spoke placing the bag on the counter.

"Oh did you get any jellybeans?" Asked Aksana.

"… why would I get jellybeans?" She ask the weirdest questions sometimes.

"I dunno humans like them, right? Ok, I kind of want some to be honest, I don't know why though." She spoke simply.

"Okay... Anyways, can you go wake her please Wade?" I spoke looking at Wade.

"Why do I have to do it!?"

"Because she wishes Sana was dead, and I made her listen to you two go at it for four hours. You haven't done anything to piss her off yet. So just go get her tell her we have food for her." I said honestly. Well really the human probably hate all three of us.

"You'll be fine babe. I'll wait for you right here!" Exclaimed Aksana before she gave him a kiss.

"Alright fine." He then let go of Aksana and went to get the girl. A minute later he came back with her.

"Put me down right now Twinkle Toes!" She demanded hitting his back. He then sat her down in one of the chairs at the table.

"There you happy?" He spat as he glared at her, she just glared right back at him.

"I'll be happy when you're dead!" And with that she stuck out her tongue and gave him a raspberry.

"Ahh what the fuck! You little-"

"Wade! Don't even start." I spoke as I walked over to him. "She is still fussy from earlier. Just go stand over there." I spoke pointing to the kitchen.

"Gah I can't wait to get rid of you." He growled wiping the spit off his face as he walked over to Aksana.

"Awe Wadey don't worry about her she is probab-"

"Shut up Bitch!" April declared in an uncharacteristic manly voice. Aksana shut right up and her eyes turned to fire.

**Oh no the fuck she didn't who does she think she is talking to? Is she really stuck on me not knowing her!**

**Wade don't let her get to her. **Wade then cornered Aksana so she couldn't charge April.

"Sorry about that sometimes you gotta put the hoes in their place. Anyways what did you get me to eat?" She spoke nonchalantly towards me.

"Who the hell do you think-"

"Shut up Bitch! I told you twice now and I don't want to get to three times. I was talking to Katie not you." She demanded at Aksana. What the hell is she doing? "Jeeze Wade I don't know what you are doing but you need to keep your pimp hand strong on your hoe. If she keep it up, Imma have to show her my pimp hand." As she spoke that she winded back her left hand as if she was about to backhand someone. I looked over to Aksana and she is absolutely livid and Wade looks so lost. "Bitches these days man. Anyway what were you about to say?" I just gave her a confused look I'm confused. "Food, I'm human I need human food."

**Wade let me go, just one slap will do, its all I need!**

**Don't let her ruin this Wade. Just calm down she is just trying to get a rise out of us. **"You have a choice between a pb & j, or soup." I spoke simply pointing to the counter where the food sat.

"I think I want the soup. But to be honest I'm thirsty, did any of y'all get some juice? A pimp needs her juice, can't be a pimp without pimp juice." April asked seriously looking at us.

**What the hell is she talking about? **Questioned Wade.

**I have no fucking clue. **

**Let me slap some sense into her. Maybe that will clear things up.**

**Aksana I swear lay a finger on her I will bury you alive. **

"Really? How are y'all going to kidnap me and y'all ain't got nothing for me to drink besides water? This is ridiculous!" She sighed in disappointment. "This is not how you treat your boss. You know what just get the soup I'm hungry." She spoke waving me off like some sort of peasant. Last time I checked I was in charge here.

"Alright listen here you little brat last-"

"No, no, no! Its Big Momma to you hoe, and I said to go get my soup. Now do what I have asked or you will feel Momma's wrath." Did she just interrupt me? Does she not know what I'm capable of? "Go on get the steppin'." It spoke waving me off again. I gave her the death glare and looked over at Wade and Aksana.

**This chick must have gone mad interrupting me like that!**

**Katie don't fuck this up for us.** Wade said calmly.

"Bitch what did I just tell you!? I don't know what the hell you looking at them for, because you are the one I want to get my soup. So quit playing and go do what I ask." She spoke with authority that she thinks she has.

"I can't wait to kill you. I am going to make is slow and painful." I murmured under my breath, as I walked to the counter.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you have something to say? Because I think the back of my hand can solve your problem if you got a problem." I want to punch her lights out. No, Katie no, just remain calm you can kill her another week, just not now. So I let out a sigh and kept walking to the counter. "Yea thats what I thought." I just grabbed the can of soup and a fork, walked back over to the table.

"Here!" I spat slamming down the can in front of her. She just looked at me like I have gone mental.

"Have you lost your damn mind bitch!? What the hell do you expect me to do with this?" She motioned towards the unopened can. All she has to do is lift the tab and pull to open it. So why is she complaining? "Do I look like a fucking goat to you? What am I supposed to eat the can too!? Hell nah, get this shit out my face. You are going to go over to that cabinet, get out a bowl, open this can and pour the contents into the bowl." She spoke like I was beneath her.

**Who the fuck does she think she is? She must not know who-**

"Katie just do what she asks, we only have to put up with it until they bring us the shifter. We need her if we want to run things." Reasoned Wade.

"Yea listen to Twinkle Toes and do what I told you." April agreed. She is lucky she is worth something to us. So I just went to the cabinet and got a bowl. But she is still going. "I'm thirsty. Hey Twinkle Toes tell your bitch to fetch me some water." She spoke to Wade.

**This bimbo is really pushing it. Lets just kill her and just kill the wolves too. **Wade growled.

"What the bitch ain't doing nothing, she might as well make herself useful besides just tits and ass." It smirked. Aksana looks about ready to rip her to shreds she then spoke up again.

**No, we need her alive if we want the shifter. Trust me, I want to kill it too. But I got some sleeping pills earlier when I went out. So tell Sana to crush them and put them into the water, so she will go to sleep.** I told Wade.

"Oh you must-"

"Shut up Bitch! Twinkle Toes you better control your hoe. She just got to three, I'm about five seconds away from whooping dat ass, and leaving my handprint on her cheek." April gritted through her teeth. I then heard him whisper what I just told him into her ear and she calmed down a bit. "I hope you are telling her never to disrespect me like that ever again, and not to speak unless spoken to."

**This better work. I want to rip her head off!** Aksana growled.

**No matter what she does we can't hurt her. Just keep calm and fake a smile.** I told them both.

"Alright now fetch me some water before I get mad. Go on get." Spoke the human. I then heard Aksana walk off to get it some water. It was then that I finished pouring the soup into the bowl, so I walked over to the table and threw down the bowl. "Throw something like that again and I can promise you you won't do it again." It warned. I just huffed in response her. I then started to walk away.

**Fucking human!** I'm so done with this chick.

"Uh, excuse you! Did I say you can leave? Bitch, bring your ass back over her!" It demanded.

**Katie, just do what she asks Aksana should be back soon. We just need her to drink the water. **Wade reasoned.

"Hey where is my other bitch at with my water?!" April spoke aloud. She then picked up the fork and spooned some food into her mouth, only for her to spit it out all over me. "Ahh bitch what the fuck is this? What the fuck do I look like to you? I don't know what brothel they found you in but I swear I ought to send your dumbass back there!"

**Is she trying to die today? How dare she spit on me!**

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" Asked Wade

"Hey you, stay the fuck out of this you Dumbo looking motherfucker! This is between me and the hoe stay over there." She yelled at Wade, then turned her attention back to me.

**Did she just call me a Dumbo looking motherfucker?!**

"Now explain to me why the hell my soup is cold." It demanded. I just growled and let out my fangs. "What are you stupid too? Do you not know you have to warm soup before you eat it, or did you never learn that either? You fucking imbecile. Take this and warm it up, then give it back!" She demanded pushing the bowl towards me, all I could do was glare at her. I'm so close to knocking her teeth down her throat. "I don't know why this bowl of cold soup is still sitting in front of me." I just swallowed my hate and walked away taking the bowl with me. "Where the fuck is my water?" It was then that I heard Aksana come back with the water.

"Here's your water." She spoke placing it on the table. I then put the bowl in the microwave.

"Where you going sweet cheeks get back over here!" The human chuckled "What is this?"

"Its a cup of water just like you asked." Aksana spoke simply.

"Take a sip hun. You look thirsty."

**Aksana don't let her catch on. Get her to drink it. **I told her

"No thanks I'm fine."

"You aren't fine after you took Dumbo over there for a ride for four hours give or take, so here take a sip. Water ain't never hurt nobody."

"No I'm fine I ju-"

"Shut up Bitch! How stupid do you think I am?" It yelled to one of them. "I'm talking to you, Dumbo, I know you heard me with those big ass ears you have. Obviously this dumb broad of yours here thinks I'm stupid, so I want you to get me a cup of water and I want a new cup too. Here." April spoke before I heard her throw the cup at Wade and it splattered all over his legs.

**Ooooh this twit is just asking for it. Katie, Im sorry but Im about one more disrespectful outburst from killing it.** Wade growled again and he let out his fangs.

**No five more minutes, till it eats the she'll go back to sleep.** I spoke trying to calm them both down.

"Go ahead get me my water and if you aren't back in ten seconds we are going to have a problem." It declared waving him off too. It was then that I gently placed the now hot soup in front of her, I don't want to hear her mouth anymore.

"Your soup." I spoke graciously.

"Looks like you learn fast. Where is my water!" She spoke, then yelled aloud. Wade then slammed down a new cup of water on the table. "Boy slam something again you can get my hand print on your cheek too. No go find a mop and clean up the water you spilled all over the floor over there." April demanded of Wade. She then picked up the fork and ate some of the soup. And then suddenly, she spit it all out on Aksana this time. "Ahh! Bitch its too hot! Are you trying to burn my tongue? You are starting to make this dumbass seem smart." It scolded pointing towards a now tomato sauce covered Aksana. "Oh My God! I just CAN NOT with any of you idiotic creatures anymore today." And so with that she took the bowl of soup and threw it right in my face getting it to go all over. Its a good thing vampires can't feel temperature, because I'm sure this is really hot.

**Katie no! Don't you dare, I know what you are thinking don't. **Scolded Wade.

**You guys if nobody is going to do it then I will! **I then let out an ear piercing scream and charged her. But before I could get to her, Wade tackled me mid air and pinned me to the ground.

"AHH I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" I yelled struggling to get free.

"Gah you are all fucking idiots, it seems none of you can do anything right! I want you all to clean up this mess and then we will try again tomorrow morning. I better wake up to some bacon, eggs, and pancakes, and y'all better find some juice by tomorrow or somebody is going to have a new bruise in the shape of my hand on their face. Just remember us humans can only go but so long without eating. Good night, you filthy night walkers." And with that it went back into the room and locked the door behind her.

"Damn it Katie, calm the fuck down!" Screamed Wade at me.

"That fucking twit! It threw tomato soup all over me!" I growled angrily.

"Stop don't let her get to you. She is just trying to get a rise out of us." Reasoned Aksana.

"Yea if we can't attack her, neither can you. Now calm down." Wade demanded. So I stopped struggling and calmed down.

"Ok I'm fine you can let me go now." I said emotionlessly.

"Are you sure? If I let you up you aren't to go near her door got it?!" Spoke Wade.

"Yea I know. We have to clean up the mess in here. Now get the fuck off me!" I growled. He then slowly got off me. "Lets just clean up this mess so I can go kill something." I spoke as I went to find a mop and bucket. It going to be a long night for us.

**Daisy's POV**

"Romie!" I heard that oh so familiar voice ring through my ears as we both turned around to see the brunette running toward us. Just fucking great, why is Eve here? How did she know where we were at? "Hey Romie!" She said as she hugged onto Roman.

"Uhh.. Eve. What are you doing here?" He asked her trying to release himself from her grip.

"You don't seem too happy to see me Romie?" She looked up at him still keeping her arms wrapped around him. She then peeked behind him to see me with my arms folded across my chest as I glared at her. "Sorry Daisy, I didn't see you standing there." She giggled. Let go of him, you fucking slut. Haven't you done enough already? "Mrs. Benshoof got called into an emergency meeting and asked if I could come get you and Seth, Romie." Oh, so now I don't exist, do I?

"What about me Torres?" I asked her and finally she let go of Roman. **Roman, I swear. I am going to snap any second now. I can not stand this woman.**

**She is our ride back so don't kill her please. I am going to go wake up Seth. **He spoke to me as he walked into the hotel door.

"I sadly have to bring you back, it would make my Romie mad if I left you here. For some reason, he hangs around you." She merely shrugged her shoulders. Woah, wait a minute! My Romie? Bitch, he isn't your property.

"Because he thinks I'm awesome, that's why. I am pretty sure, he doesn't feel the same way about you." I chuckled as she just sighed. "You always have to be better than everyone don't you. You have changed so much and not for the better Eve."

"How do you know? If anyone has changed for the worse it's you! You are the most cocky, arrogant person I have ever met." Eve replied to me with a louder tone than before.

"Because he is my friend, I know him well enough to say that he doesn't like you. Stop calling him Romie, he really hates that. I am cocky and arrogant? Eve, you turned into a no good slut that uses your body and good lucks to get whatever you desire. I would rather get mauled by a mountain lion than to ever become anything like you." But I have been mauled by a mountain lion, it fucking hurt too. Is it too late to run home in wolf form now? God damn it, I just realized that I had to act like her to get to use the damn phone to get her here. Oh the irony of my last statement.

"You are just jealous because I am so much better than you. Roman probably thinks so too. I wouldn't be surprised if he eventually ditches you for someone new. He likes me, he just won't admit it." She spoke as she twirled a piece of hair between her fingers. Bitch, he can't stand you. Believe what you want. Wait, he doesn't like her, right?

"You better than me? Don't make me fucking laugh, Torres. Roman would rather hang around me than you. Find someone else to pursue because it's obvious, he doesn't like you."

"Well, he definitely doesn't like you. Roman deserves a real woman." A real woman? No, Roman is my friend, I don't even like him like that. Do I? Ugh, god damnit Eve.

"Hahaha! That's a good one Torres. You are not a real woman, you are just plastic." I said referring to the implants she recently got.

"You stupid bitch! I am going to.-" Eve spoke to me as she walked closer.

"You are going to what? Just shut up before you say something to piss me off that I want to punch you in your face." I interrupted the older woman.

"Is that a threat!" She spat.

At the moment, Seth and Roman walked out of the hotel. Thanks guy, I was about knock her lights out. "Ladies, ladies." Seth said stepping in between us. "No need to fight over me, there is plenty of me to go around."

"Shut up Seth!" Both Eve and I exclaimed in unison. Seth raised his hands up and back away. We just stared daggers into each other for a few more moments until Roman spoke up.

"Ehhh.. girls calm down." Roman said. "Why don't we just head home?" Eve turned to look at him and her face lit up instantly.

"Okay Romie! Let's go." Eve giggled as she linked her arms onto the Samoan man as we started to head towards Eve's car. He turned back to look at me with a 'save me' kind of look. Torres is like a fly you just can't swat. I just ignored her as we got into car. Roman sat shotgun and Seth and I rode in the back. She pulled out of the parking lot. I rested my elbows on the car door and looked out the window.

All remained quiet for about ten minutes until Seth spoke up. "Why do you guys hate each other so much anyways?"

"Long story." I spat not facing the older man.

"Agreed." Said the cheerleader keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well, we have about twenty minutes until we make it back to campus. I might as well explain why I hate this stupid bimbo over there." Eve never turned back to protest surprisingly enough. "Eve and I use to be best friends." That gained some very confused faces from Seth and Roman. "We were-"

"very close, we were on the same track team while I also did cheerleading." Did she just cut me off?

"I am telling the story here." I heard the older woman huff. "Like she said, we were best friends since elementary and middle school. Her, April and I always seemed to have classes together and we would sit together, do assignments together. After school we would go to track with Mrs. Benshoof coached at the time before she accepted the job at the University. About a month into our freshman year, a new guy transferred to the school his name with Cody Rhodes. Well, he was the type of guy that every girl wanted. He was a total sweetheart. Cody would help me with schoolwork I didn't understand. He was my closest guy friend at the time, and well I started to like him. Over the next couple months, we started to hang out a little more and he finally asked me out. I said yes, Cody was my first relationship and well I wanted the love that a relationship had to offer since, ya know?..Cody and I were really good for each other, we had a lot of things in common. Until he abruptly dumps me and wouldn't give me a reason why. I was so heartbroken and thought that someone was spreading lies about me. About two weeks later, I see him walking down the hall with Eve hand and hand. That didn't help me any seeing one of my best friends with my ex boyfriend. She broke a big rule in the girl code. You never go after your bestie's ex, that's a big no! That bitch lost every ounce of respect I had for her. I looked up to her and she was like a older sister to me. So there! Happy that you know now, Seth!" I finished.

"Call me a bitch one more time, and I will throw your ass out of this car. You are lucky you are Romie's friend or you would be walking. I admit what I did was wrong, and I tried apologizing for it several times. I am not the only one that changed you know. You disappeared for like a week after the first day of school and after you came back, you completely shut all your friends out except April. When you started to talk again, you were mean, and bitchy. You demeanor changed completely and I couldn't figure out who you were anymore. You refused to talk to Madison, and Ashley; you rarely spoke to me. April seems to always have been the one that you would tell everything too. What happened to you? I-"

"Bitch please! Like you care what happened to me, you don't. You look out for yourself and only yourself. You didn't have to.." Walk into your house and find your parents' bodies brutally mutilated, only to find out that the person that did it was like a sister to you. Trust me, I will not tell her that.

"Didn't have to what Daisy? You act like I am fucking heartless."

"I don't have to tell you anything, I know right now I just want to bash your face in. After all that happened back then, you always put me down. That I am inferior to you and I have had enough of it. I am not you Eve, I am my own person, don't compare me to you!" I spat.

"Girls, come on, please calm down. Now apologize so this doesn't get any worse." Roman mumbled.

"Alright Romie, I am sorry." I heard the brunette mumbled.

"I am sorry too I guess." **Seriously Romie? I don't need to apologize to her. Sooner we get back, the sooner we can get away from her.**

**Just calm down. **

The rest of the ride home was quiet and awkward. Seth just stared out the window, I suppose us arguing made him realize to stay quiet. Roman was just staring out the window to, possibly daydreaming or thinking, I have no clue. Finally we made it back onto campus, Roman and Seth thanked Eve for coming to get us and we all went our separate way back to our dorms. I knew full and well that the front door to our apartment was locked, so I did what I normally do and opened the window and climbed in. Shutting the window and turning on my lamp, I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my sleepwear. a tanktop and some black shorts. Quickly changing my outfit, I walked into the living to normally be greeted by the little kitten but I was greeted to a mess, bag of cat food tipped over and poured all over the floor. The cabinets were also open too, this cat is too smart. Just great. "Meow!" Speak of the devil, I looked down to see Mipsy sitting up and cocking her head.

"Mipsy! Mommy has missed you. Yes she has! Yes she has." I cooed as I picked up the feline. She purred as I held her and walked into my bedroom and laid her beside me. "You made a big mess that mommy now has to clean up. I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long baby. We got stuck out in the middle of nowhere. That's a story for a different day, mommy needs her sleep, goodnight Mipsy." April, I know you can't hear me but I promise I will do whatever it takes to save you. I will be coming for you soon.

**Author's Note: For the first time, we get to see Katie's perspective on things and her and Wade trying to figure out April was priceless to us. Just get her the fucking pimp juice. I personally don't blame Katie, a person or vampire can only take so much. So if you guessed that Daisy and Eve aren't friends because of a guy. Ding Ding! Congrats you won the fucking internet. Eve is just a bitch, fucking with Daisy's mind. Finally the wolves are home and can start their search. How can they search for something they know nothing about? How long can April push the vampires' buttons? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Also Happy Birthday to me, here is an update... now I hibernate... ZZZzzzzz**


	16. What If I

**Author's Note: For the first time, we get to see Katie's perspective on things and her and Wade trying to figure out April was priceless to us. Just get her the fucking pimp juice. I personally don't blame Katie, a person or vampire can only take so much. So if you guessed that Daisy and Eve aren't friends because of a guy. Ding Ding! Congrats you won the fucking internet. Eve is just a bitch, fucking with Daisy's mind. Finally the wolves are home and can start their search. How can they search for something they know nothing about? How long can April push the vampires' buttons? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death..**

**Pairings: April/Aksana and more possibly**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures.**

**April's POV **

To be honest after I locked myself in Daisy's old room I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face listening to Katie flip shit. Then it only widened when I heard them cleaning up the mess I made. I kind of feel bad for the mess I'm about to make in a bit when I feel like getting out of this bed, but I don't give a flying fuck about their feelings. Those night walkers kidnapped me and I'm just showing them that they made a big mistake taking me. Hell maybe I'll be such an ass that they will give me back, lol no I'm having too much fun fucking with them. No but seriously I do want to go home, fuck I might as well my house is legit down the street and around the corner. Maybe I'll just run home, actually no I don't want to lose my parents because of some pissed of night walkers.

Now that I think about it I wonder how my parents are doing. Its been a good minute since I last talked to them, and about three months since I last saw them. I miss them and I know they miss me and Daisy. I wonder when the last time Daisy has even talked to them? Jeeze we are horrible children, what kind of college kids don't talk to their parents at least once a month. Wait that'd be us.. Maybe when I get out of here I'll give them a call, no fuck phones me and Daisy are going for a surprise visit. Fuck I'm gonna need a hug from my mom after the shit I've been through in the last few days. A nice home cooked meal would make me happy too, I miss her cooking. Speaking of food I'm not going to lie I'm fucking starving, and if I remember correctly I do believe my bitches should be in the kitchen cooking me breakfast. So lets go feast, and pray they didn't drug me.

So with that I unlocked my door and walked out only to find it is a ghost town in the kitchen. These fuckers think this is a game! This ain't a game! Okay they wanna play fine we'll play. First I need to locate my hoes. When you are a pimp you must always know where your hoes are. So I checked the room next to mine, and what do you know all three of them are asleep in bed together. That's so cute how they all must be sharing the same dream right now, I bet you they all are dreaming of killing me. To bad they can't.. Holy shit I should make a run for it. These bitches are knocked out they probably won't even notice I'm gone. I could just run home and go from there. Aye looks like the April train might be departing a bit early than planned.

Ha no I'm not going anywhere, I'm in the middle of teaching these ignorant jerks why they shouldn't kidnap people. With that being said I decided to check the cabinets to see if they got what I wanted. Well they got pancake mix, too bad for them I might suddenly want blueberry pancakes. They got syrup, sucks to suck it is very annoying to clean it off the floor. Ok now to check the fridge they got eggs, milk, butter.. What the? Why the fuck is there a cup of blood in here? Silly vampires blood doesn't belong in the fridge, I'll just pour that down the sink drain for them now they can't say I never did anything nice for them. Okay they got bacon.. What the fuck this isn't bacon! Its fucking turkey bacon! Oh they aren't going to hear the end of that. Great they got some orange juice, too bad pimp wants apple juice. If there is one thing I know for sure, my bitches know who's in charge here. But Big Momma is hungry so how about we wake up my hoes. After about a minute of searching I found two cookie sheet pans. This one I got from watching reality tv show, my mom always told us watching them isn't good for our brains. Good thing me and Daisy watched anyways.

So with that I carefully and quietly snuck into the room where they were sleeping. I then walked right up to the right side of the bed, and stood exactly next to Katie. I know she won't hurt me she is the one who hates me the least. So after coming up with my game plan I started to bang the bottoms of two pans together as hard and loud as I could.

"WAKE UP BITCHES! I'M STARVING 'CUZ OF YA'LL! SO YALL AIN'T GONNA SLEEP 'CUZ OF ME!" I sang on the top of my lungs. "GET UP YOU FILTHY NIGHT WALKERS! I'M STARVING 'CUZ OF YA'LL! YALL AIN'T GONNA SLEEP 'CUZ OF ME!" At this point I decided to march around to the other side of the bed. "WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKAS, ITS TIME FOR YOU TO FEED ME!" By this time they were all up and glaring daggers at me, but my song isn't over just yet. "I'M STARVING CUZ OF YA'LL! SO YA'LL AIN'T GONNA SLEEP CUZ OF ME! COME ON SING ALONG IF YOU KNOW THE WORDS!" I declared as I stood in front of the bed still banging the pans together. "I'M STARVING CUZ OF YA'LL! YA'LL AIN'T GONNA SLEEP CUZ OF ME! NEXT TIME DON'T BE ASLEEP WHEN YA'LL SHOULD BE COOKING ME BREAKFAST!" I finished dramatically. Holy fuck theirs faces are priceless right now.

"Have you bloody lost your mind!?" Asked Wade in a not so nice tone. And I don't like it. So I banged the pans together a few more times getting them all to flinch a bit

"I don't know who the hell you're talking to like that, but I sure as hell know it isn't me." I spoke firmly

"Why are you banging pans together? Can't-" Whined Aksana

"Bitch I thought I told you never to speak unless spoken to! Oh Dumbo you seriously need to watch your hoe or imma shove this pan down her throat, then imma shove this pan up your ass for making me shove this pan down her throat." I sneered, showing them one pan then the other. "Now to the elephant in the room.. Why the fuck am I hungry right now?"

"Because you have to eat." Growled Katie.

"Ok good you aren't as stupid as I thought. Now can somebody explain why I haven't eaten?" I questioned.

"I don't know why there's food in the kitchen. All you gotta do is cook it." Spoke Wade. I just banged the pans together again some more.

"Bingo. But here's the funny part I woke up and my food wasn't cooked!" I gasped. "I searched the whole kitchen looking for my breakfast but all I found was the ingredients and none of it cooked." I chuckled. "Then I remembered I told you all to have my breakfast ready when I wake up, then I find ya'll sleeping when ya'll should be cooking." I spoke seriously. "You can't tell but I'm absolutely disappointed in all of my hoes. It is the one thing I asked of ya'll, and ya'll ain't even do it." I shook my head in disappointment. "I'm going back into the kitchen, you got two minutes to get your asses in the kitchen and cook me something to eat. If you aren't.. Well trust me you won't like me when I'm angry!" I smirked before I tossed the pans on the bed with force and walked out leaving the door wide open. "Time is ticking!" I yelled to them as I took a seat on the counter facing directly to their door. I then heard them grumbling something to each other and them moving around. I'm hungry now. "You have twelve seconds left to get in here!"

"We're coming calm your little ass down!" I heard one of them yell. I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. It was then that Katie appeared into the kitchen.

"Well good morning! Hows my favorite hoe doing this morning?" I smiled at her, she just glared at me and went into the cabinet and got out the pancake mix. "Oh so now you all of a suddenly don't know what the fuck you're supposed to say back?" I spoke raising my voice.

"I'm having a great morning!" She fake smiled with sarcasm.

"Well that's good to know. Anyways I want a full stack with eggs and bacon on the side." I smiled. She just looked at me. I gave her the one minute finger. "Why is only one of my three bitches in the kitchen!?" I yelled. Wade and Aksana then appeared into my sight. "Ya'll just keep playing, keep it up and I'll show you angry April. Anyways Bitch Number One just do what the box tells you to do, and don't fuck it up or else." I spoke simply towards Katie. "Oh and I like my eggs scrambled. So Bitch Number Three why don't you go ahead and get on that while she cooks my five stack." I demanded nicely to Aksana. She just glared at me. "No no honey, you have to crack and cook the eggs in a pan to get scrambled eggs." I emphasized with a smile. She just turned and walked to the fridge and opened it. And she started to move things around in the fridge like she was looking for something. Its funny because there is only like five things in it.

"Hey what happened to my cup? I swear I put it in here." She mumbled. Wait a second why would she put her cup of blood in the fridge to get cold?

"Why did you put it in there anyways?" Asked Wade.

"Because I think it tastes better cold. None of you drank it right?" She asked looking at the other vampires. Holy shit! So does that mean those bags of blood that were in her fridge back at her apartment were real blood from real people? What kind of sick fuck steals bags of blood from a hospital? Or did this psychopath kill people and collect their blood in a bag?

"Was it a tall blue cup with cute smiling fruits on it?" I asked.

"Yea have you seen it?" I just nodded towards the sink.

"Eww yes and I dumped it out. Blood doesn't belong in a cup, let alone the fridge." I shivered in disgust.

"WHY?! Who throws out people's things without asking?" She complained. I just laughed.

"Holy fuck Lithuania you're funny. But everything on this property is mine. And I didn't want a cup of blood in my house so I got rid of it. I didn't wash the cup out so feel free to lick it clean later once you finish cooking my eggs." I shrugged, and she just growled. "Well Bitch Number Three go on and cook momma something to eat. You too Twinkle Toes get started on that bacon, but bring me my pimp juice first." I demanded. Look at that they just did what I asked no questions asked.

"Do you want it in a cup?" He asked.

"No just bring me the carton. Oh and Foreign Witch I only want two eggs." I spoke simply. It was then that Wade handed me the carton of OJ. "Uhh what the hell is this?"

"Orange juice." He spoke simply.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Who's genius idea was it to buy this?" I questioned, they both looked at Katie. Look at that she already made the batter and is heating the skillet. "What is this? Do I look like I need vitamin D? What do I look like a little kid to you? Actually no, don't answer those you smart asses. I thought I told you to get pimp juice.. This ain't pimp juice!"

"Well then what is pimp juice then." She snapped.

"I don't know who you snapping at but I promise you I will break my foot off in your ass if you do it again. I swear, you are all such idiots. Pimp juice isn't OJ! Especially not OJ with pulp in it. What did you think I wanted to chew my juice? I don't know if its a vampire thing or what but nobody drinks pulpy drinks its disgusting just like your stupid faces." And with that I dropped the carton on the floor and jumped down onto it causing it to explode all over the floor. "You caused me to do that, and when you're done with my stack you can clean it up." They all stared at me like I committed a serious crime. I just pretended to not see them staring at me and got myself my own cup of water. This time I decided to sit on the counter right next to Katie. Did I mention she is the one who likes me the most, yea the other two probably hate me. Me and Katie are practically really good friends at this point. By this time Aksana had another pan on the stove getting ready to cook my eggs. And Katie was in the process of making my pancakes. Daisy never let me do this to her hair but I'm going to braid her hair. So without a word I reached over and started to braid her hair, only for her to pull away.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" She exclaimed giving me a look like I was crazy.

"Bitch! I don't know who told you to move your head but you best to bring it back over here and cook this food, before I snap." I growled giving her a sinister look of my own. "I'm not going to burn it off trust me, I'm a professional." I smiled grabbing her by the hair and pulling her back over to me. I didn't grab on too hard just a light tug.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't touch my hair." She slightly smiled.

"Oh ok." I said simply and just continued to braid her hair. At this point in time it would be helpful if I actually knew how to braid hair. "You just keep cooking my food. Ummm Wade darling, whatcha doing over there?" I asked him. He was just standing leaning on the fridge.

"Waiting." He spoke emotionless.

"For what?"

"Them to finish so I can cook your bacon." He spoke half heartedly. I then momentarily stopped braiding Katie's hair and stared at him.

"Get the bacon out the fridge and give it here." I demanded. I got these mofos whipped because he did what I asked without hesitation. "Thanks Twinkle Toes keep up.. What is this?" I asked holding up the pack of turkey bacon. "This is your doing isn't it?" I asked angrily towards Aksana, who was cooking my scrambled eggs.

"Okay what's wrong with the bacon?" She asked nonchalantly. I just glared at her like she was an idiot, which she is.

"Whats wrong!? Whats wrong!?" I asked incredulously. I then opened the bacon and took out some of the pieces. "This is what's wrong! Who the fuck eats turkey bacon for the hell of it in America? I am American, I want pork bacon not this bitch ass turkey bacon. I don't know what they hell they taught ya'll in your little sissy schools over across the pond all those years ago, but us Americans love pork bacon!" I spazzed throwing the bacon all over the floor and counters. To be honest I actually don't mind turkey bacon, I just like giving them a hard time. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Now I want you to go get your wallet, take your pale ass to the store and BUY SOME REAL BACON! Bitch Number Two you finish cooking my eggs, while Bitch Three goes and gets me real bacon and not this shit on a stick bacon." I demanded. They were all staring at me like I have three heads, then they looked at each other. "NOW!"

"Oh I can't wait for them to-" Aksana started.

"Shut up bitch! I said to go get me pork bacon, not to talk. Now get a move on or you will be walking around with three shoes, two on your feet and one up your ass!" I gritted through my teeth at her. She grumbled something under her breath and walked into the bedroom. "Now you finish cooking my eggs." I spoke pointing to Wade. Crap my hand are covered in bacon juices, I don't feel like wiping it on my pants. So I just wiped it in Katie's hair she can wash it out later.

"Ahh dude!" Complained Katie.

"Shut up! Its adding to the shine. Just cook my pancakes." I bluntly spoke as I at this point went back to putting knots in her hair. It was then that Aksana emerged from the bedroom fully dressed. "Oh and while you're out pick up some apple juice since some of us don't know what pimp juice is." I spoke giving Katie's hair a tug.

"Apple juice my ass." I heard her growl under her breath.

"Oh hell no! Bitch bring your ass back the fuck over here!" I gritted through my teeth. I then got off the counter and met her halfway.

"What now?" She said with an attitude. Hell no, this bitch is way out of line. I don't want to have to do this but I gotta put her in her place. So I winded my hand back and slapped her with as much power as I could muster up.

"Now talk to me like that again and next time I won't be so nice." I growled at her. She then brought out her fangs and growled at me holding her cheek. I just smiled in her face, I can sense it she wants to kill me right now. But again to my demise Wade got in between us.

"Babe, just go get the juice from the store." He soothed.

"That bitch is crazy! I'm going to kill it and enjoy every second of it!" She angrily cried. I couldn't help but smile it felt so good to do that to her after all the shit she put me through.

"I know baby but if we kill it, we won't be able to finish the plan. Okay so just go get-" it was at that point I started to laugh out loud. Wade then turned to look at me.

"Yea right after that stunt the bitch ain't going nowhere. In fact why don't you just go ahead and stand in the corner. You are on punishment Bitch Number Three. So Twinkle go finish cooking and I want her in the corner, don't question just do." I spoke with authority. I couldn't help but to laugh at them. Wade listened but Aksana just stood there. "Go ahead on to the corner and I'll make you a dunce hat." I smiled pointing to the corner where most of the orange juice is on the floor. She just huffed and started to walk that way. "Oh and give me your shoes, I don't want you scuffing up my floors. Keep your socks on though." Everybody hates stepping on a liquid while wearing socks. She then mumbled something in Lithuanian. "I don't know what you just said but I know it was smart, so for that you get to face the corner now."

"I can't wait to kill you!" She growled handing me her shoes.

"Great I look forward to it. Now in the corner, its just like what you are use to just nobody is going to come by you love for an hour." I said nonchalantly throwing her shoes off somewhere out the kitchen.

"Was all this necessary?" Asked Katie. She has a point, that is if they didn't kidnap me to begin with. By this time, she had finished three of my pancakes

"Oh absolutely it is totally necessary. I have to keep all my hoes in line. She stepped out so I put her back in. Don't worry you're doing fine you haven't pissed me off yet today. Just keep cooking my food." I spoke simply, as I continued to mess with her hair.

"Your eggs are done." Mumbled Wade

"Great bring it here." I smiled. Wade then brought me my plate of scrambled eggs. "Ok Toots go ahead and put what you have of my stack on my plate. And be a doll and cut it into eight triangular sections. Dumbo, you stand right here and don't move." I spoke pointing to the spot to the left of me since Katie was to my right, and Aksana was diagonally to my left. I'm bored I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Katie then handed me my plate of food.

"Enjoy!" She fake smiled.

"Mmm thats why you're my bottom bitch! Now you pick me up and take me to the table." I spoke. Wade then picked me up and carried me to the table. "Wow you're strong! You know now that I can really see you up close, you're pretty." I seductively smiled feeling his biceps. He then placed me down near the table like I asked.

"Thanks I guess." He murmured. I just cutely giggled and playfully hit his chest.

"Yea, you should be thankful you're a handsome fellow. I don't know what it is about ole Airhead over there in the corner, but why don't you settle down and get yourself a tight one... Like me!" I purred rubbing my hands on his chest and abdomen. "I mean aren't you tired of old loose lips over there? I'm pretty sure the entire 2012 U.S. and British Olympic team ran a train on her. I bet you Michael Phelps probably swam some laps inside there, hell he's probably still swimming in there to this day. I heard Tom Daily dove in and never came out. Who knows who else is trapped in there." I chuckled. I can tell Aksana is beyond pissed right now. She is growling with her fist clenched into a fist. "Hey Bitch Number Three, be a good girl and bring me the syrup out the cabinet." I spoke nicely. She let out a deep breath then turned to get the syrup like I asked. Here's my chance now.

"No thank you-" before he could finish I crashed my lips to his in a very heated passion. Eww ,what am I doing he isn't even my type, but it will do the trick. I only need one of them to hurt me. I then pulled away and stared at him, he had a far away look in his eyes. What can I say I can't help that I'm such a good kisser, its in my genes. But before I had time to process anything else I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a set of lips on mine again. Ha every time, they always come back for more. I then heard a loud scream and the next thing I know I'm on the floor with Aksana on top of me. She had a really tight grip around my neck to and she is squeezing tighter by the second.

"Oh, you fucked up now little bitch!" She screamed. Well it looks like this is the end of the road here for me. Hey if I'm gonna die face to face with my murder might as well haunt her dreams. So with that I stared directly into her eyes, she'll remember this stare for as long as she lives. When you think about it this is ironic, I'm gonna die in the hands of the person I loved. I guess love really can kill you. Everything is kind of starting to go fuzzy, so I took one final look into her eyes. I kid you not I swear I saw something in her eyes change from anger to regret and she loosened her grip. She looks so confused and lost. "Aj!" She murmured in disbelief quietly enough that only she and I heard it.

"Damn it Aksana, I swear to God I'm going to bury you alive!" I heard Katie grumble before she pulled Aksana off me. The whole time she didn't break eye contact with me. Wade then grabbed Aksana and backed her up away from me.

"Aksana babe cal-" She then slapped him so hard that even I felt the slap.

"Dont fucking touch me! I hate you!" She yelled, then pushed him off her and stormed over to the back door and opened it. But before she stormed out she gave me a sympathetic stare, then disappeared. What in the actual fuck just happened, why do I feel like a part of me left with her? I can't anymore right now I just want to go to bed. So I just got up and went back into my room. That feeling is back, the one I would get when we first started to date and we'd gaze into each others eyes. That hasn't happened since she came here the first time... before Wade bit her.

**Daisy's POV**

I heard my alarm go off, for some dumb reason I decided to set the alarm to 10A.M. Why? I have no clue. The boys and I are going to research and find whatever we can about the shapeshifter and figure out how to locate it. We don't have much time yet and don't have a single clue how three wolves are going to search the entire world in the matter of a few days. That's quite impossible but I can't give up. I refuse too, Katie has the only person left that I consider family and I won't let her take that away from me. I wonder if April is safe, I hope she doesn't think I abandoned her. I just hope they haven't killed her yet. On another note, is Aksana okay? She never met back up with us. I hope she didn't get wreckless and get killed. Wait, why do I care about Aksana? I don't. But I don't want April to go through anything like I had to, she doesn't need to lose someone she loves. I hate what Aksana is, not her herself so I might just have to deal with her around after this is over with. Given that my parents considered AJ like their second daughter, I know it affected her but she was strong for my sake.

I partically smashed the snooze button on the clock as I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I am so exhausted granted I had about ten hours off sleep. I stood up careful not to awake Mipsy and quietly opened my door and walked into the living room. It's too early to be awake and well I am fucking starving. Normally around this time April would have made pancakes or something, she doesn't seem to trust me with the cook. I would end up setting the apartment on fire of some shit. What do you expect, I am a werewolf, if I am hungry I get go catch my food. I know how to cook, it's just I forget I put it in the mircowave and you know burn it. Sometimes I just forget to eat as well, but I didn't eat yesterday so I am starving. Walking over to the fridge, I heard a knock on the door. Who the hell is coming here this early? I almost jerked the door off its hinges as I opened the door. It better be important. Looking up, I noticed that it was Roman standing there with very confused look on his face. "Morning Daiz, did I wake you up?" He asked.

"No, I woke up like a minute before you got here. Come in." I spoke rubbing my eyes again as he walked into the living room. I shut the door again and a familiar scent filled my nose, food. I turned to the Saoman, who had a McDonalds bag in his hand.

"I brought you some chicken biscuits if you want some. I figured I would pick something up for us since youwould be probably be to tired to fix anything and you need to eat so here." He grabbed a couple biscuits out of the bag and handed them to me.

"Awe, that's so sweet! Thanks Romie!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I squealed as I took the biscuits out of his hands and flopped down onto the sofa. If I was in my wolf form right now, my tail would be going so fast that I would be the world's first flying wolf.

He sat next to me and chuckled, "No problem, I was too lazy to fix anything so I was in the area and decided to head over here. I thought you would like it. I made Seth and Dean defend for themselves when they get up. They should be over here later." Great Dean is coming over too. Just what I need. I looked at him with at confused look as I took my first bite of my breakfast. "I know but Dean just wants too help. He just wants to help us research."

"I understand that but I just got want to put him in danger. He is my friend despite me wanting to shove my foot up his ass most of the time."

Roman laughed, "He is like that with everyone basically, you just got to adjust to it."

We just sat for a few minutes and enjoyed the fast food. One of the reason, I love fast food, you don't have to cook it. It was really nice of him to get this for me. He is really sweet for a werewolf. Then again, I don't know how he deals with me sometimes, I am a handful. About a few minutes later, we both almost finished our meal. "Meow!" We look down to see Mipsy sitting down on the floor looking up at the piece of my biscuit I had in my hand. Great, she wants my food. "Meow! Meeeeooww!" I don't understand cat, sweetie but I can try to translate. I want some food. That's my guess. No genuises, I can't really speak cat, I am a fucking canine. I rolled my eyes and tore a tiny piece of the chicken and tossed it onto the floor.

"I spoil you don't I, baby? Yes I do!" I cooed as she purred and rubbed against my legs.

Roman turned to look back behind the couch, "What happened to your place? Looks like a hurricane tore through him."

"Yupp, Hurricane Mipsy. I need to clean that up now, thanks for reminding me." I spoke as I stood up and walked over to the broom and dustpan. If you didn't know already, I hate to clean. It's life, sometimes you have to do things you don't like.

"Need help?" Asked the male werewolf as he got off the couch. I only nodded as we started to clean up the cat's mess. She went bonkers being by herself. which is only natural. After about ten minutes of sweeping up scatter pieces of catfood and all the fun stuff you have to do when you own a cat. It was right after that there was a knock at the door again. But this time, Roman went to answer the door since it would be Seth and Dean. So I walked over to the fridge to grab a soda and I heard him speak once he opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if April or Daisy were home." I heard the voice of a woman, that voice I recognized immeaditely, it was Natalya.

After I grabbed my Code Red Mountain Dew , I walked over to see Natalya and Kofi in the doorway. What do they want I wonder? "What's up guys?"

"Where have you been Daisy? You haven't been to class for days." She nagged. Oh yeah, Nattie. I was out trying to save my bestie from two, crazy, killer vampires. I failed and now I came back here in order to find a shapeshifter in exchange for April's life. I think this is more important than class. "We haven't a seen April or Aksana in about four days, do you know where she has been? We are getting kind of worried." Fuck, miss nosy nancy here finally realized that they haven't been around.

"I went back to Marietta for a few days to visit a friend than our car broke down and we had to get Eve to drive us back." I explained. "Aksana and April went on a road trip to visit Aksana's family that flew into the United States and they decided to meet up someone like a beach or something." I am once again lying through my teeth. That's convincing right?

"April didn't take her phone?" Asked Kofi.

"No. It was a spur of the moment road trip. Plus, I don't think it has minutes on it now."

"Are you seriously okay with them to being alone together? You kind of hate Aksana, you can't stand her; I can tell."

Curse you April for telling them things. She then looked me over once again, more specifically at my sleepwear, my black shorts and my tanktop. It hit me when she gave me a weird look, my sleepwear, my hair still messed up, the fact that Roman is here this early and we are by ourselves. Nattie, your mind is messed up. "At first I didn't like Aksana and it was wrong of me to slap her. I will admit what I did is wrong but if April is happy then I am happy. Aksana originally invite me to go but I didn't want too, it was the perfect time for them to be alone."

"When do you think she will be back?" Kofi asked as Nattie placed her hands on her hips.

"In about four days, I believe that's what she told me." I replied back to him.

"Alright," the Neidhart sighed, "tell April when she comes back to come over, please and thank you."

"Will do. See you guys later." I said as they smiled and walked down the hallway. I shut the door and listened for the sound of their footsteps to fade away.

**Natalya's POV**

Okay, three things I know is fishy here. One, April would never leave without her phone, like ever. I saw her phone on the table. Two, Aj would never take a roadtrip or leave without telling me. Lastly, Daisy wouldn't have a change of heart that fast over Aksana. She attacked Aksana for crying out loud! No one hates a person and then likes them enough to take her bestie to god knows where, in such a short amount of time. I sense something isn't right and it's not that stupid story that she told me. Rather it's the truth of not, I need to find out. We walked outside the dorm building and headed down toward our dorms. It was then that the other two men walked pasted us, Dean and Seth. I smiled and waved at them as they headed toward the building. Why is she having those guys over there with April gone? Why was Roman there so early? Figures, it wouldn't surprise me though. "Kofi?" The taller man turned to me. "I can't help but think something is going on here."

"Nattie? What do you mean?" He asked me.

"April wouldn't leave without her phone and now all of a sudden Daisy is perfectly fine with them dating." I placed my hands on my hips.

"Nattie, stop with the crazy conspiracy theories. Maybe what she said was true." He reasoned with me, but I merely shook my head.

"You know good and well that something is a mist here. I'm just saying that we know our bestie enough to know what Daisy said was lying." Kofi frowned and shook his head, he hates when I am right.

"What do you suppose we do then Ms. Thing?" He questioned me. Yes, I know I am right. I watch to much Television when I have nothing planned. I watch all of the shows like Law and Order, Criminal Minds, NCIS, CSI, Bones and more. Meaning I know when someone is lying or trying to hide something. I know the behavior of a criminal, or a soon to be offender. That woman has all the signs of when I think about it. Ever since April got with Aksana, she has changed entirely. I know she is skeptical of new people at first, it's only natural. But to attack Aksana, it's just taking things to far. Also what the hell was that hole in the wall. Don't tell me that's where she slammed Aksana against. But to do that much damage, that's impossible, I think. Now all of a sudden, she is hanging out with the most popular guys in school that don't even talk to me and I am a athlete. Now April and Aksana got on this little 'roadtrip' and tells no one but Daisy. That's what I don't get. You can't just go to sleep one day hating someone and wake up the next day and they are magically your bestie. No. The world doesn't work that way. I think she did something to them. She must of got overly possesive of April and she snapped. Making them take a 'dirt nap' or something. I swear to god if she did hurt them, she will be the one to disappear. I am going to get to the bottom of this. No one is going to stop me.

"You are going to spy on them. Come on, we are going back inside. I won't leave until I find out where April and Sana are." I spoke as I headed back toward the apartment building.

"Nattie! That's invasion of privacy.. now you going to stalk her until we find out the truth." Kofi responded back to me.

"I am investigating a potiental crime. Detective Nattie is on the case! Come on Watson."

**Daisy's POV**

"Hey bitches! What's up!" I heard Dean yell as him and Seth came through the door.

"The fucking ceiling and the sky, Dean." I spoke in a harsh, sarcastic tone.

"Chill babe. Shesh, you are so moody," He spoke back. I ain't your babe Dean. Never. Seth sat in the chair and Dean flooped on the coach right beside me of course. "You know you miss me Daiz, just admit it." He smiled. I merely rolled my eyes. Dean, just no. You are attractive but your personality is so cocky. I guess is how I could describe it.

"Back off here Dean. She is not in the mood." Roman told Dean as Seth looked around the apartment.

He wrapped his arm around me. "Awe, does the puppy not feel good?" He cooed. I snarled at the younger man.

"Let's ju-" Seth began to say but I heard something and smelled that familiar to me. I held up my hand to silence them and they all just looked at me. **What Daisy?**

**Fucking Natalya is back. She came and questioned me around Aksana and April's whereabouts. I lied and told her that they went on roadtrip but she isn't buying it. I guess she is trying to snoop around now so like play the game or something. **

Roman and Seth nodded while Dean was looking around confused. "Guys, I am going crazier than I already am. I swear I am hearing a voice in my head. They are fucking talking to me, man!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I assume Roman and Seth haven't talked to him alike this before. **Dean! **He turned to look at me and his eyes widened, I guess when he recognized the voice was mine. **Relax dude, shit. It's a supernatural thing. We werewolves can communicate telepathetically with other creatures. We need to get them out of here. Hold on.. I think they are talking..Dean listen but just stay quiet for now. Turn on the Xbox360. **He nodded and did what he was told and hit the power button on the 360 and the music for Mortal Kombat played and Seth grabbed the other controller.

"Nattie, this is stupid. Why do you always drag me into everything?" I heard Kofi whisper.

"Shhh, Kofi. I am trying to listen I don't hear anything yet." I heard that sneaky, Neidhart woman mumble.

**What do we do? **I heard Roman ask me.

I told all three of them. **Act like they aren't here.**

Dean looked down at the McDonald's bag. "Hey dude, not cool! You bought her breaksfast but not us! I see how you are man."

"Like that time you guys want to Taco Bell and never got me any quesdillas. Yeah this is payback." The Saoman smirked.

"So like Daisy, have you heard from Aj?" Seth asked.

"She called me from the motel that they met Aksana's parents at, somewhere in Myrtle Beach or something." I shrugged.

"Damn it. You cheated!" Seth yelled at the Television. I looked over and saw that Dean had beaten Seth using Kitana on Mortal Combat. Leave it to Dean to use a hot chick in a video game.

"I didn't cheat, you just suck." He replied back.

"Come on, Seth I know you can beat him. I know I could." I said all confident like it was then when I heard them whispering again.

"See Nattie, everything is fine!" Kofi whispered.

"Guys we are going to be right back. Come on honey. You might want to turn up the volume on that game too." I spoke to obviously no one as the guys just stared at me. **Just stay in here. I am going to make them leave. Payback is a bitch! Talk normally too. ** I said as I opened the door to my bedroom.

"I think she is going into her bedroom, I am going to listen in on what she is talking about." I heard the blonde mumbled. Oh Nattie, you are so predictable.

"Natalya seriously? This is getting out of hand."

"Stay there and listen. I want to know if she hurt them. I want to know where she hid the bodies."

Oh! You think I hurt or killed them Ms. Neidhart. How could you? I love my April to much to hurt her let along kill her. Who does she think I am! Damn it, we can't start our research with these two imbeciles around. Sooner they leave, the better. **What are you going to do, Daisy? **I heard Seth ask.

**Payback. She wants to be a nosy woman, I will teach her not to be nosy.** I winked at them and walked into the my bedroom and shut the door. I locked my window and pulled the blinds down so there was no way she could peek into them. I waited until the perfume smell appeared again to know that she was outside my window. "Mhmm, I need this. Yeah, I want you inside me." This is so awful but she will learn not to spy on me. "Ah! That feels so good! Oh, fuck!" I moaned. I couldn't help but mentally chuckle at this. She thinks I am a slut, now she gets to hear sex noises. She deserves it. "Fuck! You are so good! Ah!" I heard her gasp outside as she recognized what she thought was happening. God damn it, this is so funny. "Harder! Harder! Oh god yes! Right there!" Now, I was hitting to bed frame with my fist to make it sound like hard sex on the bed. I am awful human being, who will rot in hell. This is the most evil thing I have done in a long time. "Baby you are so fucking amazing! Ah! Ah!" It was then when I heard her footsteps fade away. Bloody hell, that was so hilarious.

I walked out of the bedroom and I earned glances from all three of them. **What the hell were you doing in there? **I heard Seth ask me. Dean looked at me and chuckled, he knew what I did. Roman just smacked his forehead and lowered his head.

**I made Nattie suffer for spying on us. She most likely won't do it again. **I smirked as I heard the sound of footsteps growing closer by the second.

"Nattie? What's wrong? Why do you have that look on your face?" I heard the man ask Ms. Neidhart. I am so close to laughing my ass off. They need to hurry up and leave.

"I don't even want to talk about it... let's just go..." I heard her mumble, it heard her walking away.

"Was it that awful?" He asked her.

"Kofi.. I can not unhear what I just heard.. let's just go."

Finally, their scent disappeared and I flopped on the couch beside Roman and started laughing. "Oh my god, I just scarred that woman for life. That ought to teach her not to snope!"

"You didn't.. I heard that right in there?" Dean asked with one of the biggest grins plastered on his face.

I nodded. "Yupp, she heard a bunch of fake sex noises."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Asked Roman shaking his head like he was embrassed in a way.

"Because earlier she implied that I was a slut for having you over this early. You know that my hair is messed up and I'm still in my pajamas. She didn't say it but I knew what she was thinking." I shrugged my shoulders. "What no smart remarks Dean?"

"Not at all." He replied. That's a shocker.

"You are so awful, Daisy. No wonder you wanted us to turn up the volume. Not like I still couldn't hear it anyways." Seth spoke glaring at me.

"Well I had to get rid of them somehow. Now then let's get to researching now shall we?"

**Author's Note: Okay, so it seems that April is having more fun being kidnapped than I ever thought possible. She made vampires pass out.. yeah that's almost impossible. Aj then decided to wake them up by singing and banging some pans together. She seems to have them whipped and is taking advantage of the fact that they can't kill her. Maybe they should give her back and waste a lot more time looking for the shapeshifter...then put up with this. April then finally gets her wish when she kissed Wade, Aksana was the one to attacked but then she stopped and left...? We switch to Daisy who wakes up and Roman is already there. Then Nattie and Kofi come and question about where Aksana and AJ are. Daisy makes up a lie and they 'leave'. Nattie doesn't buy it and continues to snoop to the point that Daisy makes her suffer by making a bunch of fake sex noises. (Real Talk I really have done that to make someone stop snooping.. I know I am awful) Researching starts. Will they find the shifter? What happened with Aksana? Has Nattie learned her lesson? What will happen next... Read to find out..**

**PS This are updated whenever we finished the next chapter. Ex If we finish 17 then we upload 16.. These will be uploaded whenever**

**PSS Assnuggets**


	17. Somebody's Gonna Pay

**Author's Note: Okay, so it seems that April is having more fun being kidnapped than I ever thought possible. She made vampires pass out.. yeah that's almost impossible. Aj then decided to wake them up by singing and banging some pans together. She seems to have them whipped and is taking advantage of the fact that they can't kill her. Maybe they should give her back and waste a lot more time looking for the shapeshifter...then put up with this. April then finally gets her wish when she kissed Wade, Aksana was the one to attacked but then she stopped and left...? We switch to Daisy who wakes up and Roman is already there. Then Nattie and Kofi come and question about where Aksana and AJ are. Daisy makes up a lie and they 'leave'. Nattie doesn't buy it and continues to snoop to the point that Daisy makes her suffer by making a bunch of fake sex noises. (Real Talk I really have done that to make someone stop snooping.. I know I am awful) Researching starts. Will they find the shifter? What happened with Aksana? Has Nattie learned her lesson? What will happen next... Read to find out..**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death..**

**Pairings: April/Aksana and more possibly**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures.**

**Daisy's POV**

Same old shit all over again, except this information is actually important and useful. Roman and Seth were using their laptop that Seth brought over. Dean was using the internet on the Xbox and I was using my laptop each trying to find different information about the shapeshifters and what the vampires would want with them. Something is telling me that deep down I know why. Whatever, hopefully I can remember soon. This is so awkward and silent. Just sitting here. Until I broke the silence, "Have you guys found anything?"

"I don't know if this helps at all but I have been reading it. A shapeshifting ability, founded in mythology, folklore and fantasy fiction, is the ability of an entity to physically transform into another being or form. This is usually achieved through an inherent faculty of a mythological creature, divine intervention, or the use of magic spells or talismans." He read out loud. So like magic spells and talisman, do you need a witch? Do witches exist? What the fuck is a talisman? "The most common form of shapeshifting myths is that of therianthropy, which is the transformation of a human being into an animal or conversely, of an animal into human form. Is this saying that animals can take the form of humans as well?"

I sighed, "Fuck I don't know."

"Berserkers were held to change into wolves and bears in order to fight more effectively. In many cultures, evil magicians could transform into animal shapes and thus skulk about." Roman read out loud. So like wait, fuck, now we are looking for a witch or magician that can take form of other animals or humans.

Seth was the next to read out aloud, "In Greek mythology, the Titan Metis, the first wife of Zeus and the mother of the goddess Athena, was believed to be able to change her appearance into anything she wanted. In one story, she was so proud, that her husband, Zeus, tricked her into changing into a fly. He then swallowed her because he feared that he and Metis would have a son that would be more powerful than Zeus himself. Metis, however, was already pregnant. She stayed alive inside his head and built armor for her daughter. The banging of her metalworking made Zeus have a headache, so Hephaestus clove his head with an axe. Athena sprang from her father's head, fully grown, and in battle armor." Okay, so now we are looking for someone of Greek descent. I hope so that would narrow the search some.

I sighed reading some of the folklore and mythology, as they compared vampires and werewolves to these shifters. Okay so we aren't looking for someone with Greek heritage, or are we? God, this is making my head hurt. I read various articles about apparently that you can make a shapeshifting potion and can shift into an animal just by trying to think about it. Bull shit. People are trying to also intentional try to locate vampires for themselves too, stupid fucks do they want to die? Finally I might have found a list that's useful. "I found this it might help. Users may revert back to original form when unconscious. Users may require visual or genetic source material for a copy to be made. May be limited on how long transformation can last. May retain characteristics of their original form in their new shape. Staying extended periods in single form may start affecting the users behavior or even make them forget their true self. Some users may be able to change forms, but cannot shape that form into their own customization; instead, it must match their original form's shape."

"So you are saying that they can only remain in one form for a certain amount of time or else their behavior changes. Basically they are copycats of the original form?" Roman asked basically summing up what I just said.

"Alright, what should we do now?" Asked Seth.

"I guess we split up and see what we can I guess." I shrugged.

"I will go with Dean. Since well, if he goes with her, she would kill him." Seth said and it made me chuckle. "Pretty sure she would kill me too." Nah, they are both useful.

"Guess that means you are stuck with me Roman." I stood up and so did the others. "Here is what we need to do. Roman and I will search the campus and in downtown. Seth and Dean, you guys search wherever you see fit. I want you to keep your senses up especially you Seth, protect Dean. We can meet back here in about two hours." We all exited my apartment building and I locked the door before we went our seperate ways.

"Why don't we start here and make our way to downtown?" Roman suggested.

"I agree but keep an eye out." **How the fuck are we suppose to find this thing? **I said catiously as we started to walk on the sidewalk. Okay focus, Daisy. I don't pick up any scent that was unfamiliar and well this kind of sucks.

**I have no idea. I am guessing we are looking for someone of Greek heritage. So darker skin and dark hair color mainly. All we can do is hope that the shifter is in the area if not we will plan a strike. **Great, he is exactly right if the shifter isn't here than we have no choice but to attack them. It's two of them against three of us so what's the worse that could happen? I know, April could already be dead, Aksana could be dead, or Roman or Seth could get killed. I can't lose anyone else, that's why I would rather fine this fucking shifter and give it up then see anyone I care about get murdered by those things. I can't help but think about April, I hope they aren't torturing her or something. I just want a sign that she is okay, like I will take anything. Give me something. I remained quiet and walked slowly trying to identify each scent. Nothing odd here just the same old mixture of cheap perfume and colones, sex, pot and sometimes booze, also sweat. "Anything?"

"Nope everything seems normal." I replied back to him, we decided to walk on the jogging trail. Shapeshifters can change into anything so maybe they would try to hide in the forest. I noticed Roman wasn't beside me. I turned around and he was kneeling on the ground at a bush. "Roman? What's up?" I am guess that he found something.

"It's nothing." He smiled as he got off the ground but he had his hand behind his back.

"What do you have?" I said trying to peek behind him to see what it was.

"Nothing." He said.

"Show me!" I frowned. He just shook his head no. "Why not?"

"Because I don't have too!" He stuck out his tongue. "Maybe I could..Nah!" I pouted again.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Very funny, Roman. I can do that too."

"Be a good girl and I might give it too you." He replied in a tone that made me feel like a child.

"Otay Romie." I speak back in a childish tone. "I'll be a good girl."

"Close your eyes." He instructed. I did as I was told to do. I placed my hands up on my face to cover my eyes. After a moment, I heard the tall man speak again. "Open them." I uncovered my eyes to see a beautiful, red rose in his hand. It was pretty, it was a lovely shade of red and the stem surprisingly did not have thorns on it. "I saw it and thought it would cheer you up. I found one yesterday in the forest but it must of fell out my pocket when we were in Eve's car."

"Awe, it's beautiful!" I squealed.

"Here, let me do something," He mumbled as he brushed my hair out of my face and moved the strands behind my ear. He then placed the rose above my ear. I don't know what it is, but I felt my cheeks become hot. "There. Perfect. You like?" I nodded. I don't what it is about Roman but it's sorta of along of the lines of don't just him by his outside appearance. Looking at him when I first saw him, he looked intimidating; I thought he might hurt me. Boy I was wrong, he is one of if not the sweetest man I have ever known. Roman has a wonderful personality, great looks, and everything, plus his tribal tattoo is so amazing. I guess that's why Eve likes him so much, even though she is a total bitch. "Earth to Daisy. Hello?" Hmm what?

"Yeah Roman?" I looked up at him, then I realized how close he still was. Why is this making feel like I have butterflies in me? I don't understand. I looked back up at him and he was looking away behind us. It was then when I heard the sound of footsteps and that familiar perfume smell. **Is** **Natalya following us? **I know that the perfume is a popular brand, so how could I know it is Natalya? Simple. Well Nattie always wears this brand of perfume, granted it has an intoxicating smell.

**Yeah. Great, she is such a pest right now, huh? **

**She thinks I murdered April and Aksana and hid their bodies. We need to lose her so we can search. **

We acted like she wasn't there and started walking again. Nattie wasn't exactly using some ninja skills here but then again we have heightened senses like smell, sight and hearing. Roman halted and I stopped with him, it was then the footsteps stopped too. Roman turned to look at me and he spoke, "Daisy..You're it!" He said playfully punching my arm before running away.

Woah, wait a minute! "Romie! That's not fair, I wasn't ready."

"That's what they all say!" I heard him yell as I started to chase after him. Smart move Roman, if Natalya was here the whole than she would have saw how we acted to with the whole rose thing and being playful like this makes it look like we never caught onto her. Hopefully this way we could lose her and go on to more important things.

**Natalya's POV**

Shit! Are they running because they figured out I was following them? Or was it simply that they are goofing around? No, they couldn't have figured out that I was tracking them, in order to find out what I need to know. Something is definetly wrong here, I have that gut instinct telling me so and usually my gut is never wrong. Trying to stay hidden in the woods, I ran in the general direction that they did but they ran so fast. I blinked and they were almost gone. Slowly making it too the edge of the wooded area, I peeked around a tree to see if I could see them anywhere on the sidewalk, maybe they were heading toward the football field or something. So I decided that I will have to continue to search for them, I can't lose them. I need to know what happened to my bestie and her girlfriend. Until I know for sure, I will continue to investigate and observe my prime subject.

Thinking back now, I find it kind of cute how they were interacting with each other. Are they like a couple or something? Makes me wonder if the Samoan was the one in the bedroom with her earlier, doing things that I cannot unhear. But the other boys were in the apartment too, kind of weird to do take while company is in your household. But I suppose, some people can control your lust better than others, she just couldn't control herself. The real question is, was it really him in there or someone else? One thing I know about that woman, is that she always enters through the window for some odd reason. Can't she be normal and use the door? I guess not. So why was it when I snuck around her dorm, thankfully her apartment is on the first floor, the window was locked? Since when has she started to lock her bedroom window? Wait, did she hear me talking outside her apartment and locked it so I couldn't figure out what was going on? No, that's impossible. No human could have heard how quiet we were. Could they? Wait, don't they have a cat? Yeah, I remember now her name is Mipsy. Such the cutest little, orange fluffball too! I remember April telling me that Mipsy likes to sleep in Daisy's room, maybe that is why she started locking her windows. That way the cat can't escape, that makes perfect sense to me right now anyways.

Buzz! Buzz! Huh? I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was a text message from Kofi. _Nattie, what's up? _

_You know what I am doing Kofi. _I replied back to the man. I won't stop until either April comes back and tells me it herself or she leads me to where we buried them. That's what good friends do right? If something happened to AJ and she is too blame, I will show her what a Hart can really do.

It was about a minute later that the man replied back. _Seriously? You are still playing Detective Nattie? Just wait the four days, that's when she said they were coming back. If they don't come back, then we can worry. You might be worrying over nothing. It's not she was kidnapped or something, just relax. _He does sorta have a point. What if I am worrying all for nothing? For I know, April and Sana could be completely fine and safe. Maybe he is right and I need just to chill out and wait. But April not taking her phone, that is still odd for me. No one leaves there phone though if I was to go on a road trip; I would be using my phone to take tons on pictures. That is mainly why I think something is wrong here.

_I guess you are right, give me about thirty minutes, I will head back. I promise._

_I hope so Nattie, remember just relax._

I can't believe that I fucking lost them now of all times. How did they get away from me so easily? Times like this I had superpowers or something, I think it would be amazing to have the power of flight or invisibility. Then, I wouldn't have to waste more time out of my day to sneak around and find them. Where could they have gone off too now? They aren't heading back to the dorm because they were heading into the opposite direction. Maybe now, I just might have to include someone else, or just ask if someone has seen them. I can hear Mrs. Benshoof yelling instructions at the girls so my guess to go ask the cheerleaders. Walking over to the field, I looked around on the bleachers and saw no one that I was looking for. Surprisingly, Dean nor Seth was not checking out the cheerleaders and the short skirts. Such unclassy attire, its sickening, it's mainly just for the pervy man to gawk at. "Alright girls! Take a few minutes to rest, we start back in about twenty minutes." I heard Nora speak to the girls and the group walked over to bleachers.

Alright, now I can see where they went. One in particular caught my eye, the captain of the squad, Eve Torres. I approached her and she turned to look at me, "Hey Eve, do you have a minute?" I asked her.

She nodded and walked away with me from the girls. "What is it Nattie?"

**Eve's POV**

What the hell is this woman doing talking to me? Like isn't she too good to talk to me because she is a Hart or whatever that means. I guess that I can see what she wants. "Have you seen Roman and Daisy?" What? Why would she want to know where they are?

"I picked her and the boys up in Winder yesterday. They got stuck out there because their car broke down or something. I don't know where they are now. Romie doesn't hang around me, I wish he would. As for Daisy, I couldn't care less where she is right now." I lied sort of, I actually do care where she is. No, I don't care about her, I just don't want her around Roman. I want him to be my man, he is perfection in my eyes, but he is just playing hard to get. I normally get what I want, Cody was no exception. Give or take that I did lose one of my besties at that point, maybe asking her permission would have been smarter. Breaking the girl code is one thing you should never do. After losing her, Ashely and April ditched me too but they were disgusted with me. It doesn't bother me one bit. That's life though, friends come and go; I refuse to dwell on the past when I can look forward to the future I could have.

"I see." The Neidhart woman said as she looked at the ground. "Can you text me and tell me if you see them? Don't tell them I am looking for them." Why wouldn't she want them to know that she is looking for her? This chick is unique, that's for sure.

"Of course!" Not! If I find them, I am not going to have someone else there to interfere. I smiled at the older woman.

Natalya smiled warmly at me. "Thanks Eve. It's just it's been weird, ya know? April and her girlfriend, Aksana, have disappeared on this supposed road trip." Woah, woah, woah! Did she just say April and her girlfriend? Wow, I never knew April swung that way but I never really paid attention. I have never heard of this Aksana woman anyways. But suddenly, I am slowly becoming curious of what the Candian has to say.

This information could be useful to me; I wondering what else she will tell me. "They are on vacation. Why do you think they disappeared? Nattie, that might be overreacting just a little bit." I reassured the blonde.

"Eve, April did not take her phone with her. What woman leaves her phone behind on a road trip? What if there was an emergency and they had no one to call or no one to go." She does have a point. My phone never leaves my sight. It is always in my purse, pocket or in my bra. What? Bras are a really good place to keep stuff like IPods, phones and money. Don't judge.

"What if it fell out of her pocket like into the couch or something and she didn't realize until after they were on the road?" I countered her statement with an arguement of my own. It really could have been an honest mistake. I really don't care about this whole April and whatever that other chicks name was. I want her to get to the point about why she is searching for that bitch and my Romie. I just need to hear what all she might pointlessly blab about.

"It was sitting right on the table. Right there. Like everything starting going badly for April when Daisy attacked Aksana." Oh my goodness, something I thought I would never hear, that bitch actually attacked someone. "After that she left to god knows where. It's sad when April's own girlfriend is too afraid to go over to her apartment because her bestie went crazy. I guess she is jealous of Aksana. I don't know. The next day, we see her walking with Roman and Seth, I didn't even know she knew them. It looked like they were coming down here." That's the day she insulted me for getting implants, they came down here to introduce her to Dean I believe I overheard them talking about. "I guess I should get going, Eve. Remember if you see them, text me." No, I need to find out more. I have to make her stay. Why is she looking for them, I must know.

"Are you kidding me? She actually attacked someone that is so not like her." Actually it is if she is provoked enough, I should know. We got into it right after she found out that I went and asked out Cody behind her back. If you stick your finger in the gator's mouth, that fucker will bite back fast and hard. Inhumanly strong she was, she cracked my ribs with a few punches. I can't remember what I said to make her snap but it didn't work in my favor. "Why would she do something like that! Has she lost her mind?"

"That's what I am saying Eve! I have known her since April introduced me to her. She has never hurt anybody. Why is it only Aksana?" And me. Not going to say I didn't deserve it though, but really she cracked my ribs, all of them. "This violent streak in her has come out and now Aksana and April are no where to be seen. Only Daisy supposedly knows where they went and when they are coming back. Aj would have let me know these things, I am one of her besties. People just won't believe me." Okay this is getting weird but interesting. It's all piecing together nicely. I need some valuable information Nattie, not this garbage. I need dirt on this bitch so I can use it to get Roman to ditch her; raises my chances of him becoming mine. Her attacking an innocent woman is juicy but I need something better.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and nodded my head and smiled. "I believe you. Tell me everything you think is going on. Maybe we can figure it out together, you can be Sherlock and I can be your Watson." The Neidhart smiled.

"When I confronted Daisy about her disappearance and Aksana's, she seemed like she had to think to come up with an excuse. She said Aksana and April went on a road trip to visit Aksana's family that flew into the United States and they decided to meet up someone like a beach or something. Or something? Did she not pay attention to her bestie when she was talking? Kofi asked if April took her phone. She was like, it was a spur of the moment road trip. One, a road trip is never just random, it is planed because you need to book motels in advance. Lastly, it wasn't planned if Aksana's parents were flying into town, they would need to know the date, time and location." Wow, I give Natalya credit, this is a really thorough analysis she is giving about the situation, maybe she is on to something after all. Harts can be intelligent people. Who knew? "There are too many unanswered or unexplainable gaps in her story to make me think that she is lying through her teeth. If April had no contact with her, don't you think that she would be worried. She isn't! Daisy didn't even answer the door it was Roman. Daisy walked up and looked like she had just gotten up of bed. She had Roman over at her apartment at like 10:30 in the morning. It's just suspicious to me." You got to be kidding me. Roman stayed the night over there. My Romie? "I walked outside and Dean and Seth were walking that way too, they went in her apartment. I didn't buy her story so I went to do a little snooping and listened in on her conversation with the boys. I heard nothing important until she said that she was heading to her room. Naturally, I was going to snoop toward her bedroom window and that's when I heard.." She ranted but then trailed off. "..sounds that shouldn't be heard. I left." Sounds that she didn't want to hear? I don't even want to know. I only nodded for her to continue. "Sticking to my gut, I tried to follow them the best I could and they went on the jogging trail. I hid behind the trees and listened and watched them. At first, it was just random conversation, and then he grabbed a rose and he hid it behind his back. Daisy then was curious what he had and started acting like a child. He made her close her eyes and he showed her the rose. Roman than moved her hair and placed it above her ear. I found it adorable, but that's just me. Momentarily looking away to make sure no one was on the trail; I look back and they are running off somewhere. So I came here and asked you if you seen them." She finished and let out a huge sigh.

You got to be fucking kidding me. So she IS trying to take Romie away from me, I fucking knew it. She says that I am the attention whore but no she has three of the most popular guys at the university in the palm of her hands. Out of the three, why does she have to chase Romie? Wait, or is he chasing her? He doesn't chase women though so surely he would have been all over me. Fucking hell, I need to see this for myself and get this woman to leave. "That is quite the story Nattie, tell you what; I will help you look." I lied to the Neidhart. "She obviously isn't telling you something you need to know. We need to split up and search for them; if we find the, we text each other. Just if you find them don't lose them."

"That's a great idea Eve! Alight, I will search around the library and the apartments over there. You can search wherever you see fit. Alright, thanks for the help, see you around." With that, the Canadian walked away and after about a minute disappeared from my sight in the direction of the library. Finally, she is gone but she wasn't useless to me this time.

"Eve!" I heard Kelly shout at me and montioned me to come over with the other girls. Kelly Kelly or I like to call her K2, it's just shorter. Walking over to my squad she asked me, "What did Natalya want?"

"She just wanted to know if I had seen Roman and Daisy." I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Why do we care, right girls?" Joy giggled.

"I actually do care Joy. Daisy is my ex-bestie and is chasing after the man I like." I spoke with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Eve, calm down. Like she has a chance. He is a football player and you are captain of this squad. Give it time. You have assests that she doesn't." Said the co-captain of the squad, Melina Perez. Well Melina, she also has assests that I don't have.

"You are right! What am I worried about? It's so silly of me." I spoke with an attitude. I can't let the girls see that the bitch is getting to me.

"That's the spirit, girl!" K2 squealed.

It was then that Coach Benshoof walked over to us. "Girls, I have an appointment that I have to go to so practice is going to be cut short today. We will continue practice later on in the week. So girls go home and relax and don't do anything to reckless okay?" We all smiled but at the same time disappointed. We know if practice is cut short, our next practice will be longer. But hey, this is the opportunity I need to look from them so I will take it.

"Wow, girls. We can go shopping now." Joy said as she threw her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Too the mall we go!" Melina exclaimed. We that all the girls started to walk away and Melina noticed I wasn't behind them. She asked, "You coming Eve?"

"I am going sit and rest for a minute and run home right fast. I will meet you guys there." I smiled as they nodded and walked away.

Finally, those morons are gone. I mean don't get me wrong, they are my friends and all but the only one with any brains in the group, besides yours truly is Melina. K2 and Joy have the I.Q. of a doorknob, I fucking swear. Like Kelly had trouble getting into a building once because she was pushing the door when the sign on the door clearly said pull. Joy is probably so 'smart' that she could get stuck on those revovling doors at the mall. Wouldn't put it past her. For some reason, I still love them. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down and drank a little bit of my gatorade. Thinking of where they could have gone, it was like fate was being kind to me because I heard her voice, "Wait up Roman!" Shit! I need to hide before they notice me here. Running behind and underneath the metal bleachers, both of them came into view. I hope I don't have to stay under here long, it stinks. He finally stopped and the younger woman ran up to him. One thing caught my attention. What do ya know? It's that stupid fucking flower. "Why are we here anyways?" She panted.

"Just to take a break I suppose and plus the field is empty so we have it to ourselves. Take a break from what? Wanna toss the football with me?" He asked and she nodded. Walking on to the bench and grabbing a football that some idiot left here, the man instructed her, "Go back, try to catch this." She stepped back about ten feet. "Further." She took a couple more steps back. "Alright. Just a fair warning, I have quite the arm." He smirked. Oh yeah he does, he has some amazing muscules. He tossed the pigskin high up into the air. I am just waiting for the moment she either runs into something of falls on her ass; I would then have to hold in the laughter. She then started running after the ball as she watched it coming close to her by the second. The brunette jumped into the air and surprisingly caught the pigskin like it was nothing. Why also is she so fast? Like fuck, I remember her running for track but has she gotten faster?. "Nice one." He complimented her and she smiled slightly. "New game. Make a touchdown and try not to let me catch you." The Samoan spoke as he started running at her.

"This isn't fair Romie!" The woman said as she started running away as Romie was getting closer to her by the second. I just kept my focus on them as they ran across the field. Hold on a second, did she say Romie? She better not be calling him that, that's MY nickname for Roman. God I swear, this bitch sooner or later; I am going to slap her right across her face.

"What's the matter? You scared." I could barely hear him.

"Never scared but I don't think you can catch me!" She yelled.

"I can at least try." To me, it looked like he sped up a little like fuck he was already going fast enough. I watched as he chased her for the reminder of the yards until she made it too the touchdown.

"I win! I win!" She giggled and jumped, Romie only smiled. I just think he wasn't going to tackle her but I don't know. I wish he would have though. "Alright, your turn Romie! Go long!" Stop calling him fucking Romie! He only ran back as she throw the ball in quite the spiral as she starting running after him.

He caught the ball with ease and yelled back at her, "Come on Daiz, you have to run faster than-" He was interrupted by her tackling him causing both of them to fall on the turf. Holy shit, she caught Roman. She is.. faster than him. How is that even.. you know I don't need to question it anymore. "Wow, you are a lot stronger than your size makes it seem." He chuckled, I can hear them perfectly now.

"Don't let my tiny size fool you. I can play with the big boys." She said with a cocky tone. He chuckled again and nodded in agreement. One thing that was pissing me off was they were still in the position they were when they fell back. Get off him fatass! Okay, I get it; she isn't fat but still.

What kills me is that they haven't moved. Like what are they waiting for, get up. Ugh, I am like five seconds away from pushing her off of him. 1...2...3...4...5! No, Eve. You can't go out there now, you are most likely going to get punched if you do. I just have to remain calm and assume this is nothing. It is nothing, right? Their eyes just remained locked onto each other, still not moving in the slightest. The Samaon man smiled at the younger woman as he moved the strands on hair that covered her face. He leaned up slightly up the off the turf; finally someone fucking moved. Roman then leaned up and captured her lips with his own. What the actual fuck? I can't be seeing this. Did he really just fucking kiss her? No, no! That isn't how it's suppose to work. Goddamn it! Naturally I believe that she was caught off guard by it but at the same time, I knew she was fully expecting it. That bitch wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer together. I can't believe that bitch could be the one to make my heart shatter. Her of all people taking away the man I have crushed on since I came to this University. Why can't I move? Am I really that sad? No! I am beyond fucking furious. I just want to wring her neck until she can't breathe anymore. Yeah, that's what I will do. How dare she do this to me? Is this really her form of payback? She still holding that damn grudge against me. Finally after making me go through emotional hell, they broke the kiss. Roman was the first to stand up and he lifted her up. Daisy had the biggest smile I had seen on her in forever. I will smack that grin off her face, as soon as she gets away from him. Or should I wait for them to separate and go after Roman. Slap a bitch or chase my man? That's a difficult decision. Getting rid of her would be the better choice so I can have Romie all to myself. I looked over when I heard footsteps and saw fucking Joy Giovanni skipped over to the two. Fuck, she is looking for me already I thought I had more time. "Hey guys!" She practically yelled.

"Um.. hey Joy, what's up?" Roman asked confused of why he was talking to her.

"Like um have you seen Eve? Like she was here when practice ended and she isn't home. She said she would meet us at the mall." The black haired woman asked them. Shit! That might be my cue to leave before they see me. Slowly crawling underneath the bleachers to the side further away from them, I continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Did I look like her babysitter? No!" Daisy spat. "I could care less where she is at. But if you will excuse us Joy; we have better places to be."

"Oh ok! Let me know if you see her okay. Tell her I am looking for her." Joy giggled, like she just did not listen to anything that the brunette had just said to her.

"Will do Joy, see you around." Roman politely said to the woman and then mumbled to Daisy, "Be nice Daiz." It was barely audible but I could hear it. She only nodded and Joy was skipping over this way.

Quickly crawling out the other side of the bleachers where they couldn't see me, I high tailed my ass out of there fast. This fucking sucks, I ran out of time. Now I have to wait another time before I can 'take care of ' Daisy and trust me I know how too. Joy might have saved you this time but the second I find you away from Roman, is the the second you will pay.

**Dean's POV**

Ok, so I do not understand how a human like me can help track down a shapeshifter or whatever but the least I can do is try. I suggested to Seth that we try the mall because obviously if the shifter is a female then she might be here. Plus I can do a little searching of my own. What! No one said I couldn't check out the babes as well as help search. "Seth check her out. She is beautiful maybe that's who were are looking for." I pointed to a woman was a tanner skintone and long, black hair with a massive chest if you know what I am saying. My eyes are almost glued to them.

"Dean, that's Melina Perez from the cheer squad?" Seth just looked at me funny. **She isn't greek and I am almost certain she isn't what we are looking. Stop staring at her chest and focus. I can't smell anything suspicious or different here. Maybe we are looking in the wrong place. **

How would you that we are looking in the wrong place? Like we don't even know how to track this thing down so for all we know it could be here. We hardly know anything about this thing and I am not lucky enough to have any special powers so I am the useless, defenseless human surrounded by werewolves. Great, just great. I wish I was special like them and had their abilities to transform at will maybe then I could help them fight the vampires. We walked by the chick I was checking out and some blonde girl. Oh well, I might as have fun while looking. Seth kept walking ahead and I walked over to the girls and they looked at me. "Hello ladies."

"What do you want Dean?" Melina asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Oh ok, I get it so this one is a bitch. Guess that means the other one is better for me to talk to you. "Guess coming over to introduce myself to your beautiful friend." I said pointing over to the blonde. "My name is Dean Ambrose. I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like yours." I smiled and the blonde girl blushed.

"Aw thank you Dean. You are so sweet. I'm Kelly." The blonde girl stated.

"He is bad news Kelly. Dean just leave her alone." Melina bitched at me. Great, I am glad this chick isn't the shapeshifter. At least I hope not.

"Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!" I chuckled and Melina just gronaed.

"Wait is that actually a crime? Am I going to jail?" Kelly asked me like she was worried.

Melina smacked her forehead. "No Kelly. It's a compliment."

"I don't get it." The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

Okay so Kelly isn't the brightest crayon in the box but she isn't a bitch at least. "There is something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it. Maybe we could ya know hang out sometimes?" I asked her.

She nodded and when I pulled out my phone I felt two fingers pinching my ear and dragging me away from them. "This way Deany boy." Seth turned back to the girls. "Sorry about my friend ladies, next time I will need to keep him on a leash." **What are you doing you idiot? This is no time to flirt with them. **He finally let my ear go and we walked toward the exit.

"Come on Seth, I was about to get her number." I complained.

"Whatever. Let's just go back to Daisy's we have more important things to do." He sighed.

**Daisy's POV**

Arriving back to my apartment, I had a million thoughts flowing through my mind that it was making me dizzy.Back there at the football field with Roman...it's really hard to explain but it just felt so right. Granted that it did catch me completely off guard, but I realized that Roman is different and a good different too. Not the douchebags I have dated in this past, which isn't a lot but still. He is sweet, he cares about me and he is a werewolf which is a bonus for sure. He has an amazing personality, looks and gah, I sound like one of those preppy school girls that got asked out by their crush. But you know, on the field I felt uncomfortable, I felt like there were eyes watching me. I know that wasn't possible besides all the girls had already left. But the smell of their perfume lingered that was normal but it was a little longer than usual. I am probably overreacting as usual; I know for sure it wasn't Natalya though if anyone because we actually got far enough to shift in the woods without being seen. We were able to change back into our human forms on the other end of the jogging trail without being noticed. After searching the entire campus, Roman suggested that we take a break and head to the football field. I have never been one to like football but hell I gave it a chance. It was really fun actually and I tackled him onto the ground. When he kissed me, I felt the sparks fly instantly so I kissed him back. When our lips parts, I couldn't help but smile. "You know what?" I heard him ask me.

"Hmmm," I replied as we sat down, I made sure that I sat on his lap.

"You have the prettiest eyes." He spoke in a flirty tone. He then cupped my cheeks again and gave me a quick peck on the lips. We heard footsteps and we remained quiet.

It was then that Dean bursted through the door and Seth following him. "Sup assholes!" He then looked at us a confused glance. Seth just had this stupid grin plastered on his face. Right, I am still in Roman's lap. "What's going on in here?" He motioned to us.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seth answered for us. "Obviously we interrupted them. Like I already had to pull this idiot away from the cheerleaders." He pointed to Dean and flopped on the coach next to Roman and I. You are such a moodkiller Seth! "When were you going to tell us about this?"

"Just sort of happened." Roman answered simply, "but nice cockblock you guys." Seth and Dean laughed; I just shook my head. "Anyways what did you find, anything?"

"I just pick up on anything. Like I said, Dean started to flirt with Melina and Kelly. I had to literally drag him away. You guys?" Seth answered back. All I can say is typical Ambrose..

"Well, we went on the jogging trail to search the woods and fucking Natalya was following us. So we ran and jumped into the woods and shifted to lose her. After awhile we went to the footfield, rested and came back here." I explained summing up everything.

"I see. So what are we going to do now?" Seth asked.

"I have no idea actually." I spoke simply.

"Daisy." I heard Dean say my name. I turned to them. "I have a serious question, don't kill me." I nodded, I am dreading this for some reason. "Can you shift in front of me?" What does this have to do with anything but whatever curious Dean is curious.

"Just do it Daisy. Who knows he might be onto something." Roman said.

"Alright." I said getting off Roman and backing up toward the kitchen. Never have I shifted in here before well I think you know why. I shifted effortlessly into my wolf form and Dean looked like he just saw a ghost but that is to be expected. **Better Dean?**

"Awesome! Woah, you can talk like that too." I nodded. "I see, that's how you guys communicate with each other while in that form huh?" I nodded once again as he sat on the floor beside me. What the hell is he doing? "Who is a good puppy! Who is a good wolfy!" He cooed as he started to pet my head. "Do you need me to rub your belly?" I snarled at him and caused him to flinch.

"Dean, don't talk to her like that!" Roman scolded him. "Do you even have a point to this?"

"Yes change back." I shifted back into my human form and he looked me over. "So wait when you shift back, you aren't naked?" I just glared at him while I folded my arms across my chest. The pervert thought he would get to see me naked. "Did it hurt to transform?" I shook my head no.

"Besides trying to look at her naked, what does it have to with the shifter?" The older man asked Dean as Seth just chuckled.

"Point is. I am wondering if the same applies to shapeshifters. Would they be in pain after transforming? Would they lose their clothes if they transform?" I guess this does help. He is still a pervert nonetheless.

"Whatever, let's get something to eat and head on and look again." They all stood up and walked over to the kitchen with me.

We decided just to fix us a pizza in the oven so that way we could rest for about an hour before heading out again. Roman insisted that he would watch the pizza and the rest of us rest. Dean and Seth were playing the game as I just stared and watched. What if we can't find this shifter soon? How in the world, are we going to search all of Athens in just a matter of days. There is no way in hell that the four of us can do this. I don't want to be all negative and such but I can't help but think about it. But I can't give up, April needs me. She needs me and is probably all alone and scared. I just have to think about it, if I was a shapeshifter where would I hide? ... No clue. I heard footsteps behind me which is obviously Roman and then I heard something weird along with a crack. "MMMEEEOOOOOOWWWW!" Mipsy?

"Sorry... She kind of got underneath my feet." Roman frowned.

"Nice one Ro!" Seth yelled.

"It's ok. I need to find her." I reassured him.

"Why the hell would you step on me, you big mutt!"

**Author's Note: The chapter starts out with Daisy and the, trying to use the internet to find some useful information about how to track the shapeshifter and then they split up to track it down. Roman and Daisy seemed to have caught the attention of another woman by the name of Nattie, following them once again. Roman gives Daisy a flower and they have a little childish moment together and then play tag and run away. Then we switch to Nattie's POV and she must have noticed they caught onto her and disappeared. She then decided to ask someone if they have seen them. She ends up asking then switch to Eve's POV and she lets the Neidhart talk and gets the information she needs. Lieing to the woman that she was going to help her look.. Nattie left. Eve then heard Daisy and Roman heading toward the football field so she hides. Spying on the two as they play football, she sees something that makes her furious. Roman kissing Daisy and that sent Eve over the edge and promises that Daisy will pay..We then switch to Dean who is helping Seth look until she starts to flirt with the cheerleaders; Seth had to literally drag him away. Switching back to Daisy, Those two being all cute and stuff until Dean and Seth come through the door. Dean then being himself trys to help in his weird way. Roman then accidents steps on Mipsy and then... a voice shouts at him... Weird. So Roman and Daisy are a thing now... Will Nattie still try to get involved? Will they find the shifter? Will Eve get her revenge? Poor Mipsy... What will happen next.. Read to find out..**


	18. Right Underneath Our Noses

**Author's Note: Last chapter started out with Daisy and the boys, trying to use the internet to find some useful information about how to track the shapeshifter and then they split up to track it down. Roman and Daisy seemed to have caught the attention of another woman by the name of Nattie, following them once again. Roman gives Daisy a flower and they have a little childish moment together and then play tag and run away. Then we switch to Nattie's POV and she must have noticed they caught onto her and disappeared. She then decided to ask someone if they have seen them. She ends up asking then switch to Eve's POV and she lets the Neidhart talk and gets the information she needs. Lieing to the woman that she was going to help her look.. Nattie left. Eve then heard Daisy and Roman heading toward the football field so she hides. Spying on the two as they play football, she sees something that makes her furious. Roman kissing Daisy and that sent Eve over the edge and promises that Daisy will pay..We then switch to Dean who is helping Seth look until she starts to flirt with the cheerleaders; Seth had to literally drag him away. Switching back to Daisy, Those two being all cute and stuff until Dean and Seth come through the door. Dean then being himself trys to help in his weird way. Roman then accidents steps on Mipsy and then... a voice shouts at him... Weird. So Roman and Daisy are a thing now... Will Nattie still try to get involved? Will they find the shifter? Will Eve get her revenge? Poor Mipsy... What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Rating: M will evenutally contain sexual content, gore and death..**

**Pairings: April/Aksana and more possibly**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. This story features current and past WWE and TNA superstars and divas/knockouts. We do not own them.**

**Also anything bold through the story, is the wolves or vampires talking to each other. They can communicate telepathically to other wolves and creatures.**

**Aksana's POV **

"Guys run, I got this. Remember the letter!" I yelled at the three wolves as the other two knocked Daisy off Katie and they just stood and looked at me like I was crazy. Gah we had one rule; nobody was to attack unless attacked. Why did Daisy have to go and attack Katie? "Just go find the shifter I'll hold them off go!" I yelled at them again. The wolves then jumped through the back door except for Daisy, she was staring at my April.

"God that damn thing almost got me I forgot I taught her everything she knows." Spoke Katie as she got to her feet. "Wade quit playing and come on so we can tie her up too." She spoke. Ha those are words I've heard her say before on multiple occasions

"What I'm just playing around, I miss playing with my beautiful woman." He then quickly overpowered me so now he was on top. Ugh I can't stand either of these two, and I especially hate Wade. What is his problem I clearly left him for a reason.

"Ergh get off me! I don't love you anymore you disgust me both of you. April is the one I want not you! She is the one I love now!" I yelled truthfully. Damn I feel better saying that out loud, even better now that she knows it too. I know she loves me too, the second the wolves and I came into her view I saw her eyes light up when I momentarily looked in them. I'm just happy she is okay, but she is probably going to be a bit mad at me since I didn't exactly tell her I wasn't exactly completely human. I never intended her to find out my secret this way but it was bound to happen eventually.

"Ha we'll see about that get up." Wade growled before he yanked me up off the floor. He then wrapped his arms around me and turned me to face April. Oh no! I refuse to let him have control over me again. So I struggled as much as I could to try and free myself from his grip, but I'm still a baby so he is stronger than me. "You're going to love this Aj!" He smirked and then bit my shoulder, causing my fangs to come out. If she wasn't sure about what I am now she can be now. Fuck and there goes our relationship, this isn't fair! Its bad enough I got April into this mess and now Wade just made things even worse. After he bit me the look on her face went from a peaceful scared to a scared panic, and that's all I remember before I lost all control of my body and faded into darkness. Who knows how long it will be before this bite wares off. How could I forget about Vampire loyalty, it is a major downside to returning to the person who turned you. I'm so sorry April..

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I can't exactly tell you what happened, but I do know whatever it had to be it had to have been toxic. Good thing I started to charm April, because now when she gets hurt I feel it too. It isn't as bad as how she feels it but it is enough to snap me out of a trance I could be in at that moment. And I guess that happened because when I came to I was strangling April and I for some reason was choking the life out her. As soon as I realized it I let her go, and stared into her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. She is staring back with hurt, damn I hate seeing her sad.

"Aj?" I spoke softly. What the hell have I done? The look in her eyes said it all, she was in disbelief and so am I.

"Damn it Aksana I swear to God I'm gonna bury you alive!" Growled Katie pulling me off her. The whole time I didn't take my eyes off April. The look is gone! What the hell did I do!? Wade then grabbed me and pulled me away from her. This is his fault, he ruined what me and Aj had together.

"Aksana babe cal-" was all he got out before I smacked the taste out his mouth.

"Don't fucking touch me! I hate you!" I yelled at him before I pushed him off me and stormed over to the back door. But before I left I took one last look at April she looks lost, confused, hurt, and scared at the same time. I just gave her a sympathetic look and then left. I honestly don't know where the hell I'm going but I just need to get away from this horrid house. I just kept running deeper and deeper into the woods before I came across a little clearing and there was a deer on the other side. Its either the deer or Wade. I can't run back in there and kill Wade in front of April, who knows what the hell she has seen already. She probably already hates me for stuff I don't even remember doing, and the last thing I want is for her to see me murder someone.

So without second thought I charged the deer head on, as soon as I caught it I imagined it was Wade and snapped its head clean off the body. I almost never kill anything I love nature, but I'm so mad I need to take it out on something. As I watched the poor helpless deer die this miserable death, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I should have left with the wolves, then maybe I would be cuddling my April in bed at my apartment. I don't know what happened after he bit me but I know for sure it wasn't good. We use to do this all the time, when I was mad or upset with him he'd calm me down and then bite me again. And every time he bit me it would momentarily make me want him more than normal for.. Well you can never be to sure how long it would last but it usually would last about a week. But this time was different from all the other times usually I would still have some control over my body, and I sure as hell remembered what happened. So basically the same thing happened this time except for one thing.. I don't love him anymore. It only works right when both parties are in love with each other, this time it was one sided.

So that explains why I can't remember anything, I basically was in a trance. So maybe if I can just get April to understand that that wasn't the real me maybe she'll take me back. I don't want to go through life knowing I hurt her, I only ever wanted to make her happy. Like I seriously don't even know what day it is, I have no clue about how I ended up strangling April, but after that she probably hates me now. But will she want to talk to me? No I don't think it would be a good idea to go back there like this. They can't know I'm not under his spell anymore he'd probably bite me again, well now is a good time to put my six years of acting majors to use. I just need to talk to my April.. But will she listen?

**Daisy's POV**

"Why the hell would you step on me, you big mutt!" We heard a unfamiliar voice in the room and the owner of must be a female. Roman and the other boys turned to me like I said it. The only thing that Roman stepped on was Mipsy... and she is a cat.. she can't even.. It was at that point a noticed a woman on the floor. She looked down on the ground and spoke, "Tell him to watch he is going! He almost broke my..." She stopped and looked me, "I mean meow?" Meow? Woah, woah woah! This can't be. She is the... the shifter. The mystery woman stood up and held her hand which I assumed is the 'paw' Roman accidentally stepped on. "Oh no, you guys found me!" She screamed and back away. What is she doing? Now that I can see all of her, I have never seen her in my life, I am sure of that. She was about an inch or two taller than me which was surprising since I was tall to begin with, probably because she is wearing heels. Light, brown hair that went half way down her back, and beautiful, green eyes. Her body was slender but curvy in all the right places; she was tiny but not April tiny, my bestie is like her tiny. She was wearing tight, blue jeans and a blue tanktop, she is also wearing black high heels.

"What.. what? You are a.." I think I am still in shock that now there is a fucking woman that I know nothing about in my living where my cat was.

"Mhmm, I am what you called a shapeshifter. I guess" She spoke with a high pitched, preppy voice.

"You are telling me that, we wasted all that time researching and walking around and the shifter was here the whole time!" Dean spoke kind of annoyed. He does have a point to say the least. We could have search the entire city and found nothing and April would have died. And what we were looking for has been here the entire time.

"Nice going Roman!" Seth punched his arm, "you find the shifter."

Roman looked at the woman and ignored Seth. "I am sorry about stepping on you.. Ms.. ?"

"My name is Maria. It's ok. But you better be careful next time ok?" Said the woman known as Maria. She sighed, "You know, I really have to get going so if you guys excuse me. I have to go." She sighed as she turned around and started heading toward the front door.

No, I can't let her leave. We need her. "Maria wait!" I walked over to her and she turned back around to face me. "Don't go please. We need your help."

"My help? Yay!" She giggled. I don't even. "With what?"

"You see that, my bestie was taken away from me. She was kidnapped and we need you in order to rescue her." I explained.

"Ohhhhh I get it. So you need me to help you find her." I shook my head no. "You know where she is so.. You don't need me then?" Maria questioned.

"We do need you. We had to find you in order to get her back. Two very, mean people took her. They told us that we had to find you and they will give her back. They are looking for you. I have no idea why though." I shrugged my shoulders.

She just started walking around looking for something. What is this chick doing? We just watched her as she looked into April's room. And she looked back at me and pointed, "So where is the girl that stays here in the apartment with you?" I just mentally facepalmed. Did she not just hear that I said about her being taken.

**This chick is ignoring everything you say, Daisy. That or she isn't the smartest cookie in the box. **I heard Seth tell me.

**Seth, be nice! **I mentally scolded him. "Maria, she was the one taken."

"Ohhhh! I think I remember now." She said. Remember what? "She answered the door and these two people were there. One was a woman and the other was a tall man with HUGE ears." She began, "They looked at her and the scary chick said to bag her and let's go. She was writing something and the man put a bag over her head and threw her over his shoulders. They then went to sneak out your bedroom window and the woman hissed at me and said you stupid cat, I outta feed you to the dogs. She had fangs and scared me so much, I thought she was going to kill me."

Wait a second! She watched them take April and leave and didn't do anything? Well, I don't think she could of done much anyways. Oh the irony, Katie wants us to find the shifter and she encountered her on her own. Stupid bloodsucker. "I see. Can I ask you some questions, I need to understand this more." Maria nodded. "Are you hiding from someone? Is that why you change your appearance?"

"Not at all. I do it just for the fun of it." Maria shook her head. "I can do it whenever I choose too, see watch." She walked closer to me and began to change her shape again. So she just changes her form because it's fun? I couldn't disagree with that, I am the same way. I shift into my wolf form every chance I get. I just stared in amazement as she took her new form and well it was exactly like looking in the mirror. She changed into me? Holy shit. The boys looked at me and then her. "Hi I'm Daisy!" She twirled around and jumped up and down.

"Except I don't sound like that nor do I jump up and down." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't ruin my fun!" She pouted.

"Both look amazing to me." Dean shrugged. I just turned and glared at him and he shut right up.

"So how long have you been a cat for?" Asked Roman.

"Ummm, let see," She placed her finger on her chin like she was thinking. "I have been following Daisy for a while now since I saw that she was a werewolf. I remember I followed you to the animal shelter and I heard you talking to your boss on how you wanted an orange cat. So I grabbed a piece of paper that was on the ground and a rope laying near me and made a quick little note and wrapped the rope with the note attached around my neck and shifted into the kitty you wanted. You then came out and I went up to you. You took me home and she gave me the name Mipsy!"

"Wait, this whole time has been you!" I kind of growled and she nodded. "I can't believe this. My cat is really a shapeshifter that shares a bed with me and seen me naked." This hasn't gotten weird at all... not in the slightest.

"LUCKY!" Dean blurted out. And I turn back to him, "oops did I say that out loud..."

"What? We are both female so what?" Maria still looking like me shrugged her shoulders. This is getting creepy, I feel like I am having a conversation with myself.

"Anyways what do we do now?" Asked Roman.

"We need to go get a ride to Marietta again. I guess ask Benshoof if she can take us to Marietta." I suggested. "But first I think I need to take Maria to a doctor to get her hand examine." They all nodded. "Come on Maria. Let's go. Please just shift back to your normal form please this is getting will be back in a bit and when we get back we will go talk to Mrs. Benshoof."

She did as instructed and reverted to her I assume her normal appearance and we walked out the door. Shutting the door behind us, Maria spoke, "Where are we going?"

Gah, she doesn't remember much does she? "We are going to the doctor to make sure your hand isn't broken, remember?"

"Ohhhhh, I think I remember now. Okay." She chuckled and I just sighed as I grabbed ahold of her other hand that wasn't broken and headed outside the apartment building. Alright, I need to get this chick checked out and off we go to rescue my April and you know, Aksana. I sort of huffed at the thought. We gave each other our word that we will work together to rescue April and I would never go back on my word so I need to know that she is okay. Anyways, we didn't say anything walking toward the doctor's office here on campus, but I still felt like I was being followed. I know now that all the others times that I was paranoid about being followed. I actually was by the woman here and Roman kind of actually mashed her hand.. er.. I mean paw and might have broke it. The smell of perfume kept filling my nose but then again hundreds of women wear this brand of perfume so I just ignored it for now. **Wouldn't it just be easier for me to you know stay in my cat form and go to the vet? **She asked me. Fuck, she has a point, seeing so I couldn't think of a logical explaination for how her hand could be broken like that. Maybe she is smarter than I thought. I nodded and we turned back around and started walking in the opposite direction.

**There is a animal shelter about a fifteen minute walk from here that I work at. My boss is a sweet woman and will let me use the equipment that we have in the back to examine your hand. **"So Maria?" She turned and look at me. "What made you move down here?" What? You know you can't walk around without some form of conversation and I have to get to know this woman somehow.

"I don't know. I lived in Chicago for a while and I just like to travel around and see different parts of the country and I ended up here." She just chuckled, she glanced over to the woods and stopped.

"Maria?" She didn't answer and finally after a few moments she turned back to me. "Is something wrong?"

"I just thought I saw something shiny and it caught my attention and then I heard footsteps fading." She mumbled.

Fucking hell, it was probably just Natalya following us around still but I can't smell her so she must be gone. Let's just hope so. "You are probably just seeing things Maria. Nothing is there." **That must of have been Nattie. Just watch out for her alright, she is being very nosy right now so watch what you say.**

"I guess you are right, I must be hearing things. So where are we going again?" She asked as we started walking again.

"Remember I am going to stop by work and then we are going to get your hand looked at. After that, we are going to meet up with the boys and go talk to Mrs. Benshoof." I spoke reminding her of what we need to do for like the fourth time.

"That's right. I think I remember now, come on let's go then!" She screamed just about and grabbed ahold of my hand with her good hand and practically dragged me along with her. I swear she is trying to break my hand or pulled my arm out of socket or something; she is a lot stronger despite her tiny figure.

Finally, after what seemed like forever we arrived just a the edge of the woods. I explained to Maria that she had to shift without being noticed and she nodded. She walked around the corner out of my sight and changed into her Mipsy form and limped out of the bushes and I just picked her up. I know whoever is following us disappeared back in the woods after Maria caught onto them. I am going to have a little talk with Ms. Neidhart about following people around once this is over with and it will be soon very soon. The funny thing is that I could see Chloe, that little Maltipoo, just looking out the door directly at me. She is the cutest. I opened the door and entered the shelter as expected the white dog was jumping on my leg and barked. Torrie walked out of the back and just gave me a weird look. "Daisy, what are you doing here?" She glanced down at the cat in my arms. "Why did you bring the kitty back here?"

"I need to use the X-Ray machine in the back. I think little Mipsy got her paw broken." Luckily for me, despite this being a shleter we also have a small clinic here to that have the necessary technology to provide a thorough examination if needed. "Such a tough baby huh? Yes you are Mipsy! Momma going to make you all better!" I cooed as I patted the fluffball and Mipsy just glared at me.

"How did she manage that?" She questioned me.

"Well Roman accidentally stepped on her paw, she kind of got right underneath his feet." I explained telling mostly the truth. Yes Torrie, we were about to go search for this shapeshifter when he stepped on my Mipsy in order to save my bestie from crazy vampires.. Turns out she was the shapeshifter all along and I met her because fate brought us together and she was the cat outside the shelter who had been following me for awhile now.. I would rather stick with the one that would make sense to humans. "So may I go get her checked out with the X-Ray machine." With that she nodded, and I carried Mipsy into the backroom where all the medical technology was and set the cat down and she just looked at me and meowed. **I know Maria, don't worry I will get you checked out in no time. **The cat only nodded as I got her ready and laid her into the machine and closed. Booting up the computer and waiting to log in and input the information needed. I slid the cassete in into it stopped and the machine started up. Luckily for me the picture I need came up lovely of her arm. I couldn't tell by the looks of things that multiple spots in her hand was broken but will heal with time.

"How is she doing?" My boss asked.

"As you can see here that her left metatarsus is cracked here but not shattered." I pointed to the spot on the picture. "Two of her phalanges are broke as well so well that I will need to cast up her left paw and make sure she doesn't hurt herself more than she already has." Did you know that cat's paws have 27 bones in them but front paws have more than back paws. That's because the front paws have 5 toes and the back paw have 4 toes. There yeah go, anatomy lesson. Did you also know that cat's pawpads could be as colorful as their fur? "I am just going to do what I need to do and put it in a cast and keep an eye on it."

"If you like I can do it for you, I think Chloe wants some love from you." I only nodded as I walked out into the front of the shelter to where the little Maltipoo was just chilling in the chair.

"Hey there baby! Daisy has missed you Chloe, yes she has! I have! Give me smooches." I cooed as the dog gave me kisses on my nose. I just sat in the chair with Chloe is my lap as I waited for Torrie to get done with Maria in there. She is going to kill me the fact that she will have to stay in a carrier during our drive to Marietta but we don't want Eve and Mrs. Benshoof to question why some random chick is tagging along with us. I will just lie and say that I can't leave my cat behind so we are bringing her along. Which tecnically isn't a lie because you can't leave an injured cat by herself.

It was a few minutes that Torrie came out from the back with Mipsy with a small cast wrapped around her left leg. Poor kitty. "Here you go, take that carrier with you."

"Thanks again, Ms. Wilson!" I picked up the carrier and placed the feline in the carrier. "I will come over in a couple days to see you again but I need to get going."

"Alright sweetie. Good luck!" She spoke as I walked out the door with Maria all checked up.

Good luck? What did she mean by that? Ahh, whatever. **Why do I have to stay in here, Daisy? **I heard Maria ask me.

**Because Maria, when we go to get April back, I need you to stay in cat form so you can help us. You are like our secret weapon.**

**SO I am like a spy then? Yaaayy that sounds like so much fun! **She squealed mentally.

**Sure let's go with that so be a good girl okay? **The orange cat nodded in response.

**Eve's POV**

Finally, I have her in my sights again and lucky for me that Romie isn't around so I can take her out and go after him because he should be mine. I knew him way longer than her so she shouldn't just be able to swoop in and take him. That's not right. My plan can now be put into action, phrase one get rid of the problem. I just have to make sure that I don't make any noise and I know I could jump her from behind if she is stronger than me still. I just need her to attack me. She is like a ticking timebomb and I just need anger her enough to hurt me then I can go to Roman and play all innocent. Who would he believe the angry puma or the wounded deer? Most likely the one that is hurt and before I can snap my fingers, he will get rid of her and my plan would have worked perfectly. Happy ending for everyone! Maybe I could even get her expelled off the campus too or arrested, I don't know, I am manipulative when I want to be. Let's just see what happens. I attempted to followed her in the woods earlier but she had some brunette woman with her, someone I have never seen before. I heard Daisy called her Maria, like she is of any importance to me though. Thankfully she is gone and I can now proceed to my main plan. Wait, that slut didn't have a cat before but oh, she was walking to the animal shelter where she works at so I guess she was picking up her cat. Beforehand, that new girl must have saw the light reflecting off my earrings and it caught her attention. Thankfully for me, they didn't come to investigate and I am safe from now.

Now, I just need to creep up behind her and attack her. I am not sure how but somehow I just need her to hurt me. Slowly making way out of the woods making sure not to make much noise, I snuck up behind up as she set the carrier down. What is she doing? Whatever, I just need one good hit to anger her, might as well put my flexibility to good use and kick her, right? What is the worse that could happen? Here goes nothing. Moving as fast as I could, I went to kick her in the back of her head but somhow she turned to face me and grabbed ahold of my leg and just held me up. "What the hell do you think you are doing Torres?" She spat. Why didn't she hit me back? That slut only blocked my kick. "You realized I could have actually hurt you right?" She pushed me back onto the dirt.

"You hurt me? Ha! That's real funny, Sanders." I said with a cocky attitude. I know that woman can hurt me, I just have to angry the kitty now. "Please if anything I could have knocked you out with that kick."

"You hurt me? Ha, ha!" She laughed. Does she really have the nerve to laugh right in front of me. "Oh god! That's funny!"

"You have the nerve to laugh in my face. I am serious bitch! Stay away from Roman and if you even think about kissing my Romie, I will be sure to rearrange your pretty face!" I practically snarled at her. But then again, he already kissed her but she doesn't need to know that I was watching them at the football field.

"OH MY GOD, my sides are killing me so bad! I can't breath!" She laughed again at me. Does she really think I am not being serious? She isn't taking me as a threat at all."Eve.. I can't ruin the lovelife, you didn't have. I mean Romie doesn't like you like that.. Let alone I didn't even know he liked me. Look I am sorry that if I stole him from you but it's obivious it wasn't meant to be. I can understand you somewhat, I felt the same way when you took Cody from me.. In the end, that costed us our friendship over a stupid guy. It's foolish, Eve. You are so much better that this." She said with almost an sad tone in her voice. "I am going to be the bigger person here and apologize for everything I have said about you. I am sorry, Eve."

Oh my god. I can't believe she is trying to apologize here. The question is... Should I accept it? I could be friends with her again or hope to get rid of her, here and now? "..." I was still thinking what to do. No. I am not going to accept her apology, I just need to draw her in. To make her angry, my attention turned to the one thing I know would get what I need out of her... that stupid fucking flower.. the symbol of Romie's love for her, looking at it makes me sick. "You mean it, Daisy..." I spoke to her as she nodded, "I mean this is really stupid and everything.. over a freaking guy again!" I smiled at her and she chuckled. Bingo! Just what I wanted. I walked closer to her and held out my arms for her. "Hug it out?" God, no wonder this is so easy, she is forgiving me just like that? This is too easy! At first, she was hestiant but naturally she forgave me from the looks of things.

We embraced each other for a brief moment until I saw my chance, grabbing ahold of the stupid rose, she spoke, "Eve?" She looked at me as I hurled my arm back and smacked her across the face. Daisy just looked at me gripping ahold at her cheek. I just dangled the flower, "What are you doing with my flower?" With that I simply threw it onto the ground and stomped on it completely destorying it right in front of her. I smirked as she just glared at me. "Why the fuck would you do that for! That was special to me!"

"Oops it was. I didn't know." I said sarcastically as she stepped closer to me. Just like I want her too. "That's what you get for everything you have done to me. All the insults.. always having to be better than me.. it stops now.." I whispered.

She halted and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't think I am better than anyone I am me. If anything you think that you have to be better than everyone else. People made fun of your flat chest which wasn't really flat but instead you get implants. You didn't need to you were beautiful the way you were but it was your decision. Look in the mirror Torres and see that you are becoming someone you hate... remember Angelina? We both despised her and now you are her!" She spoke of this blonde bombo that we both despised in high school. I am in no way like her! Am I? No, she is merely just getting into my head. "See Eve, you even know that I am right. Open your eyes to reality and realize that you don't need to be like this to be happy. Your man will come along, just be patient, it's obivious we aren't ever going to be friends here so if you excuse me.I have to get Mipsy home so she could rest." She spoke picking up her carrier and began to walk away. She turned back to me, "Oh and Eve?" I looked at her. "If you even think about threating me again... we are going to have a serious problem..." With that, she turned around and walked away.

"That bitch..." I mumbled as she walked out of my sight. I surely thought that she would have hit me after I smashed that stupid rose. Whatever, I had a feelingthat Plan A would have worked perfectly in my favor. That's why I have came up with an another plan. One that if this one actually works, I will work more in my favor. Sorry about your luck Daisy but Roman will be mine in the end and you will only be a memory.

**Daisy's POV**

Who the bloody hell does she think she is? Eve has ALOT of nerve to try and attack me.. Who stoops that low and to accomplish what? Absolutly nothing. The fact that I was trying to make things right with her was showing that I was willing to forgive her. What does she do? She stomps my flower that Roman gave me. That shattered me.. I hate that she broke me with that. I looked down at Maria who looked up at me speechless debating on rather or not to speak. She remained silent as I walked into the apartment as the guys just stared at me. "Daisy? What the matter?" Asked me as I just sat the carrier down on the table and walked into my bedroom. I just flopped down onto my bed and Roman just sat on the edge on the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Just drama..Romie..Just hold me.." He just leaned over and let me rest my head on his shoulder.

"I understand..Come here." He cooed as he gave me a small peck on the forehead.

"I had a very strange encounter with Eve." I stated simply in which he cocked his head. "She tried to attack me. But I didn't hurt her, she threatened me and I guess she really doesn't want me with you."

"Nah, babygirl. She is just one of those pesky flies. You keep swatting them away until finally you whack the fly with the flyswatter. Just ignore her, she is just jealous that you are better than her, I promise." He reassured me as we both stood up off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. "We ready to go Seth?"

Seth nodded and I walked up to Dean, "Dean, I am trusting you to watch my apartment when we are gone." I handed him a spare set of keys. "And don't you ever think about snooping through my stuff or April.. there will be consquences. Have fun!" I smirked as we walked out the door with my holding the carrier that Maria was in, who still was silent for some reason. "Mipsy?"

**Hmm? **She spoke as if she just woke up. Was she really napping? That's funny. **Am I in trouble? Why am I still in here? **She asked in a childish tone like she did something wrong. Oh jeez, this chick.

**Remember we need you to stay in there for our plan remember? ** I asked her and looked into the crate as the cat nodded no. For some reason, I feel like I am babysitter watching a small kid with this shapeshifter. We all started to walked over to the football field and hopefully Nora would be down there so I could ask for her help once again. I mean I really do not want to get her to take me all the way back there but we are running out of time and fast. So I just need her to drop us off over that way so we can get my April back and figure out where Aksana is. I am starting to get concerned to be honest that I haven't picked up on her scent at all. With the football field in our sight, I observed that it looks like no one was around. Thank god, those stupid cheerleaders aren't around; they are so annoying and would just get in my way. Making our way onto the field which looked abandoned, we sat on the benches and decided to wait here for a few to see if the coach would come by. I know for a fact that Mrs. Benshoof commonly comes and does some routine jogs along the track field in order to keep in shape, like she really needs to do that. We remained silent just looking around and making sure we don't miss her. Finally after about ten minutes of just sitting there, I finally see the woman that I am waiting for jogging this way actually so I walked over in her direction and said, "Hey Mrs. Benshoof."

At first I thought she was ignoring me until she turned to me and pulled out her earbuds and spoke with a cheerful tone, "Hey Daisy! What's up?" How is she still so full of energy? I swear this woman runs on Energizer batteries that never run out.

"I hate to ask you this but we need another favor. We need to get back to Marietta to see if Seth's car is fixed yet. Plus, I need to take my little Mipsy to a specialist, and my boss reccomended me one in Marietta so why not kill two birds with one stone." I pointed over to the Roman, Seth and the cage that Mipsy was in as we walked over to where they were. Let's just hope she says yes.

Nora bent over and looked into the cage at the orange calico and frowned, "What happened to the poor baby?"

"She got underneath my feet and I accidentally stepped on her. When I examined her injuries, two toes are broken and her metaursus is fractured so I want her to get checked by a specialist." I explained telling the truth and a lie at the same time.

"Awww poor thing, cats are sneaky like that! Sure honey, I can take you now if you want. I don't have to be anywhere for a few hours." She nodded and shrugged her shoulder.

"Thanks Mrs. Benshoof!" Seth exclaimed breaking his silence.

"We do owe you one big time." Roman told the older woman and pulled out his wallet out of his pocket and held out some money. "Here, at least take this for gas. I mean you are going out of your way here."

She shook her head no. "Roman. I appreciate it but it's fine. Come on, let's head over to my van. It's right over-"

"Can I come too?" Nora was cut off by another voice from behind me, and I recognized that voice right away. Why now, you bitch?

"Sure Eve!" She chuckled as we all turned around to the brunette. "Better yet so you guys don't have to carry that cage everywhere. I am going to go get my car and pull it in that parking lot closer to here. Be right back." With that she started walking away from us.

"What do you think you are doing here, Eve?" I questioned the older woman as she merely shrugged her shoulder. Was she really following me again? To make sure I wouldn't touch 'her' Romie. Please! **Seriously, why can we not ever pick up on her scent! She has been following me everywhere today. If it isn't Nattie its Eve...I am going seriously annoyed with this shit.. **I can understand why Nattie is doing it. She is just trying to figure out where her bestie is. Why wouldn't the Neidhart believe me? I will never know what goes on in that brain of hers. Back to the matter at hand, I know Torres is doing this on purpose. The cheerleader is doing this because she doesn't want me with Roman and she wants to take him for herself. If he didn't like you then.. What makes you think that he would want you now. Stupid bitch!

"I was coming to see Coach and I saw you guys here so I thought I would say hi." She said with an innocent tone. Uh, huh. I call bullshit on that.

**I don't know Daisy. Just stay calm. **Seth reasoned with me.

**I AM CALM!**

**That doesn't sound very calm to me... You have nothing to worry about, she isn't going to get me. **Roman spoke to me with Eve just looking between the two of us with her hands behind her back acting all innocent like. She is up to something I can just feel it.

"Well.. uh.. hi." I spoke as I walked over closer to Roman. "Romie can you be a dear and go get Mipsy for me?" I whispered to him.

He let out a huge sigh and said sarcastically, "No Daiz, I was just going to leave her there."

I rolled my eyes, "Cut the sarcasm Romie!" He let out a chuckle as I gave him kiss on his lips after about a minute we broke the kiss and he walked over and grabbed the pet crate. "Alright, I can see Nora's van so let's go guys."

I spoke to the guys and simply didn't bother to glance back at Eve and her reaction to me kissing Roman. I walked beside Roman, Seth was on the other side of him and god knows where Eve went.. hopefully she left. It was then that I felt hands against my back and my body being propelled forward causing me to fell down. Did that bitch really just fucking push me? The nerve of this woman I swear..I saw her walk past me as she walked over beside Roman. Are you kidding me right now? The cheerleader then latched on Roman, the man just put his hands up showing that he wasn't doing anything. That's it. I stood up and caught up to them and pulled her off of him. Before I could say anything, the older woman pratically just pounced on me and started trying to slam my head into the ground. Damn it, what is fucking wrong with this hoeski? I quickly pushed her off me delivered a punch right to her stomach. I heard her let out a sound and she quickly went after me after again. I kicked her off me once again. This time, I was the one to pounce on her and went full on in attacking that pretty, little face of hers. She covered up her face as I felt big, strong arms wrapped around me pulling off of the cheerleader. "Girls! Girls! Stop it!" The voice obviously was Roman's and he dragged me further back so that Eve could stand up. "This is pointless."

"She fucking hit me! What's your problem Torres?" I spat.

"You are my fucking problem, Daisy! I Hate you! Just stay away. How hard is that?" She yelled.

I merely just turned away as we continued to walk toward the van again. Once again, the bitch wouldn't stop, I felt her grabbed me by my hair and tried slamming me into the ground. I just turned around and slapped her hard. I still don't understand why I can't ever detect her or pick up on her scent but this is seriously getting annoying. I pounced on her again this time just trying to restrain her for the moment. She struggled with me until the psycho bitch managed to headbutt me. I am about three seconds away from seriously hurting her but my superhuman strength would get the best of me so I have to hold back. Normally human contact doesn't hurt but this woman is strong.. for a human. Finally once again, Seth and Roman stepped in between us, seperating us. "What the hell is going on here?" I heard Nora yell as she approached us. She just observed us.

"Eve pushed me. That's what, I was defending myself." I spoke truthfully. I can't believe I just stooped to her level but maybe she will learn her lesson.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Go away! You are so damn annoying." The cheerleader huffed and turned her heels to walk toward the van once again. I just snarled quietly at her as I waited for her to get further away before I started walking again with that boys. Nora just shook her ahead as she walked ahead of us and I think she was asking the brunette what had just happened. Hell, I don't even understand what just happened. My answer stays the same, she started the fight so I defended myself, plain and simple. I can't help but to feelings hurt by her words saying that she hates me because of the fact that we use to be inseperable, the best of friends. I just wish that she would have just accepted my apology and we could forget about this silly relationship triangle and move on. Sad to say that will never be the case. She wants me gone but I am not going anywhere. I don't hate her; I hardly ever hate anyone.. except Katie of course.. I despise her and my desire to end her life grows stronger by the minute. I can tell already this is going to be a chaotic ride to Marietta.

**Author's Note: Seems like Aksana is finally back to normal and very, very angry but I don't blame her. She takes her anger out on a deer instead of being reckless and going and attacking Katie and Wade. She then decides that she wants to go explain to April want happens. But will April listen to her? Back to the wolves, Daisy and the others look for Mipsy and see a woman in her place. Her name is Maria and well has been Mipsy all along.. it seems.. The girls set out to go to the shelter to examine her paw(hand) whatever and they leave. On the way, Maria thought she saw something then later finds out that it was Eve following them.. Eve decides to attack Daisy and that didn't go well..after insults and stomping on the rose.. Daisy leaves with Mipsy. Arriving back Roman comfronts her and they go to find Nora.. but once they do Eve is right there and going to tag along.. Eve doesn't stop there.. she shoves Daisy and they get into a brief fight, they get seperated and Eve goes at it again. Once being seperated for the final time, the older woman stops and walks ahead of them. Now that they found the shifter, what next? How will the coversation between Aksana and April go? How will the car ride go? What will happen next..**

**Go Read CallMeJoz's stories XD she writes amazing Femslash stories..**

**Also if you like the sotry.. leave a review, favorite or follow..**

**Love you guys, you'll are AWESOME..so didn't just steal that from The Miz..**


End file.
